fuhrer's daughters's bodyguard
by toma QED
Summary: Sebuah surat ancaman datang kepada keluarga Fuhrer di Amestris. Mereka berencana untuk mencoreng nama baik military. Fuhrer King Hawkeye berusaha melindungi anaknya dengan mengangkat seorang bodyguard,RoyxRiza. Warning adanya lemon di chapter2 berikutnya
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

"Tugas ini harus kau selesaikan dengan baik. Ingat, jangan sampai ada yang salah… kita harus mencelakainya… mencoreng nama baik Military…"

Seseorang lainnya dalam kegelapan mengangguk. Ia tidak terlalu peduli akan bayaran yang diterimanya untuk tugas yang diembannya…. Tapi ia lebih memperhatikan kesenangan tugas yang akan diberikan. Bayangkan, tugasnya akan menyangkut seluruh negara, termasuk fuhrer, keluarganya, termasuk anak gadis satu-satunya kesayangannya.

"hati-hati.. presiden pasti sudah akan siap dengan bodyguard untuk menjaganya. Kau juga harus bisa mengelabuhi mereka…. Mengerti !"

ia mengangguk. "sepotong kue…. Mudah sekali."

-- di lain tempat –

"fuhrer, sir… bagaimana tanggapan anda tentang surat ancaman yang diterorkan pada anda ?"

kira-kira begitulah inti pertanyaan wartawan bertubi-tubi kemana pun ia pergi. Bukannya terlalu santai mengahadapi terror ini… tapi ia rasa keamanan yang sekarang sudah cukup baginya..

"tenang. Saya juga akan mengangkat bodyguard extra yang pasti terpercaya." Jawabnya tetap dalam coolnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perlindungan untuk keluarga anda… terutama untuk putri anda satu-satunya."

Muka sang fuhrer langsung sedikit jatuh, walau ia berusaha tidak menampakkannya di depan media masa. "aku tahu dia sedikit defendless… tapi kurasa dengan adanya pengamanan ekstra, keamanan keluarga kami terjamin."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan…."

Banyak sekali hal yang ditanyakan para wartawan tersebut, tapi ia hanya menjawab sebatas "no comment" atau "sudah saya pertimbangkan" mungkin juga "tenang saja." Pikirannya sekarang bercabang ke arah putri satu-satunya… ya, ia juga harus mengambil tindakan…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Riza hawkeye duduk dengan cemas di depan televisinya. Hari ini ia sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar rumah oleh ayahnya, karena masalah terror kemarin. Padahal menurutnya itu bukanlah sebuah masalah. Security system dengan kamera, infrared, dll dimana-mana sudah cukup baginya. Tapi ayahnya yang keras kepala itu melarangnya keluar sama sekali.

Dari tadi pagi Riza terus mengurung dirinya di kamar. Tentu saja sebagai anak seorang fuhrer di Military, kamar miliknya telah lengkap segala apa yang diinginkannya. Kamar yang berstyle pinkish itu terlihat suram, ketika ia merindukan saat-saat bermain dengan anjingnya di luar, saat ia bisa ikut berkebun dengan beberapa pembantunya…

"haaah…." Kembali Riza mengeluhkan nafasnya lagi. "membosankan…."

Dari tadi pagi ia sudah menelpon semua temannya hingga sekarang ia mati bosan di kamar. Memang tidak ada larangan keluar dari kamarnya… tapi apa lagi yang dapat ia kerjakan ?

"RIZA !" panggil ibunya dari layar communicator. "ke sini sebentar ! Ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan denganmu !"

Dengan malas Riza keluar dari kamarnya. Sebelumnya, ia sempat berkaca dan menyisir rambut emas panjangnya yang berantakan setelah ia acak-acak karena stress. Dipandangi dirinya di depan cermin. Dress putihnya itu kelihatan sedikit berantakan, sehabis berguling-gulingan di ranjang. Setelah merasa dirinya cukup rapih, ia keluar.

"ada apa ?"

"begini, Riza. Ini menyangkut masalah pengamananmu…" Riza mulai cemberut.

"begini, mulai hari ini, ke mana-mana kau akan ditemani oleh seorang bodyguard."

"Tapi, bukankah sudah cukup banyak bodyguard yang ada di sini !" ia mulai kesal, merasa dirinya dibatasi oleh hal-hal tak berguna.

"bukan begitu… papamu sudah menyewa bodyguard khusus untuk menjagamu. Masih muda, bertalenta, juga kira-kira seumuran denganmu. Jadi kau juga tidak jadi pusat perhatian kalau yang menjagamu bertampang seram. Oke, sayang ?

Riza mengangguk. "setidaknya aku boleh bermain di luar lagi ?"

"ya. Kalau begitu, lebih baik kuperkenalkan saja dengan bodyguardmu." Lalu sang ibu negara itu keluar dan memanggil bodyguard Riza. "hey ! Masuk !"

Seorang lelaki muda menapakkan kakinya ke ruangan itu. Cukup tinggi dengan rambut hitam kelam, mata sipit, dan yang paling penting, berperawakan menarik. Imut-imut. Riza hampir tidak percaya kalau bodyguardnya ialah lelaki sekeren ini, dan tidak untuk dilupakan, kalau Riza- diumurnya yang ke 18 tahun ini, juga masih belum punya pacar satu pun ! Terkadang ia iri melihat temannya, Gracia yang sering hangin' out sama Maes, cowoknya, yang sepertinya mereka sekarang sudah lebih serius. Atau juga iri pada Winry, anak fuhrer tetangga yang walau lebih muda umurnya juga sudah punya Edward.

Riza sedikit berharap kalau tahun inilah saatnya bagi dia untuk punya orang lain yang menyayanginya… lebih dari keluarganya, mungkin.

"Ms. Hawkeye ?" tanyanya.

"eh, iya." Ia tersentak dari bayangannya. "senang berkenalan denganmu…?"

"Roy Mustang, miss." Sapanya dengan sopan, sambil berlutut. Riza jadi salah tingkah.

"ja..jangan begitu formal padaku… Riza Hawkeye." Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mereka berjabat tangan.

"bagus. Kalau begitu, kalian saling mengenal dulu saja. Aku pergi dulu. Bye-bye sayang !"

Tinggalah dua orang ini di luar.

…. Hening…. Tidak ada satu pun yang membuka suara.

"anoo…. Mr. Mustang, anda umur berapa sekarang ? 15?"

Roy tertawa mendengarnya. "15 ? Boleh juga kalau memang itu kelihatannya…Tapi sepertinya pak fuhrer tak akan memperkejakan anak dibawah umur, kan ?"

"yaa… mungkin saja khusus untuk putri tercintanya ini.."

"Jadi,… aku sudah kelihatan cukup berpotensial ? uumm… maksud saya, apakah saya sudah kelihatan amat hebat sehingga ayah anda memilihku khusus dari yang senior ?" ia menggoda.

Riza hanya tersenyum, lalu melempar bantal padanya. "sudah ah ! Jangan ngomong formal begini… susah !"

"dua puluh satu…"

"Apa ?"

"enggak…. Tidak penting."

"muda sekali… kukira umurmu lebih muda dariku! Hm… satu lagi, jangan panggil aku Ms. Hawkeye. Kelihatannya tua.. panggil Riza saja."

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku juga Roy."

"oke, roy. Sekarang, mau menemani aku berjalan-jalan dengan anjingku ? Kasihan dia dari pagi belum diajak jalan-jalan."

Guk ! GUK !

Black Hayate menggonggong begitu melihat majikannya keluar menyapanya. Anjing bahagia itu mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Riza menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"anjing manis…." Ia tersenyum.

"siapa namanya ?"

"Black Hayate. Hey, buruha, dengar, ini teman barumu. Roy mustang. Oke !"

Pertama-tamanya anjing itu sedikit menolak kedatangan Roy, yang dianggap menggangu _kekhusukkan_ hubungannya dengan Riza. Tapi beberapa lama kemudian, Buruha mendapati kalau Roy juga seorang yang baik padanya.

"hmmm….." Riza menggumam, tidak pasti. Ia terus menggummam sendiri selama berjalan-jalan dengan black Hayate.

"kenapa ? Ada yang tidak beres ? bilang aja…"

"cuma bingung aja kok… Gak apa-apa."

"ya sudah…"

_hey.. kau bohong kan. Enggak ada apa-apa apanya ? Kau bimbang bagaimana orang ini dapat melindungimu kan ? Memang ia kelihatannya orang baik. Tapi dalam hati kecilmu kau ragu akan kekuatan orang ini, kan ? akui saja… kalau begitu mengapa tidak tanyakan langsung saja padanya ?_

Anjing kecil itu berlari-lari di taman sambil mengejar kupu-kupu. Riza mengamatinya sambil duduk di bangku taman, sedangkan roy berdiri di sampinnya.

"kenapa enggak duduk ?"

"kan tugasku menjaga kamu…"

"malah mencolok kalau begitu, bodoh ! ayo duduk.."

"roy, kenapa kamu mau bekerja pada ayahku ? tadinya kamu ada di mana ?" riza memutuskan bertanya itu saja. Padahal banyak lagi pertanyaan di benaknya.

"tidak… hanya keinginanku saja…"

Riza ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi, namun diganggu oleh kedatangan sahabatnya.

"Riza ! sedang apa di sini ? Eh ?" pandangannya tertuju pada roy yang duduk disampingnya. "rupanya kau sudah memulai langkahmu juga, ya ? selamat deh…selamat…."

"ah..eh..um… bukan! Bukan begitu…dia…eh… bodyguardku….kau sudah dengar tentang terror itu kan…"

"ya…. Oh.. baiklah. Ya sudah, aku tidak mau menggangu waktu kalian. Bye !"

"kalau begitu, sepertinya memang sudah sore… kita harus pulang."

Roy berdiri dari bangkunya, begitu pula Riza. Ia merenggangkan badannya sebentar sebelum memanggil Black Hayate kembali.

Mereka berjalan melalui taman, dimana banyak anak-anak sering bermain di sana. Beberapa anak terlihat sedang bermain lempar-lemparan, ketika salah satu batu yang mereka lempar meleset dan terlontar ke arah Riza.

"AWAS !" teriak Roy, namun Riza tak sempat lagi menghindar. Dengan segera cowok itu menjentikkan jarinya. Api besar keluar dan membakar batu itu, hingga habis menjadi seperti meteor.

Riza yang melihat kejadian itu hanya dapat terpaku dalam terkesimaannya akan kehebatan Roy yang tadinya ia ragukan. Sekarang ia percaya. Ia percaya sepenuhnya pada orang yang ada di sampingnya itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Roy mengantar Riza sampai ke depan kamarnya, lalu mengucapkan sedikit selamat tinggal. Riza melempar dirinya ke atas ranjang empuknya itu. Tak disangka hari ini menjadi hari yang amat menyenangkan baginya. Roy amat baik, dan ia senang bisa berada dengannya. Ia tidak perlu takut lagi soal terror itu, dan ia juga tidak peduli lagi. Akhirnya setelah kecapekan, ia tertidur dengan lelapnya…

"Mama, hari ini bolehkah aku pergi ke taman ria ?" tanya Riza sambil mengaduk-aduk susu yang ada di depannya. "Aku mau mengajak Gracia dan Maes"

"Boleh… jangan lupa ajak bodyguardmu, ya.."

"oke !"

Setelah sarapan pagi yang mewah itu, Riza segera kembali ke kamarnya dan menekan nomor Gracia.

"Hey, Gracia ! Tebak apa !" suaranya bersemangat.

"ya ? Kau baru dapat pacar ?"

Blushed. "bu..bukan… Mamaku memperbolehkan kita hari ini jalan-jalan di taman ria, walaupun masih ada sedikit desas-desus terror itu."

"tunggu sebentar…. Oke. Kalau begitu, kau menjemputku jam berapa ?"

"jam 9 pagi saja. Jangan lupa ajak Maes !

"iya lah… dia yang paling antusias kalau jalan-jalan."

"dan satu lagi… sembunyikan kameranya."

"bisa ? Dia orang yang punya kamera tersembunyi di setiap lengan bajunya !"

Keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "itu maes yang kita kenal !"

"Riza !" Suara dari luar memanggil.

"hey… itu Roy. Ya sudah, ya… kujemput di rumahmu jam 9. Bye !"

riza segera keluar dari kamarnya setelah menutup telpon. Roy di luar telah siap menjaganya sepanjang hari lagi.

"Riza… manis sekali !" puji Gracia. Hari itu, riza memakai hot pants, yang benar-benar pendek, dengan kau tanktop berwarna putih. Topi biru muda, dengan serasi menghiasi kepalanya.

"Gracia, jangan memuji. Sudah ah. Ayo, jalan !"

tapi memang, saat itu Roy sempat blushed sedikit melihat Riza yang lumayan hot, namun ia menutupinya.

"saya menunggu saja di sini. Nanti kalau kalian berempat sudah Selesai, telpon saya, oke ?" sopir mereka, Sebastian.

-----

"hey, roy… bagaimana dengan merry go round ? Sepertinya belum banyak antrian…" usul Maes.

"umm… pikir-pikir dulu, ya…"

"iya… kayaknya enak…" Riza juga mengiyakan.

"yaa…ya sudah…." Roy sedikit tidak yakin.

Akhirnya mereka semua naik. Mereka berempat memilih kursi yang berhadapan, daripada kuda. Setelah turun dari wahana ini, satu dari mereka kelihatannya tidak sehat.

"hey, roy ? kenapa ? tidak enak badan ?"

"Uuuggh…." Kepalanya berputar-putar. Ia anti sekali naik merry go round sejak dia masih kecil… tapi .. yah, terpaksalah hari ini dia naik, dan akhirnya seperti ini. Kepalanya pusing, berputar-putar…. Sungguh menyedihkan…

"tidak.. hanya sedikit… alergi.. naik.. merry… go round…"

Ketiga orang itu tertawa, melihat roy yang sepertinya hebat, ternyata alergi pada mainan anak kecil. Mereka masih tertawa, ketika ledakan keras terdengar di sayap timur taman bermain.

"ada bom di jet coaster !" kira-kira begitulah inti dari teriakan orang-orang.

"oh apa yang ada di sini ? putri president ?" tanya seseorang dari dalam asap yang masih mengepul.

"Kalian bertiga mundur ! biarkan aku saja yang maju..!" perintah Roy sambil menyiapkan sarung tangannya.

"oh ? Rupanya ada pengawal kecil yang mau dijadikan korban hiburan dulu ? menyenangkan…."

Secepat kilat orang itu menyerang dengan samurai panjang yang ada padanya. Roy menjentikkan jarinya sambil menghindar. Lumayan cepat. Orang itu dapat menghindar dari seranganapi roy. Hanya saja, jas hitamnya terbakar. Ia melempar jasnya ke atas, lalu menghuskan samurainya, menyobek-nyobek jasnya itu dalam hitungan seperseribu detik.

"roy ! hati-hati !" teriak Riza dari belakang, memperhatikannya sedang bertarung. Semua orang rata-rata sudah meninggalkan tempat itu karena bom yang ada. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

"lihat saja putri fuhrer di situ baik-baik... pengawalmu ini akan mati perlahan-lahan di tanganku…"

Kembali orang bertopeng itu menyerang, roy pun bersiap dengan apinya. Secepat kilat ia telah berada di belakang roy, dan ia terlambat mengeluarkan api. Pisau tajam mencabik bajunya, nyaris mengenai kulitnya. Namun ia terhempas jauh ke tanah.

" $&$ !" ia memaki, sambil mengelap darah mengalir dari bibirnya.

"hanya seperti itu ! Lemah sekali ? Yakin kau bisa menjaga putri fuhrer eh ! jaga aja tuh babi di kandang ! hahahahaaa !" tawanya mengelegar.

Roy berusaha berdiri dengan kakinya. "kurang ajar…."

"Mau lagi, bocah ! sini kulayani ! lumayan untuk pembukaan !"

ia menyerang sekali lagi, namun kali ini roy lebih cepat. Ia meninju orang itu dan sambil satu tangannya lagi menciptakan api. Api keluar dan membakar hangus topengnya. Samurainya pun terlempar.

"SEBASTIAN !" keempat dari mereka terperanjat.

"ya……." Jawabnya singkat, lalu secepat kilat ia mengambil Riza, menekan lehernya dengan lengannya "bodoh sekali kalian tidak awas… dengar, kau bocah api… tanggalkan sarung tanganmu, dan berbaliklah lalu pulang. kalau kau menyerang, api mu juga akan segera membakar tuanmu dan aku hidup-hidup… kau pilih yang mana ?"

"JANGAN MAU ROY ! BIARKAN SAJA AKU !" teriak Riza.

Roy dalam kebimbangan. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. "kau menang…"

Ia melepaskan sarung tangannya, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya. "sekarang juga lepaskan Riza !"

Sambil membawa Riza, ia berjalan perlahan-lahan mengambil samurainya yang terlempar. "Tunggu 1000 tahun lagi baru kau dapat memerintahkan ku seperti itu ! Bwahahahahaha !"

Ia mengambil samurainya dan hendak mengibaskannya pada riza, ketika tanah pijakan tempat ia berdiri bergetar dan menjadi tonjolan-tonjolan segitiga yang runcing. Sebastian melepaskan riza, ketika ia mencoba mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Samurainya pun terlepas dari genggamannya.

"jangan anggap remeh kami para alchemist… tanpa sarung tangan pun aku masih bisa membuat proses transmutasi yang lain…"

roy membuat gambar lingkaran dengan ujung batu yang ditemukannya. Secepat kilat kilat ia mengambil sarung tangannya, berlari sambil memakainya lalu mengeluarkan api, membakar Sebastian hingga hitam.

"urusanku sampai di sini saja.. kalau mau bermain lebih serius, aku sudah memanggangmu hingga habis. Tapi untung kau akan diserahkan pada pihak yang berwenang…" matanya tajam menatap pegawai yang menyamar itu. "ingat… jangan pernah mau menyulut kemarahan sang Flame Alchemist… ingat itu.. "

Tepat beberapa menit kemudian, Maes dan Gracia telah kembali dengan sejumlah polisi datang untuk mengamankan tempat tersebut. Sebastian ditangkap dan dibawa untuk disidang.

"wow.. kerja yang bagus !" puji Maes padanya.

"tentu."

Roy berjalan ke arah Riza, lalu memberikan tangannya. "bisa berdiri ?"

Gadis itu menangguk, "terima kasih…"

Gracia menghela nafasnya. "akhirnya hari ini jadi hari yang panjang.. tak kusangka kalau terror itu ternyata betulan... dan memang benar, dia menyamar menjadi orang dalam… benar-benar berbahaya…"

"Kita pulang bagaimana ?" tiba-tiba maes bertanya.

"Oh iya !" Riza menepuk dahinya. Bodoh sekali, yang mengantar mereka sudah digiring ke polisi.

"boleh aku yang setir ?" tanya Maes pada Gracia.

"oh.. tidak sayang ! Hidup kita bisa berada di ujung tanduk lagi untuk kedua kalinya!"

Akhirnya, diputuskan Gracia lah yang menyetir mereka pulang. Sebab, riza dan Roy keduanya dalam keadaan lelah, sedangkan Maes, ia sudah 24 kali gagal dalam ujian mengendarai mobil…

Mereka sudah lega akan terror itu… tapi sebenarnya mereka tidak tahu… kalau terror yang sebenarnya masih menghantui mereka… dan ada dekat sekali dengan mereka…

A/n : well… kelihatannya sudah Selesai. Tapi masih panjang, dan aku merencanakan untuk membuat part 2 nya juga, oh iya, tidak lupa pula, aku mau bilang terima kasih buat yang udah nge-reviews.. thx berat !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Berita tertangkapnya orang yang menyebar terror pada keluaga fuhrer itu telah menjadi berita yang hangat dalam pembicaraan media masa. Riza sendiri masih punya banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Kenapa dia mau melakukan itu ? Apa aku memang targetnya ? lalu kenapa ?

"haah… untung kau memilih untuk membuang sarung tanganmu dan menggunakan batu itu roy…"

"ya ! memang kenapa ?"

"tidak… hanya… tadi kupikir kau terlalu bodoh untuk melempar senjatamu, yang sama saja artinya dengan menyerahkan diri dan mengibarkan bendera putih."

"kau tahu, riza. Kenapa ?"

"karena kau bisa membuat proses transmutasi dengan batu ?" ia mereka-nerka.

"tidak.. itu baru kepikiran beberapa detik sesudahnya."

"kalau begitu, apa ?"

Roy hanya tersenyum dan tidak menjawabnya, membiarkan Riza merenggek padanya memberitahukan jawabannya.

"ya sudah, sudah malam. Aku tinggal dulu. Oke ?"

"ya.. terima kasih buat hari ini.."

"ternyata kau tak tahu…..kau tahu kenapa ? _karena aku care padamu…_" ia menggumam dengan keras tanpa tersadar. Riza sempat mendengar sedikit yang roy katakan. Namun ia berpura-pura tidak dengar apa-apa dan membiarkan roy keluar dari kamarnya.

Setelah cowok itu keluar, riza menarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi dan berguling-guling di ranjang. Baru ini pertama kalinya ia merasa jantungnya berdebar hingga rasanya hampir copot. Setiap kali ia memejamkan matanya, image roy tidak dapat hilang dari dirinya. Mungkin inilah yang dirasakan Gracia pada Maes setiap hari….

Malam itu, ia dipanggil keluar oleh ayahnya. Dan ia tidak menyangka topic yang mereka bicarakan seperti ini..

"Riza, kau sudah umur 18, tapi hingga sekarang kau masih belum punya pacar…" Ayahnya memulai percakapan.

"Sudah kubilang, aku belum merasa waktunya… jadi kupikir ini belumlah waktu yang tepat." Ia menolak, padahal yang ada di hatinya hanya roy semata.

"Riza ! Dengarkan dulu ! Begini, besok putra dari fuhrer negara Xing akan datang berkunjung." Lalu ayahnya mengambil secangkir kopi dan menghidupnya. "AKu harap kau dapat akrab dengannya. Dia seorang dengan intelegensi tinggi, berpendidikan, dari keluarga cukup ternama, dan cukup tampan. Kurasa dia bisa jadi pasangan yang cocok denganmu…"

Riza terdiam. Entah kenapa terasa ada penolakan dalam hatinya. Padalah dari dulu ia adalah seorang anak penurut yang tidak pernah menolak- apa pun yang disuruh oleh kedua orang tuannya. ".. lihat besok saja, deh.."

"ah, ya. Aku juga mau kau berpakaian serapih mungkin, kau akan menjemputnya di bandara besok jam setengah sepuluh."

"night dad…" ia mengecup pipi ayahnya dan beranjak ke kamar tidurnya.

-- keesokan harinya, bandara di Amestris –

"selamat pagi, Ms. Hawkeye." Sapanya sambil tersenyum. Riza membalas kembali dengan senyum. "selamat pagi, Mr. Havoc. Selamat datang di Amestris. Mau kuantar jalan-jalan berkeliling Amestris ?"

_Oh, bagus sekali, riza. Actingmu terlalu bagus. Kau memang anak yang terlalu patuh pada orang tuamu. Padahal kau tidak ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan, kan !_

"Boleh… boleh…" ia tertawa lagi, lalu perlahan menyelipkan lengannya di pinggul Riza. Riza merasa sedikit terganggu akan kelakuannya yang _sok berteman akrab_ atau lebih lagi _sok romantis _itu, namun ia tidak bisa menolak. Ini demi persahabatan negaranya dengan negara tetangga…

Dari jauh, kedua orang tua mereka menatap anak-anak mereka yang sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Amestris. "Hey.. keduanya bisa jadi pasangan yang serasi, bukan ?"

"ya..hahaha… mau toss demi masa depan Amestris dan Xing ?"

Keduanya mengangkat gelas anggur yang ada pada tangan mereka.

"Untuk masa depan Amestris dan Xing."

XXxxXX

Roy merasa tidak diperhatikan oleh kedua orang itu, dan hari ini ia sedang bad mood. Riza yang memperhatikannya, berkali-kali berusaha menjauhi John yang selalu mencari kesempatan dengannya. Kesal. Padahal menurutnya, John tidak sekeren atau sebaik Roy. Malah ia lebih terkesan menyebalkan, menurutnya.

Sudah satu minggu Havoc berada di Amestris, dan akhirnya besok ia akan pulang juga. Roy dan Riza keduanya merasa lega, ditinggal oleh kawan mereka yang menyebalkan itu.

"Riza, kau sudah kenal baik dengan John bukan ?" tanya ayahnya.

Riza hanya mengangguk, merasakan aura buruk yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Besok hari terakhirnya di sini… Kuharap bisa jadi hari yang terbaik baginya, bagi Amestris, juga Xing."

"sudahlah, ayah… langsung ke topic aja…"

"begini… ayahnya menawarkanmu menjadi menantunya… " ia berhenti sebentar sambil mengambil sebuah surat dan memberikan padanya. "kau… akan menerimanya bukan ? Besok akan dilaksanakan acara pertunangan…"

"APA !" gelas yang sedang dipegangnya jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping. "Bagaimana mungkin ? aku tidak mau ! AKu tidak akan menghadiri upacara itu !"

"RIZA ! baru kali ini kau jadi kurang ajar begini !" ia berdiri dan hendak memukulnya, namun untung ditahan oleh ibunya. "sudahlah… sabar sebentar…."

"Riza… kau tahukan… ini juga bisa membuka kesempatan yang baik untuk masa depanmu…. Anak fuhrer di Xing itu juga sudah memenuhi criteria yang _sempurna, _bukan ? Pikirkan dulu lah…"

Riza tidak menjawab, namun segera berdiri dari sofa tempat mereka berbincang-bincang dan lari ke kamarnya. Sesampai di kamar, ia melempar dirinya ke atas ranjang, dan berteriak kuat-kuat dibawah bantalnya. Kesal sekali…. Ia merasa hidupnya selalu dibatasi oleh orang tuanya. Sudah cukup selama ini ia jadi anak yang patuh. Apa pun yang diinginkan orang tuanya ia lakukan. Tapi sekarang ? Ini menyankut masa depannya ! Tidak mungkin ia menikahi orang yang tidak ia sayang.. tidak mungkin !

Paginya setelah menangis semalaman ia merasa lebih baik. "Riza… dengarkan…" pagi itu rupanya ia sudah disambut oleh ibunya melalui communicator dalam kamarnya. "kali ini.. saja kau lakukan perintah kami… tolong deh.."

Riza menarik nafas panjang, lalu mengambil dress hijau pucat diatas lutut miliknya dengan ornamen bunga kecil dibawahnya dan renda hijau tua. _Ini terakhir kalinya aku mau melakukan perintah mereka yang tidak kusukai.._ batinnya dalam dirinya. Ia terus membisikan kalimat itu berulang-ulang kali agar kali ini pun ia tetap dapat patuh pada orang tuanya.

Riza keluar, sudah dalam keadaan rapih. Rambutnya tetap ia gerai panjang, namun dengan pita hijau menghiasinya. Di luar, roy sudah menjaganya, siap sedia kapan saja.

"wow.. rupanya akhirnya kau tidak single juga... " ia mengejek. Riza tidak tertarik bercanda dengannya, memberikan tampang kesal dan membuang muka.

"hey.. yang mau bertunangan hari ini jangan sedih begitu, dong… seharusnya kan hari ini kau berbahagia…"

"tidak ada urusannya denganmu, Roy !" teriaknya kesal lalu berjalan ke arah dinning room.

"oh well, rupanya hari ini bukan hari keberuntunganku ? bukan begitu ?" ia kemudian mengikuti Riza dari belakang.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Hehe… kembali untuk chapter ini sebelumnya mau dikasih warning dulu buat adanya lemon, walau hanya sedikit dan tidak terlalu eksplisit…

Riza tidak dapat membayangkan, tidak pernah memimpikan, tidak pernah menyangka…. Sekarang dirinya telah berada di sebuah ruangan pertemuan yang amat besar, dengan banyak orang di sana. Di luar, wartawan bertubi-tubi telah siap meliput dirinya. Hatinya berdebar-debar, menanyakan apakah ini keputusan yang tepat…

"riza.." ibunya menaruh tangannya di atas pundaknya. "jangan gugup..relax aja…"

Riza berusaha tersenyum. Tapi ia sulit. Ia tidak suka pada orang ini… semua ini ia lakukan hanya untuk nama Amestris, hanya untuk nama ayahnya, nama keluarganya… kalau tidak untuk itu, dari tadi pun ia telah pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

_Tidak bisa begini…._

Riza minta permisi sebentar pada ayahnya, sebelum upacara tersebut dimulai. Ia mengajak Roy keluar dan mereka berdua berjalan ke tempat yang sepi. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka mulut, entah menanyakan soal pertunangan Riza kali ini. Riza mengentikan langkahnya.

"roy, bantu aku…"

"bantu apa, riza ?"

"… aku ti..tidak bisa ikut…. A..aku..aku tidak mau…a..aku tidak bisa…." Ia terbata-bata mengatakannya, kepalanya tertunduk, menghindari bertatapan mata dengan Roy.

"kenapa ? Ini seharusnya jadi hari bahagia untukmu… ! Bayangkan, kau dan putra negara Xing… pasangan terhebat di abad ini!" roy berusaha menghibur.

"tapi kau tidak mengerti perasaanku ! Kukira aku dapat mengajakmu ke sini, untuk bicara, karena kau mengerti perasaanku ! ternyata aku salah !" akhirnya Riza hampir berteriak. Dalam hatinya tergores kesedihan yang mendalam.

Riza akhirnya menangis, dan membenturkan dirinya ke arah roy.

"ri..riza…." matanya yang sipit itu terbelalak. Tangannya membelai rambutnya sambil menenangkan gadis itu. "begini… menurutku.. kalau kau memang tidak suka.. katakan tidak… jangan lakukan hal itu karena terpaksa.. hanya untuk orang lain saja… kau juga manusia. Kau juga punya kepentingan untuk dirimu sendiri. Sebaliknya… kalau kau suka.. katakan suka.. jangan pula kau mengelak… ini pilihan dirimu… jangan pilih dengan otakmu… pilihah dengan hatimu.. apa pun, itu jadi keputusanmu… (wow, kupikir roy kali ini OOC banget, ya….)"

"a..aku tidak bisa, roy ! Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengannya…."

Roy tersenyum. Riza telah mengatakan apa yang ada dari dasar hatinya.

"a..aku tidak bisa bertunangan dengannya…. Karena…." Ia menarik nafas sebentar, membiarkan isakan-isakan yang masih tersisa itu. "karena…. Aku..a…aku suka pada orang yang ada dihadapanku…"

AKhirnya kelepasan juga. Hatinya tergerak untuk mengatakan itu, sebab tadi roy telah bilang, kalau kita suka… katakan.. dan tanpa perintah dari otaknya, semua itu terkatakan langsung… Riza tak dapat mengelak lagi dari mukanya yang merah total itu.

Roy pun tercengang mendengar pernyataan riza yang terakhir. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa hal ini akan berujung ke sini pula.

"ri…riza !" ia melepaskan gadis itu dari dekapannya. Riza masih tetap tertunduk ke lantai, malu akan hal yang telah dikatakannya.

Belum sempat satu dari mereka mengatakan apa-apa lagi, beberapa orang telah datang mengahampiri mereka.

"ah ! itu dia nona Hawkeye ! NONA ! Kami telah mencarimu kemana-mana !" kedua orang itu berlari menghampiri mereka.

_ah… holy --- ! pengganggu suasana… _ pikir roy kesal. Ia baru sadar, kalau riza kembali ke sana, dan mengatakan ketidak sediaannya, maka apa kata media masa ? apa kata orang tuanya ? Amestris ? xing ? Keadaan akan lebih ruwet ! Lebih baik….

Roy mendorong riza hingga membentur tembok, lalu menekan bibirnya bersama, hingga wajah riza tertutup wajahnya.

"Nona Hawk-… " pengawal itu sedikit tertahan dan mukanya memerah melihat kedua orang yang sedang bermesraan. "uh.. maaf mengganggu !"

Lalu ia berlari lagi ke tempat lain. "nona Hawkeye ! di mana anda ?"

"lho ? Aneh tadi sepertinya aku melihat dia, ya…!"

roy tidak melepaskan riza,hingga akhirnya dua penggangu itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"ah.. sori…"

Muka riza yang memerah itu, hanya menggeleng. "ti..tidak apa-apa…umm.. roy, bagaimana dengan hubungan Amestris-Xing kalau aku menolak ? Pasti suasananya tidak enak lagi…"

"nah.. itu yang sedang kupikirkan…" ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. "…kau kabur saja…"

Riza tampak bingung atas tawaran ini. "mau kemana ?"

"tidak perlu jauh-jauh… yang penting kita harus keluar dari gedung ini…"

Riza mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, pertama-tama hal yang perlu dilakukan ialah mengubah penampilanmu…" Roy mengeluarkan kacamata hitam dan memakaikannya pada Riza, lalu ia mengeluarkan topinya, dan memasukkan rambut riza kedalam topi, sehingga ia terlihat berambut pendek.

"oke ! sip! Tidak ada lagi yang akan mengenalmu." Roy mengancungkan jempolnya pada penampilan riza yang diubah olehnya. "sekarang, yang penting kau Pd aja jalan melewati mereka, oke !"

Roy dan Riza berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka, ke arah pers berada. Dengan cukup susah payah mereka menembus dinding wartawan gesit yang banyak, ingin meliput kejadian ini. Akhirnya mereka telah sampai di tempat parkir dan roy segera mencari mobil hitam yang tadi dikendarai mereka ke sini. Sopir yang membawa mobil itu telah roy pukul dari belakang, sehingga mereka mendapatkan kunci mobilnya.

"bagus.. nyala ! Kalau begitu, ayo jalan !"

Mesin mobil mengaum dan beberapa detik kemudian telah meninggalkan gedung pertemuan yang sekarang sedang ramai mencari putri fuhrer itu. Tidak ada satu pun yang memperhatikan kalau Roy juga menghilang dari tempat itu. Tapi biarlah mereka dipusingkan dulu, sementara kedua orang ini kabur.

"ke mana kita ? Kalau balik ke rumah… berarti sama aja…." Tanya riza cemas sambil meremas-remas tangannya.

"ke hotel Amestris. Kau bisa tinggal dulu di sana untuk beberapa waktu." Katanya cepat sambil memperhatikan jalan.

--------

Hotel Amestris… sama seperti namanya… besar, gagah, dan lebih khasnya lagi, semua pegawainya menggunakan seragam biru, mirip dengan seragam militer Amestris. Roy segera ke reception desk dan memesan sebuah kamar.

"atas nama siapa, pak kalau saya boleh tahu ?"

"Leroy Mustang."

"ya.. tunggu sebentar…. Ini kunci kamar anda. Have a nice day.."

Roy segera mengambil kunci yang diserahkan oleh pegawai itu.

"jadi, roy…." Tanya riza. "nama panjangmu Leroy Mustang ?"

Roy menggeleng, sambil mengambil minuman yang ada di mini bar. "nama ayahku. Kalau aku memakai namaku di sini, kalau kita dicari akan mudah ketahuan." Lalu ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan menguncinya.

Riza menarik nafas panjang, sambil bermain-main dengan bantal yang ada. "aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa kalau nanti kalau harus balik ke rumah…."

"riza… riza… katakan saja apa yang keluar dari hatimu.. jangan dipikirkan ! Kan aku sudah bilang berkali-kali…"

"tapi.." riza menengok ke arahnya, namun kaget dan sedikit memerah ketika melihat roy nya yang tanpa berkaus dan hanya dengan boxernya saja. "uum…."

"riza…. Aku ingin tahu.. apa yang tadi kau katakan…" bisiknya dengan seduktif. "kau ingin jawabanku ?"

Riza yang total blushed itu mengangguk. Roy berjalan ke arahnya, mengangkatnya dengan gaya pengantin dan menyatukan bibir mereka. lidahnya beradu dengan lidah riza, namun akhirnya ia menang. Lidahnya menjilati seluruh langit-langit mulut riza. _Hm.. ada roti bakar tadi paginya pun masih terasa,…_ pikir Roy.

Selama mulut mereka sibuk, tangan Roy pun sibut meluncurkan dress hijau riza darinya. Setelah selesai, mereka berdua kembali hanyut dalam tatapan mata yang penuh nafsu untuk satu sama lain tersebut. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Roy berhasil melepas dress Riza dan melemparnya ke sofa.

Ia membawa Riza hingga akhirnya mereka jatuh di atas ranjang.

"r..roy…."

"kau sudah siap, riza ?"

Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Orang ini betul-betul mencintainya. Dan ia juga sayang padanya….tapi mengapa mereka mencapai tahap ini secepat ini ? Bagaimana kalau ia menolak dan membuat roy kecewa… tapi.. ia juga sedikit ragu.. kalau terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya, yang akan menjadi sorotan adalah nama Amestris. Andaikan ia hanya anak orang biasa, maka apa pun yang terjadi padanya tidak akan menjadi berita untuk orang bnyak...

Namun Riza belum memutuskan, ketika roy sudah melepaskan baju dalamnya. Sekarang mereka dalam keadaan tanpa apa-apa, sendirian dalam kamar yang terkunci… tak ada seorang pun yang tahu….

"ro..roy…tu…tunggu…seben-" namun roy mengacuhkan kata-katanya, dan meneruskan permainannya.

Jika ada yang melewati kamar itu, pasti terdengar dari dalam rintihan-rintihan seperti "ahhh…" atau "tunggu sebentar, roy…." Yah.. dan lain-lain.. (contoh dalam anime aja ketika riza tidur dan mimpi, ketika episode warehouse 13)

Malam itu, setelah keduanya kelelahan, akhirnya mereka tertidur bersama….

-----

Riza terbangun, dan melihat Roy sudah rapih, sambil bersiap-siap memakai sepatunya. Riza terdiam dan mengambil bajunya, lalu memakainya tanpa bicara sepatah kata apa pun.

"bagaimana semalam ?"

Riza tersenyum. "luar biasa…."

"aku senang, kau menikmatinya…" ia terdiam menatap karpet dibawahnya. "selamat tinggal, riza…"


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 5

Riza merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. "hey… apa maksudnya ini ?"

"dengarkan, riza… aku….tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu… oke… ?" katanya dingin, lalu kembali memakai sepatunya lagi.

Riza rasanya langsung down sekali. "apa-apan ini maksudnya, roy ! Kalau begitu kenapa kau lakukan hal yang tadi malam !"

"kau masih belum sadar, riza ? tugas teroris itu sudah selesai… sekarang ia tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja…."

"ti..tidak mungkin…." Riza berlari menghentikannya. "jangan bohong, Roy ! AKu percaya padamu ! Kau tidak mungkin orang sejahat itu ! Aku yakin !" ia meraih kakinya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya. "tidak mungkin….ti..tidak mungkin… kan ?.. Roy ! Aku percaya.. kau satu-satunya yang aku percaya…."

Roy menarik nafas panjang sebelum kemudian, ia membelai rambut riza dan perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari kakinya.

"aku pergi dulu…." Lelaki itu berjalan keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan seorang gadis yang sambil menangis, meraung-raung memanggil namanya.

--------------------------- ------------------------------- ------------------------------- --------------

Setelah insiden di hotel itu, dan setelah ia yakin dirinya sudah tenang, ia pulang ke rumahnya. Pertamanya ia sedikit takut, harus mengatakan apa pada orang tuanya, tentang kepergiannya tiba-tiba di upacara itu. tapi, ia sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengatakannya.

"ma..pa.. sori,…. Aku kabur saat upacara itu.. aku..hanya.. tidak bisa..aku tidak mau dengannya…" malahan ia semakin sedih mengingat dirinya ditolak oleh Roy.

Kedua orang tuanya itu memeluknya ketika melihat Riza datang. "tidak apa-apa… yang penting kau selamat… itu sudah jauh lebih penting…"

"ya.. kau tidak tahu, ayahmu sudah seperti orang gila mengerahkan seluruh tentaranya mencari kau di gedung itu."

Setelah melepas rindu pada putri satu-satunya itu. Fuhrer Hawkeye menatap anaknya. "nak, mulai sekarang, kami juga tidak akan memaksakan kehendak kami lagi… kau bisa memilih jalan hidupmu sendiri… maafkan kami.. selama ini terlalu mengekangmu…"

"tidak apa-apa…" ia memeluk kedua orang tuanya. Tidak buruk juga berterus terang apa yang ia pikirkan…

------------------ --------------------- ----------------------------------- ------------------------

Satu masalah telah selesai. Namun masih jga ada beban yang menempel padanya. Beban ini rasanya jauh lebih berat daripada yang sebelumnya.

_Ya.. berterus terang saja…_ itu yang selalu diingatnya.. dan justru membuatnya semakin ingat pada roy.

Bicara soal Roy, ia tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada orang tuanya. Tapi, menurut bapak dan ibu negara itu, roy telah memberika surat pengunduran diri, sehubung dengan tertangkapnya teroris itu… yang sebenarnya padahal Riza tahu… bukan sebenarnya…

Riza bimbang. Ia mengambil telepon, lalu menutupnya kembali. Hatinya deg-degan… akhirnya kembali ia menekan nomor yang ia kenal hingga ada jawaban di sebelahnya.

"Halo… Roy mustang di sini ?"

"ha..halo…roy ?"

"riza ?"

"roy…a..ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan" suaranya terdengar tegas, namun ada getaran ketakutan dan ketidak pastian didalamnya.

"ya…kenapa ?"

"r..roy…"

"riza, sebaiknya kau datang ke sini saja, lalu kau katakan langsung. Sepertinya ini bukan percakapan yang dapat dilakukan ditelepon…"

terdengar keheningan yang panjang. "di mana alamatmu ?"

"apartemen blok R nomor 1021."

"baik… aku segera ke sana."

------------------------- -------------------------

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Riza telah berada di dalam apartemen Roy. Ia tidak menyangka lelaki ini tinggal di apartemen yang cukup mewah, dan yang paling penting, kamarnya rapih teratur.

"maafkan aku soal tadi, riza. Namun aku yakin telepon ku pasti sudah disadap. Aku tidak bisa bicara hal penting di sana….."

Riza mengangguk. "aku mengerti…"

"sekarang…katakan…"

"r..roy…a..aku…."

"hm ! kenapa ?"

"a..aku… hamil, roy…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku ?" tanyanya dingin.

"Roy ! di..dia anakmu! Kau ayahnya ! apa urusannya ? kau malah bertanya seperti itu ?" riza mulai kesal, sementara air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Riza, semua itu kulakukan… karena itu sudah menjadi tugasku ! Sekarang organisasi dibelakangku sedang mengadakan pesta atas tercorengnya nama keluarga Hawkeye. Kau mengerti ?"

TIdak….tidak mungkin.. hatinya terus berbisik. Roy telah melakukan hal keji padanya… dan sekarang, ia tidak mau bertanggung jawab… bagaimana dengannya nanti ? Haruskah ia berterus terang lagi pada orang tuanya ? jangan ! kalau nanti berita ini menyebar ke public bagaimana ? Apa kata mama papanya ? apa kata orang soal negara ini, bagaimana fuhrer Hawkeye bisa memimpin negara ? menjaga anaknya saja tidak bisa….

"roy… aku percaya… kau bukan orang sekeras ini….aku yakin…"

"bodoh ! Kalau selama ini hanya aktingku saja, kau mau bagaimana !"

riza terdiam. Perlahan ia menghapus air matanya, dan mengambil tasnya. Lalu gadis itu berbalik dan mengarah ke pintu.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang ?"

"pulang… dan menjadi single parent buat anak ini… dia juga makhluk hidup… punya hak untuk hidup…aku tidak akan seperti kau yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab…" Riza kali ini lebih tegar dan lebih pasti dari sebelumnya.

Kata-kata Riza sekarang justru mengiang-ngiang di telinga roy.. terulang-ulang terus di otaknya. Tiba-tiba roy melihat tampak dirinya yang masih kecil.. sendirian… mama dan papanya harus berpisah… sudah cukup sakit dulu ia dibesarkan hanya oleh papanya.

"tunggu sebentar !" Roy berlari ke arahnya dan meraih lengannya. "jangan…jangan… jangan biarkan anak itu tumbuh tanpa ayah… jangan….tolong…"

"lalu sekarang bagaimana ?" lagi-lagi suara riza bergetar. "apa yang harus kulakukan ? jawab roy ! jawab ! Jangan hanya menghalangiku di setiap keputusan yang kuambil ! Beri solusi, roy !"

Ia terdiam. Tak tersadar, dirinya hanyut dalam perkataan gadis itu. Dari pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya, ia sadar, walau kelihatannya hanya sepotong kue, tugas ini berat… lebih berat dari kelihatanya… walau orang melihatnya ia telah menyelesaikannya dengan mudah, tapi tetap saja berat baginya. Ia harus berjuang melawan perasaan yang ada dalam dirinya. Ia harus membiarkan hatinya membeku seperti es, tidak membiarkan kehangatan gadis ini masuk kedalamnya… dan sekarang… ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa… di setiap titik air yang jatuh dari matanya, membuat ia semakin sadar… bahwa ia melakukan kesalahan besar…

Roy tetap terdiam, bergumul dalam batinnya. Ia mengajak Riza masuk kembali, lalu memeluknya dengan erat.. ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi.. "_maaf….maafkan aku, riza…"_

Sebuah perasaan tenang tiba-tiba meliputi keduanya. Berbeda sekali rasanya ketika mereka masih sendiri-sendiri. Berbagai perasaan takut… bingung… bersalah… semua berputar-putar membawa diri mereka dalam telaga yang kelam. Tapi ketika mereka bersama, … semua itu hilang. Dalam kehangatan satu sama lain, tidak ada lagi yang perlu mereka bimbangkan.

"duduklah, riza… aku buatkan kopi hangat." Katanya lembut sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"terima kasih…"

roy datang kembali dengan dua buah cangkir kopi yang hangat. Ia menaruh kedua cangkir itu di atas meja, lalu duduk di sebelah sofa.

"katakan, roy…"perintahnya, tanpa menatapnya. Matanya tertuju pada pantulan wajah yang terpantul dari permukaan kopi. "mengapa kau menghalangiku tadi ?"

"aku hanya.. tidak ingin anakku tumbuh sepertiku…" lalu ia menyeruput kopinya sedikit dan menaruhnya kembali di atas meja. "ayahku dan ibuku dulu keduanya bekerja di military… dan kau tahulah… aku ini… juga adalah anak dari sebuah kecelakaan."

"impossible !" Riza terperanjat. Kopi yang ada di tangannya hampir tumpah. "mereka tidak akan memperbolehkan hal itu terjadi di military. Kan ada peraturan, bahwa tidak boleh ada hubungan persahabatan antar anggota militer ?"

" ya.. kan sudah kubilang, aku lahir karena kecelakaan… dan.. mereka memisahkan ayahku dan ibuku… akhirnya aku ikut ayahku…"

"kejamnya…."

"ya… herannya.. aku hampir melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengan ayah dan ibuku.. ironi, eh ?" lalu ia kali ini menatap Riza dengan tajam. "sekarang,… apakah kau sudah siap ?"

Riza mengerutkan keningnya, bertanya-tanya apa maksud roy kali ini. Tawa roy menggelegar. "bodoh… maksudku, apa kau sudah siap untuk kabur ?"

"maksudnya ?"

"kalau tidak ingin menjelek-jelekan nama military, lebih baik kau kabur saja. Kebetulan, kantorku ada di East City… jadi kalau misalnya kau mau ikut aku ke East, di sana kau lebih tidak dikenali…"

"terserah keputusanmulah… aku percaya padamu sepenuhnya.." Riza yang lelah itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak roy dan beberapa kemudian jatuh tertidur. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Roy. Semakin dilihat, gadis ini terlihat semakin manis.

"baiklah… berarti tugasku kali ini gagal, huh !" ia menganggkat Riza dari sofa dan membawanya ke ranjang. "biarkan saja… aku juga sudah tidak akan berhubungan dengan mereka lagi…" Ia menyelimuti riza dan memberi kecupan selamat tidur di dahinya.

Roy mengambil bantal lagi, dan berjalan ke sofa. Malam itu ia akan tidur di sana. Dalam benaknya, terputar-putar banyak hal. Ia tahu, kalau ia memutuskan hubungan dengan organisasi yang membackingnya selama ini, berarti dirinya, dan keluarganya berada dalam masalah besar. Tapi ia berjanji… pasti akan melindungi Riza… juga anak mereka.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Riza terbangun pagi itu. Ia berada di atas ranjang yang empuk. Gadis itu memandang sekelilingnya. Ia baru sadar kalau ia tertidur di apartemen Roy hari itu. Ia melihat ke samping kanan kirinya, tapi tidak menemukan siapa pun. Riza segera turun dari ranjangnya berjalan ke luar. Di luar, ia melihat Roy dengan lelapnya sedang tertidur di atas sofa. Riza tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan ini.

Ia berjalan lagi ke arah dapur, dan memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan pagi bagi mereka.

Roy terbangun, saat bau wangi makanan menusuk hidungnya. Walau masih setengah mengantuk, ia berjalan ke arah wangi berasal yaitu dari dapur.

"pagi…" sapanya.

"roy ! sudah bangun ?"

"yup !" lalu ia menyalakan Tv, pas ketika saat itu beritanya tentang anak fuhrer yang kabur entah keman sudah 1 hari. "wow…. Rupanya bru 1 hari kabur saja sudah jadi sorotan media masa, ya ?"

Riza hanya tersenyum. "yang pasti kau tidak akan memberitahukan mereka aku ada di sini, kan !"

"untuk apa ? oh ya hari ini aku akan segera kembali ke East city. Ikut ?"

"kalau sudah tahu jawabannya tidak perlu bertanya !"

Keduanya segera menghabiskan sarapan pagi mereka, lalu Riza membantu Roy mengepak barang.

"GUK !"

"Black Hayate ! Selama ini kau bersembunyi dalam tasku, rupanya !" tanya riza sambil membelai bulunya yang lembut itu.

"Guk !" ia menggonggong bahagia.

"dia mau ikut ?"

"GUK !"

"roy, boleh kuajak ?"

"asal tidak mengganggu sih silahkan saja…" roy membuka jam alchemistnya. "ayo, keretanya sebentar lagi berangkat, tapi sebelum itu…." ia menyeringai. "aku perlu mengadakan sedikit perubahan…"

-------

Perjalanan kereta selama 5 jam itu membuat keduanya kelelahan. Kereta itu ditunda keberangkatannya selama 1 jam untuk memeriksa semua penumpang, atas perintah fuhrer untuk mencari putrinya yang kabur itu. Jantung riza berdebar berkali-kali saat petugas tersebut mendatanginya dan memeriksanya. Rambutnya telah diwarnai hitam oleh alchemy roy, lalu ia juga mengikat rambutnya jadi seperti buntut kuda kebelakang. Setelah petugas itu lewat, dan memeriksa lainnya, riza baru bisa menarik nafas lega.

-------

Ternyata rumah yang ditinggal oleh Roy itu, tidak bisa dikatakan sebuah rumah. Dari luar, terlihat umurnya sudah beratus-ratus tahun, berdiri besar, kokoh, dan tegap. Bangunan, yang lebih tepat di katakan sebuah mansion itu terbuat dari dinding-dinding bata berwarna merah tua dan disekelilingnya terdapat taman besar yang kurang terawat. Walau tidak sebesar rumah fuhrer King Hawkeye, tapi tetap saja sudah membuat roy terpana.

"roy… kau tinggal sendiri ?"

"ya.." katanya sambil memasukkan barangnya yang hanya terdiri dari dua buah koper kecil. "mansion ini diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi. Dulu ayahku dan aku tinggal di sini… tapi sekarang, ia lebih memilih untuk balik ke desa karena alasannya sendiri. Ayo, masuk."

Riza menatap ke dalam mansion itu. Sepertinya ia bisa hilang arah kalau sendirian di sini…

"di sini ada ruang tamu satu, dan di sebelahnya lagi ada ruang tamu dua. Lalu lurus dari sini, ada ruang makan. Dapur ada di sebelah kanannya. di sini ada beberapa ruangan lagi, misalnya perpustakaan yang juga terhubung ke lantai dua, ada ruang dokumen, dan lain-lain." Roy menarik nafas panjang, sebelum memulai penjelasannya yang panjang lagi. "di lantai dua ada kamarku, lalu juga ada beberapa kamar kosong. Lalu dari tangga ke sebelah kiri ada ruang besar kosong, dulu dipakai untuk ruang pertemuan…-"

"sebentar, roy. Kau benar-benar tinggal sendirian di rumah ini !"

Ia mengangguk.

"Lalu siapa yang mengepel, menyapu rumah ini ?"

"seminggu sekali, ada pelayan yang datang membersihkan rumah. Jadi, aku tidak perlu pusing lagi.."

Riza membunyikan nafas lega. Kalau tidak ia bisa gempor membersihkan rumah sebesar ini… seorang diri !

"kalau begitu, langsung ke kamar utama ?" tawarnya sambil mengajak black hayate dari tangan riza. Wanita itu mengangguk.

Kamar utama yang dipakai roy itu bernuansa kayu dan kelihatannya klasik. Tempat yang pertama kali dikunjungi riza di kamar itu ialah balkon, dimana saat itu terlihat matahari hampir tenggelam. Dari tempat itu, langit yang berwarna kemerahan dan orange itu terlihat indah sekali.

"mau makan apa buat nanti malam, riza ?"

"hm… di kulkas ada apa, roy ?"

Roy tidak yakin mengatakannya, dan ia terdiam sebentar untuk mencari alasan. "eeh… hm.. a..ada beberapa botol susu, dan berbagai botol champagne, lalu ada…. Makanan cepat jadi yang tinggal dipanaskan…. Beberapa butir telur…"

"HANYA ITU ?" Riza terperanjat, lalu turun ke dapur untuk memastikannya, dan hampir tepat semua yang dikatakan roy.

"kurasa begitu… setiap hari aku tinggal memesan makanan jadi.." ia tahu sebentar lagi rizanya akan memberi khotbah yang panjang mengenai makanan tidak sehat yang dimakannya setiap hari.

"kalau begini… hal pertama yang akan kulakukan besok ialah berbelanja ke pasar. Mengerti !"

"iya…iya…." Ia menekan nomor restauran yang biasa ia pesan untuk makan malam. "pizza buat makan malam, bagaimana ?"

"boleh…"

dan roy tahu, mungkin itu saat terakhirnya menikmati hidup dengan berbagai makanan instant dan segala yang serba cepat…

----------------

Selesai makan malam, Riza membantu roy membereskan piring dan meja. Setelah itu mereka ke ruang keluarga, sambil bersantai-santai menikmati malam dingin itu. Riza sebelumnya telah pergi ke perpustakaan dan menemukan beberapa buku yang sepertinya menarik perhatiannya. Ia mulai membaca, sedangkan roy mengambil dua buah gelas kristal dan sebotol anggur dari tempat barnya.

"kau yakin aku aman di sini, roy ?"

roy mengangguk. "Kau meragukanku huh?" ia berjalan dan duduk di sebelah riza, lalu membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. "jangan takut… kalaupun mereka menemukanmu, aku akan melindungimu…"

"ya… terima kasih…"

---------------

Pagi itu, sudah terjadi keributan yang tidak biasa di mansion Mustang yang biasanya tenang bagaikan kuburan itu.

"Roy ! Kemejamu belum dicuci tahu !" teriak Riza kelabakan. "seragammu belum digosok rapih !"

"biarkan saja ! Pakai yang kemarin juga tidak apa-apa… kusut sedikit tidak ada yang memperhatikan kok !"

"tidak bisa begitu !" riza menggambil seragamnya dan dengan segera menggosoknya dengan rapih. "roy..roy… dulu hidupmu ini kayak bagaimana sih !"

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum. Benar perkiraannya, bagaimana bedanya hidup sebagai bujangan dengan sebagai seorang couple.

Riza telah selesai memakaikan seragam biru roy yang telah rapih ia gosok, lalu roy memberikan kecupan cepat di dahi riza. "sori, riza… aku enggak punya waktu banyak untukmu… tapi sepulang kerja aku pasti secepatnya langsung pulang dan menemuimu, oke ?"

"iya… ada Buruha kok.."

"bye hun !"

Setelah itu, roy segera berlari keluar, dan mengendarai mobilnya, sambil berkomen seperti "gawat.. telat !" Riza tersenyum. Sepertinya kehidupan yang berbeda kali ini akan jadi menarik…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sudah beberapa bulan Riza tinggal di rumah Roy, dan menjalani kehidupan sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan di sana, dan ia juga mulai hafal tata letak rumah itu, walau terkadang ia juga masih pernah satu dua kali hilang arah. Seperti biasa, hari-harinya ia isi dengan membaca buku, membersihkan rumah, menemani black Hayate jalan-jalan sambil terkadang berbelanja di kota.

"sore honey !" teriak roy dari bawah. Rupanya ia sudah pulang. Riza segera menaruh buku yang sedang dibawanya, lalu ia turun ke bawah perlahan-lahan, menyambut roynya yang baru pulang itu.

"bagaimana keadaan malaikat kecilku, huh ?" tanyanya sambil mengelus perut Riza yang semakin membesar itu.

"oh ! Dia nakal sekali. Dari pagi ia menendang-nendang terus… sama seperti ayahnya…"

"heh ! ya.. itu anakku ! hahaha ! " ia tertawa lebar. "hm…hun, kau sudah buat makan malam ?"

"belum, mengapa ?"

"hari ini kita dinner diluar aja yuk ! Itung-itung sudah lama kita enggak keluar bareng…"

"oke… kalau begitu kau cepat mandi sana !"

Roy memberikan riza wajah cemberut. "um.. hun, bolehkah aku mandi pulang nanti saja…? Ya..?"

Riza tidak menjawab, namun hanya memberikan senyuman misterius padanya, namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia sudah menyerangnya dengan beribu kelitikan di perutnya.

"oke ! Oke ! stop Riza ! stop!" Roy hampir mati kehabisan nafas tidak tahan menahan tawanya itu. "riza ! oke ! Oke ! aku mandi sekarang !" teriaknya sambil berguling-guling di atas karpet cokelat yang terbentang di seluruh ruangan itu.

"cepat ! kalau tidak…." Seringaian kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"oke…oke…"

---------------

Restauran eastern du' cafee terletak di jauh dari tengah kota, dengan gaya eropa yang klasik. Di dalamnya rata-rata semua hanya terdiri dari meja yang berbangku dua orang, dan diberi pencahayaan oleh lilin-lilin, membuat suasana semakin romantis. Roy telah memesan meja sebelumnya, dan tempat mereka ialah diatas balkon di lantai dua restauran itu.

"wow….pemandangan dari sini bagus juga, ya…" ujar riza sambil memandang ke luar dari balkonnya.

"riza.. malam ini kau cantik sekali…" ya. Memang. Gadis itu memakai gaun putih bertali V, berhiaskan bunga-bunga putih pula dibawahnya. Ia memakai bandana putih dengan pita putih pula di atasnya.

"thanks roy." Lalu ia kembali ke kursinya dan mereka memesan makanan mereka. Banyak percakapan yang terjadi saat mereka makan. Setelah mereka selesai, Riza meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan kembali lagi ke balkon itu.

"kau suka pemandangannya ?" tanya Roy tiba-tiba dari belakang, menyusulnya ke balkon.

Riza mengangguk. Sudah lama sejak terakhir ia pergi ke Liesenburgh, ia tidak pernah menikmati pemandangan seperti ini. Langit di atasnya bersih tanpa awan, memperlihatkan bintang-bintang bercahaya yang menerangi malam itu. angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi itu menerbangkan rambut Riza dan tampaknya ia tidak perduli.

Roy menyelipkan lengannya di pinggang riza. "hey… kapan terakhir kali aku bilang aku sayang kamu ?"

Riza tampak dibingungkan oleh pertanyaan Roy. Roy tidak ambil pusing soal kebingungan riza dan sebagainya. Ia mengambil tangan Riza dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku tuxedonya. Ia menyelipkan benda kecil di jari manis Riza.

"lihat… sepertinya pas di jarimu…"

Riza tampak tak percaya melihat sebuah cincin berlian manis terpasang di jari manisnya.

"riza… menikahlah denganku…" Riza terperanjat akan kata-kata roy malam itu. Matanya memancarkan sinar kepastian. Ia yakin ia tidak pernah mengalami saat yang lebih bahagia dari saat itu. Tak sadar, matanya basah. Mulutnya bingung harus berkata apa. Namun, saat itu juga ia melompat ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "pasti roy ! pasti !"

----------------

Upacara pernikahan mereka diselenggarakan di sebuah gereja kecil dan mereka tidak mengundang banyak orang. Riza pun tidak mengundang orang tuanya, mengingat mereka masih tetap menjadi kepala negara, dan ia tidak mau berita ini tersebar luas. Mengingat masih gencarnya ayahnya mencari dirinya. Yang hadir saat itu hanyalah beberapa rekan kerja roy seperti Farman, Brenda, Fuerry, Havoc, ross, schiezka dan Brosch. Kerabat Riza yang datang saat itu mungkin hanya Hughes dan Gracia.

Pertama kali juga mereka kaget, kalau riza, anak fuhrer yang sedang dicari itu ternyata ada bersama Roy. Tapi setelah melihat bahagianya kedua orang ini, terlebih lagi kedatangan si kecil mereka yang tidak lama lagi, mereka berjanji tidak akan memberitahukannya pada military.

-----------

roy tersenyum puas setelah pesta tersebut berakhir. Ia menggiring riza dengan baju pengantinnya itu ke kamar mereka.

"riza… sekarang kau jadi Riza… Mustang…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"sedikit lagi, riza ! ayo !"

Lalu setelah itu terdengar tangisan keras di ruangan itu. Riza terlihat kelelahan sambil dalam dekapannya ada seorang bayi laki-laki dengan rambut hitam kelam seperti roy. Matanya, juga hitam, sipit seperti ayahnya.

"Lihat, roy… dia mirip sekali denganmu…." Ia tersenyum bangga. Namun bayangannya tertuju pada keluarganya… sebenarnya dia juga ingin ayahnya tahu bahwa sekarang ia telah mempunyai seorang cucu yang manis… tapi.. demi menjaga nama Amestris, ia tidak bisa memberitahukannya.. "mau dinamakan siapa, roy ? mau dinamakan setelahmu ?"

Roy mengangguk. "Roy Mustang II" ia mengelus wajah bayi itu.. tak disangka akhirnya ia menjadi seorang ayah juga. Sekarang ia punya tanggung jawab yang lebih berat dari pada hanya bekerja dan bersenang-senang. Ia harus mendidik anaknya, menjadi Flame Alchemist yang selanjutnya. Tentu saja… ia tidak mungkin menamatkan nama Flame Alchemist sampai di dirinya saja, kan ?

Tanpa tersadar, air mata menetes dari matanya. Bahagia… bangga…

---------

Setelah kelahiran Mustang Junior, Riza terlihat lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Sekarang, ia sudah full time menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga. Roy kecilnya cepat sekali belajar merangkak, dan sekarang ia sudah mulai bisa berdiri, walau terkadang masih sering jatuh pula.

"buka mulutnya, junior…" perintah Riza sambil menyiapkan sesendok bubur ditangannya. "ayo !"

Junior tetap mengatupkan mulutnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mengatupkan mulutnya. Malah ia mengembungkan kedua pipinya, pertanda bahwa ia tidak mau makan sama sekali.

"ayoo ! kau belum makan dari tadi pagi… ayo coba.. anak manis…aaa.."

Junior tidak mengindahkan Riza, justru pandangannya tertuju pada perapian yang ada di mansion itu. Ia senang sekali melihat api berwarna kuning, orange kemerahan itu menari-nari diatas bara api dan kayu bakar. Sepertinya memang ada darah dari Roy yang membuatnya dari kecil telah tertarik pada api.

"ayo, Junior… " Riza mendesaknya lagi. "nanti pulang papamu marah kalau kau tidak lihat… ini pesawat terbang.. mau mendarat di lapangan Junior…" Riza mengoyang-goyangkan sendoknya seperti pesawat yang sedang terbang. "ngeengg…..ayo buka mulutnya… pesawat akan segera mendarat…"

Junior tertipu omongan Riza. Ia pun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. "bagus sekali… pendaratan sempurna…." Ia mengambil lagi sesendok bubur dari mangkoknya. "pesawat lain lagi akan mendarat… ayo buka pintu lapangannya…."

Roy mini itu membuka mulutnya, namun bukan untuk menampung makanan lagi, tapi untuk membuangnya. Ia mulai menangis dan meronta-ronta. "shh… jangan nangis…kau harus makan, roy…" Riza pergi ke dapur lalu mengambil lap dan membersihkan kursi makan Junior yang berantakan terkena muntahan buburnya. Sulit juga baginya untuk mengasuh anak bayi seperti Roy yang keras kepala itu. Biasanya memang Junior tidak sekeras ini…

Akhirnya setelah menangis sekian lama, Roy Junior tertidur lelap dalam dekapan Riza. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum melihat wajah pulas bayi itu yang sedang asyik tidur.

-- keesokan harinya –

"Riza, hari ini aku libur. Kita mau jalan-jalan ke mana ?" tanya Roy sambil mengunyah toastnya untuk makan pagi hari itu.

"entah…" Riza sambil menyuapi Junior yang tidak mau makan itu. Hatinya mulai curiga pada anaknya yang bersikap aneh kali ini. Ia menaruh tangannya di dahi junior dan kaget ketika mendapati bahwa ia sakit panas. "Roy… junior panas…"

"ya sudah.. kalau begitu kubawa dia ke klinik di headquarter…. Mumpung aku libur hari ini." Riza hendak bangkit untuk mengatakan bahwa ia ikut ketika roy memotongnya lagi. "Jangan… kau dirumah saja. Kalau kau ikut ke HQ, pasti banyak yang mengenalmu…"

Riza terdiam, lalu duduk kembali. Dalam hatinya ia mengiyakan maksud roy… tapi sebagai seorang ibu, ia cemas akan keadaan junior. "baiklah… jangan lama-lama, ya.."

Belum beberapa lama setelah Roy dan Junior pergi, bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Riza segera keluar untuk membukakan pintu, namun ia terdiam di tempatnya, ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Seseorang dengan perawakan tinggi besar, dengan menggenakan baju biru military. Ia kenal betul orang ini.. apalagi dengan kumisnya yang khas dan pangkatnya yang membuat ia sering diajak ikut makan bersama dengan keluarga Fuhrer. General Basque Gran.

Gran juga kaget, ketika melihat Riza yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Setelah terjadi beberapa lama keheningan, akhirnya Riza memutuskan untuk berbicara. "selamat siang… ada perlu apa, sir ?"

Lelaki itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat besar padanya. "tolong serahkan amplop ini pada Mustang. Bilang itu ada misi penting yang mendesak…dan… sepertinya sudah tidak diperlukan lagi…."

Riza mengerutkan keningnya ketika mencerna perkataan Gran yang kuat dan dalam itu. "ada.. perlu apa lagi, sir ?"

"Riza… Hawkeye, kan ?" ia balas bertanya.

_Oke.. jangan katakan bahwa kau adalah riza mustang… ingat itu, riza… jangan katakan kalau kau adalah riza mustang._ "ya.. benar…Anda.. General Basque Gran, kan ?"

"hohoho… ternyata setelah 2 tahun tidak bertemu kau masih ingat padaku juga…" ia melayangkan pandangan kotornya pada riza dari atas sampai ke ujung kaki. ".. sepertinya kau semakin cantik saja dari terakhir aku ikut jamuan makan keluargamu…."

_Oke.. to the point saja… lebih baik kau segera tinggalkan tempat ini ! _hati Riza mengutuk diam-diam, namun sebagai seorang yang dari kecil terdidik untuk sopan, mau tidak mau ia harus berbasa basi menawarkan gran untuk masuk sebentar… dan sialnya, orang itu mengiyakan.

"riza, bagaimana kau bisa ada di rumah Mustang, huh ?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan itu.

_mati kau Riza… apa yang harus kau jawab… karena kau adalah istrinya… ! jangan ! _Ia memberikan tampang dingin pada gran lalu menjawab. "bukan urusan anda, sir…"

Kelihatannya Gran mati gondok karena jawabannya yang ketus, tepat tertusuk menuju sasaran. Namun, orang itu mencoba mengontrol emosinya. "baiklah kalau bukan urusanku…." Ia melintir-lintirkan kumisnya itu. "kau… tidak menawarkan aku minum ?"

"ah.. iya… mau minum apa, sir ?"

"secangkir kopi saja sudah cukup…"

"baik…" Riza berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat kopi untuk Gran. Sebenarnya ia sedikit kesal dan dari dulu juga memang ia tidak menyukai orang ini. Ia terlihat kasar, dan menghalalkan segara cara untuk memiliki apa pun yang dia inginkan, termasuk posisinya yang sekarang.

"sudah ?" tanyanya sambil ikut berjalan ke dapur. "tunggu sebentar, sir.. saya akan segera membuat kopi anda…" jawabnya tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Namun secepat kilat Gran yang besar itu memeluknya dari belakang. " tidak, riza… aku tidak menginginkan kopiku… tapi aku menginginkan kau..."

"ap..apa-apaan ini, sir ! Lepaskan aku !" Riza meronta-ronta dalam cengkraman Gran yang begitu kuat.

"ah.. ya.. teruslah berteriak… suaramu yang bening semakin menambah hasratku memilikimu…." Ia tidak memperdulikan Riza yang berusaha melepaskan diri. Dijeratnya Riza kuat-kuat, lalu ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan Riza yang berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu bagaimana pun juga.

_Orang ini sudah gila ! apa yang ia rencanakan padaku?_

Riza terus meronta-ronta, namun rumah yang besar itu kosong… tidak ada siapa pun. Tetangga merek pun berada jauh dari tempat itu. Taman mereka terlalu besar, dan menghalangi suara riza sampai pada mereka.

Gran yang terlihat puas, dengan senyuman yang menjijikkan di wajahnya, membawa Riza hingga ke ruang tamu. Ia melempar wanita itu ke atas sofa. Saat itu juga, Riza tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh rasa trauma… ia takut kejadian seperti di hotel Amestris itu akan terulang kembali…. Tidak! Tidak ! kalau Roy mungkin ia masih bisa terima… perlakuannya tidak sekasar orang ini… ia sudah gila ! tidak melihat sama sekali di sekelilingnya… dalam matanya hanya ada cara untuk memuaskan nafsunya saja….

_ROYYY ! cepat pulang !_

Gran menaruh kedua tangannya di samping kepala Riza, sedangkan ia berada di atasnya, tertelungkup. Tangan kanannya sudah siap untuk melepaskan baju Riza, ketika saat itu pintu rumah terbuka, dan Roy masuk. Ia terdiam kaget melihat pemandangan pertama kali saat ia masuk.

"GRAN ! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN !" Ia berlari ke arah mereka dan hendak melayangkan tinjunya pada atasannya, namun ditahan oleh tangan kiri Gran. Orang itu segera bangkit dan meninggalkan Riza di sofa, dengan bajunya yang setengah terbuka. Tubuhnya tergetar, nafasnya tidak stabil dan ia menangis perlahan. Amarah Roy kontan naik sampai ke ubun-ubun melihat Rizanya dipermainkan seenak itu oleh Gran… tidak perduli dia atasannya atau apa pun.

"sedang apa kau berani berteriak pada superior offiicermu ?" tanyanya dingin sambil mengancingkan kembali kemeja militernya.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIR HUH !" teriaknya. "jangan kira kau bisa mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan dengan segala cara… Dia punya perasaan ! kau pikir dia apa ? ANJING ?"

"JAGA MULUTMU, MUSTANG !" Ia balas berteriak sambil lalu menampar pipi Roy dengan keras, hingga roy jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Lalu dengan tanpa beban ia berjalan keluar dan pergi dari rumah itu.

"BRENGSEK !" roy berteriak sambil memukul-mukulkan kepalan tangannya ke lantai. Namun ia sadar, rizanya masih menangis di sana. Ia segera menghampiri wanita itu, memeluknya, dan menenangkannya.

"psst.. riza… tenang… dia sudah pergi….aku di sini kok…. jangan takut…" ia merapatkan tubuh riza ke arahnya, lalu membelai rambutnya itu. Riza terlihat benar-benar shock, dan trauma. "pssstt…. Sudah riza… sudah aman… tidak apa-apa… "

Akhirnya setengah jam kemudian Riza mulai tenang. "untung aku kembali lagi… tadi aku ketinggalan kartu pegawai militerku… sehingga junior kutitip pada Gracia yang kebetulan bertemu denganku."

"roy… aku tidak tahu… bagaimana jadinya kalau kau tidak ada…."

"tenang, riza….aku janji… kalau dia berani macam-macam…" matanya bersinarkan kepastian dan kemarahan yang berapi-api. "kubunuh dia…"

_ya… aku yang dulu, aku yang sekarang, aku akan tetap jadi bodyguard Riza… aku ingin melindunginya… aku harus meilndunginya…_

_**TBC**_

a/n : Lagi-lagi membicarakan soal nama, kalau ada yang sadar, aku memakai nama Roy junior, mungkin karena kebanyakan baca Heir to the Flame, mungkin…. Tapi aku memang suka banget dengan nama Roy Junior… imut kedengarannya….hehehe… aku sudah merencanakan cerita ini sampai endingnya… dan soal Gran. Dia bakal muncul lagi di chapter berikutnya… kalau ada yang sebal.. aku juga sebal padanya..yah.. mau bagaimana lagi. Dia juga punya peran buat aksi roy kok…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Roy's POV_

Aku pulang dari kantor lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ingin sekali segera bertemu dengan Riza & Roy kecilku. Walau Havoc sempat memarahiku gara-gara pekerjaanku yang belum selesai, namun telah kutinggalkan begitu saja… Namun, aku menjanjikannya seorang wanita yang dulu jadi bekas pacarku untuk kukenalkan padanya. Tentu saja si bodoh itu mau, dan melepaskanku dari jerat mautnya.

Pemandangan di East City terlihat lebih indah hari itu. Karena moodku sedang bagus, aku mampir sebentar ke sebuah toko bunga dan mencarikan bunga yang indah untuk Riza. Tertangkap sekilas di pandanganku, Lili kuning yang indah, dan sesuai untuknya. Pemilik toko segera membungkusnya dan akupun segera melajukan mobilku pulang ke rumah.

Sesampai di pintu gerbang, berbagai perasaan tidak enak datang menghantuiku. Pintu gerbang dan pintu rumah terbuka. Setelah memarkirkan mobilku di garasi, aku segera berlari ke dalam rumah, dan meneriakkan nama Riza. Namun aku sama sekali tidak mendengar jawaban balik. Kucari di seluruh lantai satu, namun hasilnya nihil. _Mungkin ia ada di lantai dua.._ begitu benakku menyuarakan pikirannya.

Lantai tangga terasa lebih panjang dan langkahku terasa lebih berat, sejalan aku berlari dan buru-buru mencarinya di kamar kami. Tidak ada… Ia tidak di situ pula. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku menyadari adanya tangisan, yang kukira itu adalah tangisan junior. Dikamarnya kulihat Junior di lantai menangis mencari mamanya.

Matanya masih basah dan merah dengan air mata. Ia tertelungkup, hendak berjalan mencari mamanya, yang entah ada di mana sekarang. Aku menggendong Junior dan menenangkannya, lalu naik ke lantai tiga mencari Riza. IA tidak ada….

Hatiku mulai merasa bimbang. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Riza ? Jangan-jangan organisasi yang membackingnya dulu itu yang menangkap Riza ? atau… jangan-jangan Gran yang melakukan hal ini… atau juga mungkin… Fuhrer King Hawkeye telah menemukan Riza dan membawanya kembali ?

Aku tidak tahu… ku tatap sekeliling kamarku yang berantakan itu… tidak salah lagi. Riza pasti dibawa paksa… Sepintas benda tertangkap dalam penglihatanku. Sebuah medali emas yang tidak lain adalah medali milik Gran yang selalu tercantum rapih di bawah color barnya.… tidak salah lagi… itu pasti punya gran. Aku kenal betul dengan atasan yang menyebalkan itu.

GRAN ? apa lagi yang ia rencanakan pada Riza ? Masi tidak puaskah dia dengan gertakkan ku yang kemarin ?

Tangisan keras dari Junior menyentakku dari seluruh pikiran-pikiran yang ada. Kubelai rambutnya dan kutenangkan anak itu. Aku berharap semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Riza… jangan sampai….

_Riza's POV_

Siang itu aku dengan tenangnya sedang duduk di kamar, sambil membaca sebuah novel yang kuambil dari perpustakaan dibawah. Sudah beberapa hari kubaca buku itu namun tidak selesai juga. Sekarang, mumpung Junior sedang lelapnya tidur siang, kuselesaikan buku itu.

Tiba-tiba ditelingaku terdengar bunyi berisik dari lantai bawah, dan baru ketika aku hendak berdiri mengecek apa yang terjadi, ketika General Basque Gran telah berada di dalam kamar kami. Aku tidak tahu apa yang hendak ia lakukan, yang pasti segala hal kotor yang ada di benaknya itu tidak mungkin terlaksana, sebab dibelakangnya, telah siap beberapa tentara dengan senjata mereka, seolah hendak meringkusku.

Dengan senyumannya yang membuatku jijik, ia berjalan kehadapanku dan mulai mengutarakan maksudnya.

"riza…riza…riza… rupanya benar kau tinggal serumah dengan Mustang ?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh tubuhku, namun aku segera menarik badanku menjauh darinya secepat mungkin. "jangan pernah berpikiran untuk itu lagi, sir." Sahutku ketus.

"ah.. aku ke sini bukan untuk itu.. itu urusan nanti…" lalu ia memelintirkan kumisnya itu dan mulai lagi maju kearahku. "sekarang yang kuperlukan adalah… kau."

Dengan begitu, ia merampas tanganku dan menarikku turun dari ranjang. Aku bersikeras dan melawannya. Namun kurasakan kekuatannya yang begitu besar. Aku baru sadar… sepertinya ia mau membawaku kembali ke Central, ke rumah mama dan papaku…. Tapi aku tidak tahu maksud lainnya… aku takut. Ini masih siang, dan roy tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah.

Ketika ia menarikku lebih kuat lagi, dan aku tak sanggup mengelak dari paksaannya, sempat kutarik bajunya, hingga medalinya jatuh. Kuharap roy melihatnya dan dapat menemukanku. Aku tahu, aku tidak bisa melawannya lagi.

Sepintas aku baru tersadar, kalau Junior masih tertidur lelap di kamarnya. Jantungku berdebar amat cepat. Aku takut, kalau tentara-tentara itu menemukannya dan berbuat sesuatu padanya…

Walau aku terus melawan, namun seorang tentara menembakkan senjatanya padaku, dan mengenai lengan kananku. Seketika itu juga, mataku mulai terasa lebih berat. Aku merasa lelah sekali, dan tiba-tiba pandanganku hitam.

_Gran's POV :_

Setelah kulihat Riza terjatuh karena tembakan obat bius dari salah satu bawahanku, kubopong dia masuk ke dalam mobilku. Aku tahu, aku betul-betul menginginkannya. Melihat wajahnya saja yang kian hari makin cantik, membuatku tergoda untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi otakku juga tidak bodoh. Aku bukan hanya ingin gadis itu.. aku juga ingin kedudukan, harta, kekayaan. Segalanya !

Semua rencana telah tersusun rapih dalam benakku. Aku sudah berjanji akan menyerahkan Riza kembali pada Fuhrer Hawkeye, sebagai imbalan, tentu saja ia akan memberiku penghargaan, mengingat kedudukanku sudah berada di atas, dan aku tidak akan dapat naik lagi sebelum si tua bangka hawkeye itu modar. Dan dengan begitu, aku akan dapat perhatian dari masyarakat. Bukan hanya itu, aku juga pasti akan mendapat perhatian lebih dari keluarga Hawkeye.

Ya… setelah itu, yang perlu aku lakukan hanyalah sebatas surat keterangan penyerahan putrinya padaku, yang telah berjasa menyelamatkannya dari mustang, dan melenyapkan si bodoh tua itu dari muka bumi ini. Setelah itu, bersama masyarakat yang sudah memperhatikanku, aku akan segera menduduki kedudukan fuhrer, mendapatkan Riza, mendapatkan uang, mendapatkan kekayaan, harta, jabatan, kekuasaan, segalanya.

Rencanaku telah kususun rapih dibenakku jauh setelah aku bertemu Riza di rumah mustang. Dari tadi hatiku perlu berkali-kali memerintah untuk tidak berbuat kotor padanya. Sama saja. Aku bukan orang yang bodoh. Kalau misalkan aku bermain-main dengan Riza dulu sebelum aku menyerahkannya pada fuhrer, gadis itu pasti akan memberitahukanku pada ayahnya. Dan kalau memang itu terjadi, kandas semua rencana yang kubuat.

Aku menatap Riza sekali lagi, tak tahu apakah aku dapat menahan nafsu yang besar ini….

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

a/n

Di chapter ini aku cuma mau nampilin sudut pandang2, aja. Pengen coba gaya baru. Soalnya dari dulu belom pernah pake cara begini. Hah ! 0 reviews ? (hiks…) kasih komentar dong… sekalian bantu aku improve nulis..(udah bersembah sujud nih..)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Roy melajukan mobilnya diantara tengah-tengah kerumunan orang sibuk lalu lalang. Untunglah jalan tidak terlalu macet. Belum banyak orang yang sanggup membeli sebuah mobil. Roy kembali menancap gasnya, dan dengan kecepatan penuh melaju ke arah central city.

Butuh waktu 5 jam dengan kereta untuk sampai ke central. Memang, kecepatan mobilnya tidak dapat melampaui kecepatan kereta, namun saat ini baginya akan lebih aman mengendarai mobil pribadi dibandingkan naik kereta. Jika Riza sudah sampai ke kediaman fuhrer, dan dikeluarkan pengumuman untuk menangkapnya, dari tiket kereta, akan mudah untuk mengetahui di mana keadaannya saat itu, dan tentu saja Roy tidak mau ambil resiko- apalagi dengan membawa Junior ikut serta dengannya.

Hatinya tidak tega meninggalkan anak kecil itu sendirian. Sebelumnya juga ia hendak meminta bantuan gracia, namun ternyata mereka sedang pergi acara keluarga. Apalah daya, Junior mau tidak mau harus ia bawa.

-03.00 a.m. Local Time

Fuhrer's Resident-

Riza mendengar suara bising deru kendaraan di luar. Ia menggeliat di dalam selimutnya. Terlalu banyak kejadian yang barusan ia alami hari ini. Dari diculiknya ia oleh Gran, namun si jahat itu malah membawanya kembali ke rumahnya. Beruntung ia tidak berani menyentuhnya sama sekali. Namun Ia sudah berfeeling, pasti dibalik ini semua telah ia susun rencana.

Tidak banyak yang dikatakan orang tuanya, selain menyuruhnya ke kamar dan tidur, berhubung ia kembali ke sana kira-kira jam 11 malam.

Riza tidak bisa tidur. Bayangannya hanya tertuju pada Roy dan Junior. Mama papanya belum tahu akan kehadiran junior…. Dan disinilah ia. Riza punya kesempatan memberitahu mereka… tapi mungkinkah hal itu ia kemukakan ? Bagaimana kalau jadi bahan omongan di media paparazzi ?

Ditatapnya seluruh ruangan. Kira-kira hampir 2 tahun ia tidak menempati ranjangnya, dan kamarnya tidak diubah sama sekali tata letaknya. Masih teringat jelas dalam angannya, ketika roy yang masih menyamar sebagai bodyguard, memberitahukan bahwa ia care padanya.. Mungkin itu salah satu dari aktingnya… tapi entah dari tatapan matanya, ia merasa ada kehangatan…. Sesuatu yang bukan hasil rekayasa, suatu yang keluar dari dasar hatinya, dan entah hal itu yang selalu teringat dalam bayangnya.

Bunyi bising itu semakin menusuk telinganya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya, memeriksa apakah semua keadaanya baik-baik saja.

------------

Ide bagus menggunakan mobil untuk sampai ke central, sebab ia sampai kira-kira hampir 10 jam setelahnya. Bagus sekali. Roy ingin mengutuk ide benaknya yang menyuruhnya menggunakan mobil sebagai media yang mengantarnya. Namun bagus betulannya dari hal ini adalah lemahnya penjagaan di malam hari, membuatnya mudah menerobos kedalam rumah fuhrer.

Beberapa penjaga di depan telah ia lawan dengan satu pukulan yang membuat mereka pingsan sementara, sedangkan yang ada di dalam, mau tidak mau ia lakukan pertarungan kecil, yaitu dengan menjentikkan jarinya, dan mau tidak mau, menarik perhatian penjaga lain karena apinya.

Untung otaknya yang pandai itu tidak terbuang sia-sia. Diambilnya satu walkie-talkie milik penjaga, lalu diteriakkanya perintah bagi seluruh penjaga untuk keluar, ada penyusup dari luar.

Benar dugaannya. Seluruh penjaga di dalam keluar mencari dirinya yang telah menyamar manjadi salah satu dari mereka dan masuk ke dalam dengan tenangnya. Satu-satunya tempat yang pertama kali ia cari ialah tempat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan riza- di depan kamarnya.

"ROY !" teriak Riza melihat orang itu menyamar dengan jas hitam yang mirip seorang yakuza. "kenapa ada di sini ?'

"sst…. " ia mengisyaratkan Riza untuk mengecilkan volume suaranya. "aku di sini untuk mengembalikanmu.."

"aku tahu… tapi barusan saja aku membuat keputusan." Riza menatapnya dengan tatapan yang pasti. Matanya memancarkan keyakinan yang tak dapat dipatahkan lagi. "aku akan memberitahu papaku sekarang juga. Apa pun resiko yang kutanggung, aku tidak mau lari lagi."

Roy tersenyum mendengarnya. "yah..kalau itu maumu… ngomong-ngomong, aku juga bawa junior ke sini kok…"

------------------

Fuhrer Hawkeye belum tertidur malam itu. Hingga subuh ia masih mengurusi dokumennya di kantor pribadi yang ada di rumahnya. Seperti biasanya, ia di atas mejanya ada secangkir kopi dengan sebuah pigura. Di sana tergambar tampang istrinya dan dirinya, sedangkan diantara mereka yang sedang memegangi salah satu sisi tali ayunan, ada anak perempuan mereka yang sedang tersenyum dan duduk bermain ayunan.

Ia selalu tersenyum melihat foto itu. Rizanya sekarang sudah bertambah besar. Hampir 2 tahun ia tidak melihat tampangnya, dan sekarang, ketika ia kembali, kelihatannya ia lebih dewasa dan mandiri dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Sepertinya ia harus banyak berterima kasih pada Gran yang telah mengembalikan putrinya, walau ia belum bertanya detail tentang dimana Riza berada sebelumnya. Itu urusan besok.

Walau pendengarnnya sudah tidak sebaik dulu, tetap saja ia tidak tuli, dan ia mendengar ketukan di pintunya. _Siapa gerangan yang mau mengunjungi kantorku subuh-subuh begini ?_ Dibukakannya pintu itu, dan ia tersenyum, mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.

Riza berdiri, di depan meja ayahnya, sedangkan king hawkeye kembali ke posisinya yang semula.

"ada apa,riza ?"

"be..begini… aku harap papa mau memaafkan Riza yang sudah berbuat begini… tapi, ini juga demi nama baik Amestris..."

"alasan kepergianmu selama ini, begitu yang mau kau kemukakan ?" ia menaikan bola matanya dibalik kacamata yang menggantung di hidungnya. "silahkan…"

"begini… alasan aku kabur selama ini…." Riza berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukakannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, masuk salah satu tentara favorit ayahnya.

"mustang ? sedang apa kau di sini ?" Riza mengambil Junior yang sudah terbangun itu dari tangan roy dan menggendong dalam dekapannya.

"pa… ini cucumu…"

Saat itu juga, King Hawkeye hampir mendapatkan serangan jantung mendadak, kalau selama ini ia tidak menjaga pola makan sehatnya. Anak berumur kira-kira hampir 1 tahun itu…. rambutnya hitam, matanya juga hitam, sipit… dan siapa pun pernah mengatakan bahwa buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya… anak selalu mirip ayahnya….

"A…aku sudah menikah dengan roy…." Riza merasa tidak enak memberitahukannya. Ia takut mendapat reaksi negative dari ayahnya. Ia tahu betapa durhakanya anak yang tidak mengundang orang tuanya di pesta pernikahannya…

Walau masih terkejut, King Hawkeye berdiri, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lalu tangannya dengan cepat menampar pipi kiri Roy. Kemudian, orang itu tersenyum padanya.

"sakit, bukan ? namun belum sebanding rasanya tahu putrinya telah mempunyai anak dan tidak memberitahu ayahnya…." Roy tahu, kali ini fuhrer King Hawkeye serius. Tatapannya mengancam, seolah hendak membunuhnya, walau setelah itu ia tersenyum kembali. "kalau kau membuat riza tidak bahagia.. akan kubuat kau jauh lebih menderita dari sakitnya itu. beribu-ribu lipat ganda… mengerti ?"

"ba..baik, sir. Saya minta maaf atas kelancangan saya…."

"tidak apa-apa.." Ia berjalan ke arah riza, lalu menatap wajah junior. Anak kecil itu hanya menjulur-julurkan tangannya, hendak mengambil kacamatanya. "aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi… aku percaya kau seorang tentara yang rajin dan teladan, mustang… hanya saja tabiat burukmu atas ribuan cewek itu…."

"tidak… sudah lama saya meninggalkan hobi itu semenjak saya berkeluarga."

"ka…kek ?" tanya Junior kecil. King Hawkeye tertawa terbahak-bahak, setelah itu air mata perlahan berjalan menetes dari matanya.

"bagus sekali ! ugh… mungkin aku iri pada keluarga kalian yang bahagia itu ?'" diambilnya Junior dan digendongnya dalam dekapannya. Anak kecil itu pertama kali sedikit merengek, tapi akhirnya ia terbiasa juga digendong oleh kakeknya. "tahu namaku dari mana, mustang mini ?"

"aku… memperlihatkan fotomu padanya. Yah… dia sedikit cepat sih mengingat hal yang diberitahu…"

"tidak apa-apa… sekarang, kalian berdua, aku berharap kalian bisa memberitahu kejadian sebenarnya yang terjadi sejak kalian kabur waktu itu….keberatan ?"

Keduanya menggeleng dan mulai memberitahu segala kebenarannya. Pertamanya King Hawkeye cukup tidak menerima perlakuan roy pada Riza yang hanya sebatas _tugas _saja. Sempat ia berikan tamparan lagi di pipi kanannya, dengan alasan _ganti penderitaan yang Riza alami_. Tapi akhirnya orang itu sadar… Keduanya memang telah bersalah… tapi setidaknya sekarang mereka telah menjadi sebuah keluarga yang bahagia, dan itu bukanlah suatu masalah baginya.

"sudah jam setengah lima pagi…. Kalian mau tidur dulu ?"

"ya…" katanya sambil membelai rambut Junior yang sudah tertidur lagi di atas pahanya. "sepertinya roy pasti kelelahan mengemudi 10 jam east-central."

"ah… anak muda zaman sekarang… masak kalah sama kami kaum tua ?" Roy tersipu sedikit. "mau bermain catur denganku lagi ?"

"ah… kuharap kita bisa menunda permainan kita besok pagi, sir ?"

"hahaha… tidak apa-apa.. aku tahu kau lelah.. sudah, tidurlah bersama Riza di kamarnya.. Aku juga perlu istirahat.." roy berjalan beberapa langkah, namun sempat menghentikannya sebentar dan mengangguk ketika mendengarnya berkata, "kupastikan kau bisa menjadi Fuher selanjutnya yang jauh lebih berhasil dari padaku…"

"_aku juga berharap demikian…._"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mama Riza tidak terlalu memberikan tanggapan ekstrim pada kenyataan yang baru diberitahukan padanya itu. Menurutnya, toh memang sudah sepantasnya Riza memilih jalannya sendiri. Ia juga sudah bosan harus memerintahnya terus dan riza yang hanya mematuhinya seperti robot.

"Riza, hari ini kau sudah mau pulang ?. kenapa tidak tinggal sebentar di sini lagi saja ?"

Riza tersenyum sambil mengunci tas bajunya. "roy banyak kerjaan, ma. Tapi nanti kapan-kapan kami pasti akan berkunjung ke sini lagi. Jadi mama tenang saja…"

Sementara itu di luar, mansion keluarga fuhrer didatangi oleh seorang tamu (yang amat kita benci), General Basque Gran. Roy cukup puas melihat tampang kagetnya yang hendak melaporkan soal keberadaan riza di rumah Roy, namun mendapati orang itu sedang asyik bercakap-cakap dengan mertuanya. Ditambah lagi, ketika fuhrer Hawkeye menggendong seorang anak kecil yang merupakan kopian percis dari mustang. (untuk mengingatkan pembaca, kalo Gran belum tahu tentang Junior)

"Sialan kau mustang !" umpatnya sambil membanting pintu tanpa memikirkan lagi itu rumah fuhrer. "Lihat saja !"

Keduanya, roy dan Mr. Hawkeye hanya dapat menarik nafas panjang sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan saling melempar pandang. "Mustang, kau harus hati-hati dengannya… dia itu orang yang keras dan pasti mendapat apa yang dia inginkan.."

"Bukanya anda, sir ? dia ingin kedudukan, kan ?"

"ya… dasar orang yang serakah. Dia tidak akan segan-segan melakukan segala cara…" Roy mengiyakan kata-kata fuhrernya, mengingat ia tidak mau kejadian Riza waktu itu terulang lagi. Dua kali sudah Gran masuk menerobos rumahnya dengan menggerakan anggota militer. Itu kan namanya melanggar privasi…

"sir… sebenarnya saya.. ingin mengajukan sesuatu."

"ya ?" si tua itu lalu menaikan kacamatanya yang merosot jauh di hidungnya. "katakan saja…siapa tahu bisa saya bantu."

"begini….masalahnya Gran sudah beberapa kali mengganggu keluarga saya- terutama Riza, dengan sembarangan masuk ke rumah saya atas nama military… Kalau boleh, mungkin anda dapat menegurnya."

"hm… memang kurang ajar… ya sudah. Kalau itu memang mengganggu putri tercintaku.. beserta cucu dan menantuku, nanti akan kutegur." Roy tersenyum.

"Roy ! cepetan !" teriak riza sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar membawa koper kecilnya. "ayo… kau nanti terlambat kerja…"

roy melirik pocket watch nya yang sudah bergerak ke arah sembilan. "memang sudah terlambat… biarkan saja. Hari ini aku bolos." Riza kemudian mengambil junior dari ayahnya, dan menyuruh Roy menggendongnya.

"Yo, pa, ma, aku pulang dulu, ya…" ia mengecup pipi keduanya, lalu membiarkan kedua orang itu mengecup junior, yang dari tadi mencoba mengambil kacamata Fuhrer Hawkeye.

"Sir, saya pulang du-" kata-katanya belum selesai ketika ia mendengar pengumuman dari radio yang menyuruh semua penjaga untuk mengawasi di depan. Mereka berempat lari ke jendela, dan mendapatkan banyak wartawan telah berkumpul di depan kediaman Fuhrer Hawkeye. Dari jauh, terlihat wajah puas Gran sambil melipat kedua tangannya, dan memberikan senyuman liciknya. Roy menarik nafas panjangnya, lalu melempar pandangannya pada commander officer sekaligus mertuanya. Si tua itu mengangguk padanya. "aku mengerti…"

Roy berjalan keluar, di mana para wartawan itu menunggu dan menyerbunya cepat-cepat dengan banyak pertanyaan. Roy tidak banyak bicara, namun mengajak mereka masuk ke ruang tamu utama, yang didepannya telah diatur dengan deretan meja panjang dan kursi. Roy kembali ke sana, ikut berkumpul dengan Fuhrer Hawkeye, riza, dan junior.

"bapak-bapak sekalian" sapa Fuhrer Hawkeye membuka jumpa pers mereka yang tiba-tiba itu. "saya memang tahu, kalau anak saya ini, Riza Hawkeye, menghilang sudah lama…. Dan baru saja kemarin kembali lagi… saya tidak akan banyak omong, kecuali kalau ada yang mau bertanya, selebihnya saya memberikan bagian untuk yang muda saja untuk bicara." Katanya seraya mengoper mic. ke Riza.

"sebenarnya… kepergian saya satu tahun yang lalu itu… karena saya ingin berada di dekat orang yang benar-benar saya cintai, Colonel Roy Mustang. Kami menikah dalam sebuah perayaan kecil di East, dan sekarang, sudah dikaruniai seorang anak yang mirip sekali dengan ayahnya."

Wartawan memberikan tanggapan riuh mendengar cerita Riza itu. sepertinya, mereka terlihat puas sekali bisa mendapatkan info se-Hot ini untuk radio dan koran besok pagi. Fotografer, maju ke depan, dan mengambil foto mereka berkali-kali. Bahkan ada satu dua kali Riza, Roy, dan Junior disuruh untuk foto bersama.

Riza tersenyum lebar pada roy yang hanya mengangguk padanya. Ia telah membebaskan dirinya dari semua kebohongan yang ditimbunnya dari satu tahun lalu. Walau banyak bagian yang tidak riza ceritakan – hal yang dapat menjatuhkan nama Amestris- tapi setidaknya ini sudah bagian dari jujur, kan ? Sekarang, mereka bisa hidup tenang tanpa diganggu lagi oleh perasaan takut ketahuan oleh masyarakat. Toh, mulai detik itu, seluruh Amestris sudah tahu hubungan mereka, dan mereka menyambutnya dengan hangat, kan ?

Tidak. Satu orang yang membanting korannya ketika melihat Headline Central times pada keesokan harinya. General Basque Gran, dengan kumis tebalnya dan muka pepayanya, yang sudah kalah telak dan tidak mungkin mencapai ambisi-ambisinya….

_**TBC**_

a/n: sorry, took a long time to update ! bener-bener sibuk sama cerita yang lain, sampe yang ini ketinggalan… hehe… aneh..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Roy terbangun pagi itu dengan wangi yang menusuk hidungnya. Ketika kelopak matanya membuka, disadarinya, Riza telah ada di hadapannya, dengan membawa junior yang bergelantungan di tangan kirinya dan sebuah nampan makanan di tangan kanannya.

Ia menatap mereka tak percaya. _Hey… aku bukan birthday boy hari ini, kan ? ulangtahunku masih lama…_pikirnya polos. Ia hanya tercengang di ranjanganya, masih dengan piyama, menunggu Riza menjelaskan semua ini.

"Happy _first_ father's day !"

Ah… benar. Hari ini hari ayah. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merayakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi ayah atas seorang putra,bersama istri yang paling dicintainya. Ya… selama ini ia selalu lupa bahwa ia telah menjadi seorang ayah. Ia berhak merayakan hari ayah !

"papa ! kado !" teriak Roy junior sambil memberikannya sekotak hadiah dengan tangannya yang mungil. "buka ! buka !"

roy tersenyum. Tidak ada hari lain sebaik hari ini. "oke… mari kita lihat…." Ia merobek perlahan kertas kado berwarna biru tua dengan salur-salur biru muda itu, dan didalamnya ia mendapatkan sebuah pendant silver berukiran api, yang tergores tulisan **_RR 070621_**

"waah…. Beli di mana nih ? ada tanggal lahir junior lagi…"

"hehe.. ra-ha-si-a !"

Pendant itu ia minta pamannya, yang juga seorang alchemist, khusus buatkan. Tidak mungkin ada toko lain yang menjualnya. Sebagai equivalent tradenya, ia menceritakan kejadian _sebenarnya _antara ia dan Roy padanya.

"hey, Roy, cepat mandi. Nanti kalau tamunya datang, dan kau baru bangun tidur, kan enggak lucu…." Riza memerintahkannya, sambil membuka gorden dan jendela agar sinar matahari masuk ke kamar mereka. "ayo ! junior saja sudah fresh"

"tamu ?"

"ya… kita akan buat pesta. Waktu pertama kali hari ayah untuk Maes, Gracia juga mengadakan pesta..."

Roy berbisik pelan dalam nafasnya. "memalukan…."

"apa ?"

"tidak… tapi aku bangga kok… rasanya benar-benar menjadi seorang _ayah_" ia tersenyum sambil menggendong Junior dan mengambil handuk, lalu menyuruh junior duduk di atas ranjang. _"sangat bangga…"_ desisnya kecil, seraya ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

---

Alunan musik, makanan lezat yang menggoda, canda tawa, tangisan anak kecil yang terjatuh….semuanya memenuhi kediaman Mustang. Riza sedang tertawa-tawa berbicara dengan gracia dan Ross. Roy bersama bawahannya dan mertuanya duduk di sofa, bermain catur sambil sesekali meneguk bir dan membuat taruhan-taruhan. Junior, dan beberapa anak lainnya sedang asyik bermain acara minum teh di kamarnya, lalu dilanjutkan dengan main salon-salonan bersama anak perempuan lainnya.

Roy menatap ke seluruh ruangan. Amat ramai sekali. Ia melihat Rizanya, lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "aku…ada perlu sebentar."

"jangan lama-lama, ya ! Nanti keburu giliranmu kulewati !" kata Mr. Hawkeye sambil menatap pion-pion caturnya.

Roy mengangguk. Ia mendatangi Riza dan menariknya sebentar. "riz… thanks buat pestanya, ya… "

"kenapa bilang sekarang ?"

Roy tertawa. "Tadi aku entah kenapa merasa bahagia sekali…merasakan kalau aku dihargai…yah…semacam begitu…"

Riza tersenyum, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Roy. Mereka memajukan wajah mereka dan menguncinya dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat dan lama. _"I Love you, Roy…"_

"_me too….". _Keduanya terdiam sesaat, hanya menikmati kegiatan menatap wajah satu sama lain.

"Sebenarnya…" Riza mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Roy. "aku punya hadiah lain untukmu…"

"apa ?"

"tebak." Bisiknya sambil tersenyum dan menyentil ujung hidung Roy.

"Hmm? Apa itu….untuk nanti malam ?" tanyanya nakal sambil mengedipkan matanya. "malam yang special ?"

"bukan…itu hal lainnya.."

"lalu ?"

"sudahlah…" Riza terlihat kesal lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan dirinya. "pikirkan saja sendiri, bodoh !"

_Lha ! Kenapa sekarang dia yang marah ? Wanita memang sangat aneh…_ Pikir Roy sambil kembali lagi ke posisi semulanya. Ternyata Mr. Hawkeye telah memakan ratunya. Lelaki tua itu menunggu kedatangannya sambil menyeringai lebar.

"hey..semua lihat kalau dia tidak berbuat curang, kan ?"

"tidak…"

"sial…" roy menjalankan kudanya, namun setelah itu permainan selesai, check mate. Roy kalah.

"ada masalah ?" tanya mertuanya padanya. "permainanmu tidak sebaik biasanya…seharusnya kau bisa kalah lebih lama dari ini…"

"tidak…" ia berbohong, namun pancaran matanya bisa ditebak.

"ah…pasti masalah dengan anak perempuanku ?"

_Pria tua itu pandai sekali.. Apakah ini yang namanya telepathi antara ayah dan anak ?_ Roy mengangguk. "dia…sedikit aneh…Pertama-tama dia menciumku dan sekarang dia kesal padaku…."

Fuhrer mereka tertawa dengan keras. "Roy ! Roy ! Kau ini memang seorang suami yang _baru_, ya ! Benar-benar, deh ! baru berapa lama, sih kamu mengenal wanita ?" Ia tertawa lagi. Roy melemparkan tatapan bingung padanya. "tapi aku bangga padamu, nak…"

Roy tidak mengerti. Lelaki itu malah pergi meninggalkannya, lalu mengajak istrinya pulang. "kami pulang dulu, ya…"

Mrs. Hawkeye mengecup anaknya itu, lalu pamit pulang juga. Sebelum pulang, Mr. Hawkeye membisikkan sesuatu padanya. "Roy, coba perhatikan dirinya lagi…ia ingin kau memahaminya…"

"baik, sir"

"bagus…"

riza menatapnya, namun roy hanya tersenyum nakal, _"urusan laki-laki…"_

---

Malamnya, setelah roy membantu Riza membereskan rumah mereka (yang berantakannya lebih dari kapal pecah), mereka membawa Junior tidur ke kamarnya dan memberikan kecupan selamat malam. Roy mini itu tertidur lelap sekali setelah seharian bermain-main dengan teman-temannya. Roy mengajak Riza ke kamar, dan bersiap-siap segera tidur.

"Hey, hun…." Panggilnya pelan di bawah selimut. Riza yang sedang duduk di meja rias, menyisir rambutnya, menoleh padanya. "eh…uh…ini soal hadiahmu tadi…"

"oh…lupakan.."

Roy menyibak selimutnya, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur mereka. Ia berjalan ke arah Riza dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"kenapa tidak bilang ?" tanyanya lembut sambil menaruh kepala riza dibawah dagunya. Ia mengecup dahinya pelan berkali-kali.

"tidak bilang ?"

"sudah berapa lama ?"

Riza mulai tersenyum. "kau sudah tahu ?"

"diberi petunjuk dari ayahmu…"

"kira-kira satu bulan yang lalu… Tapi ingin kuberi kejutan untuk hari ini…"

"kalau begitu, tahun depan aku akan merayakan hari ayah pertama untuk anak keduaku, dong…." Riza mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian, ia merasakan badannya seolah melayang, yang ternyata telah di gendong Roy ke ranjang.

"kenapa tidak bilang langsung, sih ?" tanyanya sambil mengecupnya lagi. "hm?hmmm?"

"Nakal !"

"tidak…aku ingin bonus yang kau bilang tadi…"

Riza mencubit pipinya. "tunggu anak ini lahir, oke.."

"akh…keburu ubanan dulu dong…"

Riza tersenyum, memeluk roy erat lalu tertidur dalam dekapannya. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakannya selain berada dekat seperti ini dengan orang yang paling ia cintai… Ia ingin hal ini akan terus berlangsung…selamanya…

_**TBC**_

a/n : whoa… lama sekali aku buat ini….dan rasanya sedikit susah…otakku tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar ! Tapi, chapter 15 gak akan lama-lama karena aku sudah buat dari dulluu banget. Hehe…reviews, ya !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"_Riza… aku harus pergi…." Riza tergeletak di lantai, meraung-raung tak berdaya. Ia harus menghentikan hal ini ! tidak ! tidak mungkin terjadi ! kehidupan mereka bersama baru sebentar saja… Masih banyak hal lain yang harus mereka bagi bersama…_

"_Roy ! ROY !" tanggannya berusaha menggapai lelaki itu… namun tidak sampai. Rasanya ia berada semakin jauh darinya. _

"_selamat tinggal…." Lelaki itu membalikkan badannya dan perlahan-lahan memudar dan menghilang dari pandangannya…._

"_ROOOYYY !"_

riza terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat bercucuran dari wajahnya. Ditatapnya di sebelahnya, Roy sedang lelapnya tertidur. Mimpi yang aneh yang ia alami sejak belakangan ini. Selalu mimpinya berakhir dengan kepergian Roy dari sisinya. Dibelainya rambut roy perlahan, lalu ia memberikan kecupan singkat di dahinya. _Roy… jangan tinggalkan aku, ya…_ gumamnya pelan, sambil masuk ke dalam selimutnya lagi, berusaha untuk tidur.

Siang itu, seperti biasanya, ia melakukan check up ke dokter untuk anak mereka yang kedua ini. Setelah itu, ia menjemput junior dari pre-schoolnya, dan mengajak anak kecil itu ikut berbelanja dengannya.

"aku pulang !" teriak roy membuka pintu dari depan. Apa pun bebannya hari itu, ketika ia masuk ke rumah dan melihat Riza yang menyambutnya berdiri di tangga, dengan Roy Jr. yang berlarian menyambutnya, bebannya terangkat bersih darinya. Tapi sekarang, justru melihat mereka, membuatnya semakin berat… sedih sekali. "hi honey…." Bisiknya sambil mengecup cepat bibir Riza. "hi pumkin…." Junior diangkatnya tinggi ke atas dan dilemparnya. Si kecil itu tertawa lepas dan mulai manja pada ayahnya.

"sini, pekerjaanmu. Tuh, air hangatnya sudah kubuatkan. Kau mandi saja."

Roy melambaikan tangannya, lalu naik ke atas sambil memberikan tas kerja hitamnya pada Riza. Langkahnya terasa berat sekali. Sebentar lagi ia harus kehilangan kehangatan seperti ini. Ia pasti akan sangat merindukannya….

"Riza…" panggilnya saat mereka sedang makan malam. Junior makan sendiri dengan lahapnya. Saus merah bercelemotan di pipinya, ia tidak perduli.

"ya ?"

"eh…" sulit bagi Roy untuk mengatakan ini. Ditatapinya lagi junior yang sekarang sedang dimarahi Riza karena makan berantakan. Ia tidak sanggup… Akhirnya ia memutuskan nanti saja. Ia tersenyum padanya. "terima kasih untuk makanan malam ini yang enak…"

"hm ? tentu saja, roy." Riza memberikan senyuman lebar padanya. Roy tidak sampai hati memberitahukan beritanya pada wanita itu….apa… ia harus berbohong saja, ya ?

Setelah selesai makan malam, Roy duduk di depan perapian sambil membacakan buku alchemy dasar pada Junior. Si kecil itu sepertinya amat tertarik melihat bentuk-bentuk yang ada, walau tidak mengeri sepenuhnya apa yang dibacakan Roy. Riza di atas, sedang menyiapkan tempat tidur junior. Roy mini itu sempat menolak tidur karena masih ingin mendengar lanjutannya… tapi karena besok ia harus bersekolah, Riza memaksanya untuk tidur.

Roy terdiam sebentar sementara ia masih duduk di depan perapian, memandang api yang menari-nari di hadapannya.

…._aku harus memberitahukannya… Riza akan marah kalau aku pergi begitu saja… ini kesempatan terakhirku…_

AKhirnya, mau tidak mau, ia harus tetap jujur. Ketika Junior sudah tidur, dan mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur, Roy memutuskan untuk memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya menjadi beban baginya belakangan ini.

"ri..riza… ada hal penting yang harus kuberitahukan padamu…"

"hm ?"

"ma..maaf, riz… mu..mulai senin ini aku harus ke front line… aku harus ikut perang creta-amestris yang belakangan ini terjadi…Gran yang membuatku pergi…"

Riza menatap suaminya, tidak percaya. SEnin ini… berarti besok…."ta..tapi, roy… bagaimana kalau dia lahir dan kau tidak ada…. Aku…aku…"

Roy mendekatkan kepalanya dengan Riza, menatap matanya lekat yang berair basah. Dengan lembut ia mengecup ujung hidung Riza. "jangan menangis… aku berjanji akan kembali secepat mungkin.. kalau bisa, sebelum dia lahir aku sudah kembali…"

"tapi, roy… ini perang, dan…kalau..kalau…" riza tak berani meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia sendiri tidak berani menatap hal itu jika memang terjadi pada dirinya dan roy.

"shh..jangan berpikir negative…… aku janji, aku akan kembali dengan selamat…"

"roy…bisakah kau tidak pergi ?" Riza menangis terisak dalam dekapan Roy. Ia tidak ingin Roy pergi…

"maaf, riza… "

sebilas cahaya masuk dari luar menerangi kamar itu. Terlihat sesosok Junior kecil menarik boneka teddy bearnya, setengah menangis. "papa…jangan pergi..."

Roy menatap anak kecil itu, lalu mengangkatnya dan memeluknya. "maaf, junior… Papa harus pergi… nanti tolong kau jaga mama sebentar untuk papa, ya…sekarang sudah malam…ayo, tidur…sini.. malam ini kita tidur bersama-sama."

Junior segera naik ke tempat tidur Roy dan Riza. Si kecil itu tertidur dengan lelap, sementara Riza, di tengah tidurnya pun masih sesekali terisak. Roy membelai rambutnya perlahan, dan mengecup dahinya sehingga wanita itu menjadi lebih tenang. Lelaki itu berpikir. Ia merasa bersalah karena harus pergi. Kalau ia tidak ada, siapa nanti yang akan menenangkan Riza jika ia menangis tengah malam seperti ini ? ia tahu, beberapa malam ini Riza bermimpi buruk dan selalu terbangun sambil memandang wajahnya. Hanya saja ia berpura-pura tidur dengan wajah innocent untuk membuat Riza tenang.

Hingga pagi Roy tidak tidur. Ia hanya menatapi kedua malaikatnya yang tertidur lelap itu. Pertarungannya sebentar lagi akan tiba…. Hal yang ia beri tahukan pada Riza sebenarnya hanyalah suatu gambaran kasar dari perang yang sebenarnya. Ia sendiri meragukan dirinya dapat kembali dengan selamat seperti janjinya. Perang creta- Amestris ini sudah menelan banyak korban jiwa… bahkan Major Armstrong dan Major Kimbley pun gugur. Ia tidak tahu lagi… yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah memandangi mereka untuk terakhir kalinya.

---

"roy… janji, kembali dengan selamat, ya…" bisik Riza sambil mengecup pipinya, mengantar Roy ke medan perang. Ia menyelipkan cincin kawin mereka di jari manis Roy sebelum ia mengenakan sarung tangan putihnya. "bawa itu… aku akan terus bersama kamu…"

"iya, riz… janji… Jaga kesehatan, ya…. Junior juga, tolong jaga mamamu…" ia berjongkok, mengusap-usap rambut anak itu dan mengecup dahinya.

"papa ! nanti pulang ajari Roy main api ! papa sudah janji !"

"iya..iya.. Papa janji. Pasti nanti ketika papa pulang, papa akan mengajarimu mengeluarkan api.. tapi selama papa pergi, tolong jaga mamamu, ya…."

"baik !"

"Riz…aku pergi dulu…."

Roy pun bergabung dengan kumpulan tentara-tentara berbaju biru itu. Ia tidak berani menoleh ke arah Riza dan Junior lagi. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Riza yang menangis kehilangan dirinya, seolah ia tak akan kembali lagi. Tidak. Ia harus dapat bertahan dalam perang ini. Ada keluarga yang menantinya di rumah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kereta itu mengepulkan asapnya, mengeluarkan suara yang keras. Satu persatu tentara berbaju biru masuk ke dalam kereta, berdiri memandangi Amestris ini untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum mereka menghadapi perang yang sesungguhnya…. Terakhir kalinya…mungkin.

Riza tak tahan menangis ketika melihat kereta besar itu perlahan-lahan mulai berjalan, meninggalkan Amestris. Pelan, namun pasti. Sedikit demi sedikit kereta itu mulai menambah kecepatannya, dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali dari pandangannya. Riza jatuh terkulai. Roy sudah pergi….

Ia sudah tidak dapat menangis lagi. Air mata yang dituangkannya sudah melebihi cadangan maksimumnya. Karena itu ia hanya terdiam, mengusap-usap kepala junior, terus berharap agar Roy dapat kembali dengan selamat.

"mama….papa ke mana?" tanya seorang anak perempuan kecil pada ibunya. Junior menoleh dan melihat Elycia dan mamanya yang juga sedang menangis.

"Gr..gracia ?" tanya Riza sambil bangun dan mendekat ke arahnya. "Maes…juga ikut ?"

"ya… Mereka….akan baik-baik saja,kan ?" Gracia masih menangis. Riza meremas kedua tangannya, merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

_Mereka…akan baik-baik saja…_

"Elycia…"bisik Junior pelan. "Jangan menangis. Papaku juga pergi, dan papa janji akan kembali lagi mengajariku mengeluarkan api… papamu juga pasti akan bersama-sama kembali dengan papaku…"

"tapi….tapi…" ia terisak kembali. "Semalam aku dengar papa bilang pada mama kalau ia tidak jamin dirinya bisa kembali dengan selamat…. Aku…takut.."

"tidak…papaku kalau sudah janji tidak akan dilanggar…. Lagipula papaku pasti akan menolong papamu kalau ada bahaya…dia kan bisa mengeluarkan api…Dia papa yang hebat !"

"…iya…"

Keempat orang itu akhirnya pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana sulitnya suami dan papa mereka di medan perang….

_**TBC**_


	16. Chapter 16

a/n : waah ! senangnya dapet review ! soalnya dari 15 chapter reviewnya cuma 2… tapi itu aku maklumin soalnya pembaca di bagian indo emang jarang,kan ? Sebagai hadiahnya, kulanjutin cepet-cepet deh...soal pertanyaan apakah aku akan membunuh Roy ? grins susah dijawab, ya… hehehe.. maaf kalo ada yang kurang puas…tapi nantinya memang akan _begitu_…(ini tetap belum menjawab pertanyaan, lho..) Ah… benar. Black Hayate kulupakan (hwa…bisa-bisanya..) karena itu di chapter2 berikutnya akan kumunculkan, berhubung di chapter ini kita akan lihat petualangan Roy, oke ! Keep Reviewing !

Chapter 16

Sinar mentari terik. Debu pasir menghantam muka. Angin siang panas yang tidak mengenakan. Kekejaman alam belum seberapa dibandingkan dengna manusia-yang mungkin tidak dapat dikatakan lagi sebagai manusia- yang berperang di sini. Bak pemakaman masal, mayat bergelimpangan di sana sini. Bangunan hancur tak bersisa. Dentuman meriam dan peluru beterbangan di angkasa.

Ini baru pertunjukan awal sebagai pembuka ke horror yang sebenarnya dalam perang itu….

Roy Mustang dan sahabatnya, Maes Hughes serta tentara-tentara lainnya turun dari kereta dan berjalan ke arah utara. Pemandangan itulah yang menyambut mereka. Mayat yang bergelimpangan bukanlah sesuatu yang membangkitkan semangat mereka. Para tentara berbaju biru itu terkapar seolah binatang di sana. Bangkai mereka dimakan oleh anjing dan burung gagak, menambah debaran jantung di setiap personil Amestris itu.

Belum melakukan persiapan dan rencana apa-apa selain rencana pokok yang tadi diberitahukan di kereta, beberapa tentara sudah jatuh terkapar setelah sepersekon terdengar bunyi tembakan peluru.

Flame Alchemist langsung siap dengan sarung tangannya, namun orang-orang itu seolah lenyap setelah meninggalkan pesan untuk _berhati-hati_ selalu.

Tentara Amestris diam mematung, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Tepatnya, tidak ada yang mampu mengeluarkan suara. Ketegangan tinggi amat terasa diantara mereka. Perasaan tidak percaya satu sama lain, ketakutan dan keinginan untuk melindungi diri sendiri, bukannya menyerang.

"Semua tentara ! Kembali ke posisi masing-masing ! Hiraukan apa yang terjadi tadi, sekarang, buat tenda darurat dan tempat penyimpanan makanan !" teriak Roy mengomando mereka yang seolah masih membeku itu. Bukannya ia tidak takut, namun ia memilih untuk perang, menang dan kembali pulang ke rumah. Ia sudah merindukan nyamannya sentuhan Riza, membelai dirinya, menenangkan dirinya dibawah celotehan Junior…semuanya. Ia rindu keluarganya.

"roy.." bisik Maes pelan sambil menepuk punggungnya. "kau tegang sekali…"

"kita semua tegang di sini…" katanya pelan, tidak ingin menunjukkan rasa takutnya yang sebenarnya. "apalagi dengan sambutan _hangat_ seperti itu…"

"aku tahu…tapi kita berperang di sini untuk keluarga kita, bukan ?"

Roy mengangguk. Ia membuka botol air dan meneguknya dengan cepat.

"tenang, Roy…Apa pun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan menolongmu…" Maes menyeringai lebar. "bagaimana pun juga, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Fuhrer masa depan kita terkapar tak berdaya di medan perang sendirian, kan ?"

Roy tersenyum lemah. "Lupakan mimpi itu… aku sudah bahagia dengan keluargaku, kok.."

"hey ! Payah sekali calon Fuhrer kita ini ! Gak gitu dong !" ia menepuk-nepuk pundaknya lagi. "Semangat !"

"thanks, Maes…Kalau tidak ada kamu, mungkin aku sudah stress di medan perang ini.." roy lalu menyodorkan kelingkingnya. "seperti dulu, mari kita berjanji…."

"janji ?"

"kita akan saling membantu. Kalau aku kesusahan, kau yang bantu. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Kita tidak bisa bertahan sendirian di _neraka_ ini, kan !" lalu ia menambahkan _seperti katamu tadi _dan tersenyum.

Maes menepuk pelan tangan Roy. "Kuno, ah ! Ternyata fuhrer masa depan kita masih berjanji dengan jari kelingking !" ejeknya sambil tertawa.

"kuno ! aku tersinggung !"

Maes tertawa lagi. "Tidak perlu ada kelingking pun hati kita sudah terkait sekarang. Sampai mati aku berjanji untuk melindungimu."

"teman.."

"tentu saja teman…"

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Roy mencari anggur, memanggil bawahannya dan bersenang-senang sebentar sebelum _mungkin_ kali ini giliran mereka yang akan menjadi makanan burung gagak ? siapa tahu…. Tapi setiap detik yang mereka bisa lewati dan hidup dengan normal, setidaknya mengingatkan kalau mereka adalah manusia. Bukan mesin yang digunakan untuk membasmi manusia. Bukanlah anjing yang tidak punya kebebasan. Mereka manusia…butuh sahabat, butuh orang lain yang terus mendorong.

--

Seminggu sudah lewat di medan perang. 30 persen tentara Amestris gugur. 10 persen dari tentara tidak dapat melanjutkan berperang karena stress melihat apa yang mereka lihat di sini. Lebih jahat dari yang namanya neraka. Namun, keadaan ini sudah dapat dibilang lebih baik daripada rombongan yang sebelumnya. Setidaknya ada Flame Alchemist di sini yang tak kenal ampun membunuh orang-orang itu.

"AAAHH !" teriak seseorang ditengah-tengah meja rapat.

"ada apa !" semua tentara segera bergegas menemui sumber suara itu. Sepertinya itu suara Maes. Jantung Roy berdegup cepat. Kalau ada apa-apa padanya… Janjinya berarti batal..

"Maes !" teriak Roy dari kerumunan itu. Pelan-pelan ia menerobos masuk dan menemukan temannya itu….segar bugar berdiri sambil memegangi foto keluarganya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini, Maes !"

"Ini gawat, ROY !" teriaknya panic. "sebentar lagi natal dan aku belum menyiapkan hadiah apa pun pada Elycia dan Gracia ! Padahal Elycia sudah memesanku rumah boneka yang hanya dijual 10 buah di Amestris ! Lalu aku sudah merencanakan untuk membelikan Gracia kalung berlian untuk natal kali ini ! G.A.W.A.T !" mulailah ia bercerita tentang bagaimana manisnya Elycia kalau ia sedang bermain boneka, bagaimana beruntungnya dirinya memiliki istri secantik Gracia dan membuat _iri _para tentara lainnya, juga mengancam jika diantara mereka ada yang ingin selingkuh dengan istrinya, plus tidak lupa ia tambahkan kalau Gracia tidak mungkin sudi melakukan itu karena ia adalah istri yang paling pengertian dan sabar, dan blah..blah.blah….

….

"sudah, maes ?" tanya Roy sinis sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah. "apa masih kurang kau bercerita soal bagaimana Elyciamu terlihat amat cantik berfoto di bawah mistletoe dan Graciamu setiap malamnya ?"

"aah..iya, lupa. Aku belum memberi tahu soal itu dan soal Gracia, ini bukan cerita yang pantas untuk dibeberkan di rating T"

Roy mengacak-acak rambutnya, Frustasi. "maksudku, itu adalah pertanyaan retorik yang seharusnya kau jawab TIDAK."

"aah..masa aku harus menjawab TIDAK untuk Elycia dan Gracia ?" lelaki itu tersipu-sipu malu. "tentu saja aku bangga punya keluarga sebaik itu.."

Roy menghela nafasnya. "benar..sebentar lagi natal… ada di sini yang ingin mengirimkan sesuatu untuk keluarganya ?"

Beberapa tentara mengangkat tangannya. Beberapa lainnya tidak ingin mengirimkan sesuatu, pesimis mereka akan kecewa kalau _yang pulang hanyalah hadiahnya_, bukan orangnya. Ada juga yang tidak mengangkat tangan, dengan peDenya menjawab kalau mereka pasti akan survive dan memberikan hadiah itu sendiri pada keluarga mereka.

"bagaimana kalau kita mengumpulkan hadiah itu, lalu kita yang nantinya bertahan di perang ini, yang memberikan pada keluarga rekan kita yang…tidak bisa bertahan." Roy sedikit sulit mencari kata lain untuk menjauhkan aura kematian dari mereka. "setidaknya satu diantara kita pasti ada yang selamat, kan ?"

Semua orang setuju. Ini pertama kalinya tentara-tentara itu merasakan perang yang setidaknya ada.._kemanusiaannya_.

---

Roy tersenyum melihat hadiahnya kali ini. Untuk Roy Junior, hadiah natalnya telah ia bungkus dengan kertas cokelat, berbentuk persegi panjang. Ia ingin menghias kadonya dengan pita atau apa, namun rasanya ia tidak mungkin menemukan benda itu di tengah medan perang. Lagipula, pitanya juga nanti akan hancur tergesek dengan hadiah lainnya yang dikumpulkan dalam sebuah box besar. Hadiah untuk rizanya… mungkin tidak bungkus… tapi semoga Riza menyukainya.

DOEENG ! DOENGG ! Tuuuuttt ! Tuuuut !

Bunyi alarm kencang mendengung di sekitar perkemahan mereka. Rupanya tentara Creta telah menyerang lagi. Saatnya untuk kembali berperang.

"maes ! hadiahmu sudah siap ?"

"Tentu ! Walau sederhana dan bukan rumah boneka tapi ini lambang cintaku untuk mereka…"

"bisa-bisanya berpuisi di saat seperti ini.."

Maes memukul pelan sahabatnya. "ayo, jalan !"

Kedua sahabat itu berjalan keluar dari tenda. Ketika menjejakkan kakinya keluar, Roy mengingat sesuatu lalu kembali ke tempatnya segera. "Kau duluan saja, Maes ! aku mau melepas cincinku dulu !"

"untuk apa ?"

"Kemarin benda ini jatuh dan hampir hilang. Lebih baik kulepas daripada hilang dan Riza akan menyuruhku tidur di sofa selama 1 tahun, kan !"

Maes menghentikan langkahnya, menunggu untuk sahabatnya. "kau tahu, roy…" katanya setelah Roy keluar dari tenda mereka. "kau juga tidak kalah romantis dariku.."

"hm..kalau menyangkut Riza, mungkin aku akan membenarkannya…"

_**TBC**_

a/n : chapter yang bahagia sebelum penderitaan datang…hue..hue..hue…XDXDXD Next : chapter 17 – that's what friends are for, sudah siap ada di belakang...hehe. special kukebut tadi malam…soalnya greget nih cerita enggak selesai-selesai…(masih tetep berada di medan perang…)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bunyi derap langkah tentara. Pelan-pelan satu dua tembakan dilepaskan. Suara orang berteriak minta tolong. Meringgis kesakitan, hingga lama kelamaan suara teriaknnya itu hilang. Pelan-pelan…. Tembakan itu mulai cepat. Dari kanan, atas, bawah, kiri, samping, serong. Semua arah, tidak ada yang dapat memprediksi. Tentara-tentara biasa sepertinya sudah tidak dapat menahan gempuran lawan. Mulailah perang yang bukan lagi dilakukan oleh manusia ini berjalan. Para alchemist turun tangan. Memberikan kerusakan vital pada lawan. Namun lawan menekan. Entah itu alchemy atau apa. Mereka sendiri pun tidak tahu. Rupanya kekuatan mereka sekarang seimbang…

Ronde pertempuran baru saja dimulai.

---

Gracia sedang membersihkan rumah mereka. Terlihat kantung mata hitam besar, walau sudah ia tutupi dengan kosmetik. Selama 2 minggu ini ia tidak bisa tidur. Selalu saja bermimpi yang buruk tentang Maes. Ia takut sekali. Hanya celotehan Elycia yang membuatnya tersadar dari perasaan tidak enaknya.

_Maes… tolong. Pulang dengan selamat, ya…_

Rumah mereka terasa amat sepi, walau biasanya seperti ini pula. Tapi, rasanya kali ini seperti ada hantu-hantu kegelapan yang mendiami rumah itu. Berat. Rasanya ia tertekan.

PRAANG !

Foto Roy dan maes ketika mereka lulus dari akademi militer jatuh menimpa foto pernikahan mereka. Pecahan beling jatuh dan tersebar di mana-mana. Gracia segera tersadar dan mengambil sapu, membereskan pecahan yang berantakan itu

_Apakah ini tanda tidak baik ? Maes..Roy…kalian baik-baik saja, kan ?_ bisiknya sambil perlahan menggigiti bibir bawahnya. (a/n: maaappp ! kalo kayak sinetron2 gitu !- ini pengganggu cerita, ya…)

---

CLETAK ! DUARRR !

Medan pertempuran sekarang telah menjadi lautan api. Memang ini menghambat gerakan musuh. Tapi ini juga menghambat gerakan tentara mereka sendiri. Salah-salah, malah mereka yang terbakar.

"Maes ! Cover me !" teriak Roy sambil maju terus. Ribuan tentara Creta dalam satu detik sudah habis, gosong bagaikan sate manusia. Makanan empuk bagi binatang-binatang buas. "Grup A ! grup A !" panggilnya. "serang, maju ke arah timur ! sisanya, kepung dari tenggara dan dari depan!"

"Siap !"

Begitulah seterusnya. Kadang pula, tidak kenal yang mana kawan, ataupun lawan. Semua dibunuh. Ironi sekali bukan. Kawan yang tadi malam minum-minum, sekarang malah berlumuran darah di tangan seorang _kawan._ Lucu. Namun itulah perang. Bukan hanya mati karena lawan, namun kebodohan dan kepanikan itu yang menggerogoti Amestris dari dalam.

Roy kelelahan. Ia berhenti sebentar di balik batu-batu pilar besar. Mereka telah memasuki perkotaan. Kota Dert, kota di pinggir creta sudah 80 persen hancur. Tidak ada warga sipi, tidak seperti di Ishvar yang bisa dibilang lebih panic, orang Creta telah bersiap-siap sebelumnnya. Istri dan anak-anak sudah diungsikan, dan bapak-bapak ikut berpartisipasi dalam menyerang. Kombinasi warga dan pemerintah yang amat baik.

"mungkin nanti Amestris harus kubuat begitu…" gumamnya kencang tanpa tersadar. Rupanya ia masih ingin mengubah negara ini juga…

Roy melihat ke kanan dan kirinya. Ia sendirian. _Si bodoh itu ke mana ?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. _Harusnya dia yang membacking diriku !_ Sekarang orang itu malah menghilang entah kemana…. Sudah seluruh grupnya terpencar-pencar kemana, lagi…(atau mungkin dirinya yang sudah terpencar dari grupnya…itu lebih tepat)

Setelah meneguk air dari botol minum yang ada di ban pinggangnya, ia bangki berdiri, mencari musuh atau mungkin teman yang bisa ditolong. Ia berjalan diantara puing-puing bangunan yang sudah runtuh dan hancur, tetap awas di sekelilingnya, siapa tahu ada peluru nyasar atau malah memang ditujukan untuknya.

Suara teriakan manusia dan dentuman peluru tertangkap di telinganya. Pelan-pelan dengan mengendap-endap ia berjalan ke arah sumber suara. Pelan-pelan…tetap ia perhatikan langkah di depannya yang kotor penuh abu itu, Roy membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan bersembunyi di balik tumpukan puing bangunan. Matanya terbelalak melihat siapa dan siapa yang ada di depannya, dan ia tidak tahan lagi untuk diam.

"MAES !" teriaknya sambil menemui sahabatnya. "Ngapain kau-"

Tidak ia teruskan kata-katanya. Maes Hughes, sahabat terbaiknya yang ia percayai sedang dengan susah payah melawan Krag, si alchemist dari Creta itu. Nafasnya putus-putus. Bajunya kotor bernoda merah darah yang berasal dari lambungnya. Lelaki itu memegangi perutnya, kesakitan dan berniat untuk menghentikan darah keluar lebih banyak lagi.

"Maes ! Duduk saja !" Kata Roy cepat-cepat tanpa memperdulikan Krag. Ia tahu lelaki itu pasti punya harga diri untuk bertarung dengannya, setidaknya bukan menembaknya disaat ia lengah atau membantu sahabatnya. "Aku pasti akan menolongmu !"

"R..ro…roy…"

Roy mengisitirahatkan maes di dekat tempatnya bersembunyi tadi, lalu kembali lagi pada Alchemist arogan itu, yang menunggunya sambil menyapu senjata automailnya hingga mengkilat.

"sudah selesai opera sabunnya ?" tanyanya masih sombong sambil terus membersihkan senjatanya tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. "masih perlu waktu lagi untuk…setidaknya katakan selamat tinggal ? Aku punya persediaan tissue jika sekiranya persahabatan indahmu itu membuatku terharu…"

Roy membuang ludahnya. Ia tidak tahan mendengar ejekan lelaki ini soal kawannya. "ah… ya. Simpan saja air matamu untuk orang yang nanti akan menguburmu…itu pun kalau ada…." Balasnya mengejek. "yaah… jadi setidaknya ada orang yang mengeluarkan air mata waau itu milikmu,kalau kau sudah di dalam liang tanah itu…" Roy menatap Krag dengan tatapan penuh ambisi membunuhnya. Ya. Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikirannya. Bunuh orang itu, sembunyi dan tolong Maes. Sudah.

Krag mengambil kerikil, lalu melemparnya ke atas dan berkata, "flame alchemist yang ternama yang telah membunuh cukup banyak tentara Creta, perlu kuberi tahu, saat batu ini menyentuh tanah, kau pula sudah berada dalam liang itu…"

"menarik…"

"boleh kukatakan kalau meskipun aku kalah, kau tetap akan kuhantui seumur hidup. Kau tetap akan mati ditanganku.."

Pelan-pelan kerikil itu naik dan hingga di titik maksimumnya, ia mulai turun. Semakin lama semakin cepat.

Sepermultimilisekon (ada?) setelah Krag selesai bicara, keduanya segera melompat ke arah satu sama lain, memberi serangan yang paling mematikan. Roy sudah siap. Jarang ia mau menggunakan ini, tapi ini darurat. Ia mengganti sarung tangannya dengan lainnya yang digambari lingkaran yang lebih kompleks. Ini adalah hasil belajarnya selama 20 tahun lebih di bidang alchemy, yang ia gabungkan dengan hasil milik kakek buyutnya dan buyutnya lagi.

Krag pun sudah siap. Tangan kanan automail yang penuh senjata mematikan. Ribuan pisau dan peluru ditembakkan secara bersamaan.

Roy menjentikkan jarinya dan api besar berwarna biru kejinggaan muncul disekitar Krag, sambil dia sendirinya, menghindari pisau dan peluru yang lolos dari kobaran apinya.

DUUUUUARRRR !

Bunyi keras yang menggelegar. Dua kekuatan seimbang yang bertarung. Di saat yang sama, seluruh tentara, baik Amestris maupun Kreta sedang berduel, satu lawan satu dan rata-rata mereka berkekuatan sama. Semua terhenti sejenak lalu kembali lagi menyelesaikan apa yang tadi mereka mulai.

Asap tebal menyelimuti sekitar arena pertandingan itu. Roy menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Ia terjatuh. Kakinya terasa perih sekali. Di kaki kanannya, pisau kecil dengan kecepatan tinggi menghantam sekitar 10 cm diatas pergelangan tapak kakinya hingga putus terpental 1 meter dibelakangnya. Ia sedikit batuk-batuk sambil menunggu asap itu hilang dan melihat keadaan Krag. Pelan-pelan asap itu mulai memudar. Bayangan hitam manusia terlihat.

Krag, terkapar di atas tanah. Badannya hancur tidak berbentuk. Roy menang. Diseretnya tubuhnya yang rasanya sudah tidak kuat berjalan itu ke dekat Maes. Lelaki itu sedang menghembuskan nafasnya dengan cepat. Sepertinya tubuhnya mulai kehabisan darah dan keadaannya sudah kritis.

"Maes !" teriaknya tidak memperdulikan kakinya yang putus atau apa, ia berlari tertatih-tatih ke arah sahabatnya. "Maes ! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan ?"

"r..roy.." bisiknya pelan. "tolong…sampaikan..pada Elycia….kalau aku….baik-baik saja.."

"Maes ! bukan waktunya untuk bicara membanggakan keluargamu !" roy memaksakan tawanya. "Ayolah ! kau nanti yang akan memberikan hadiahmu sendiri, kan ! Ayolah.. ! Kita kan sudah janji !" Ia meremas tangan Maes dengan erat.

"r..roy…" pintanya pelan lagi. "…bunuh aku.."

"maes ?"

"r…roy… a…aku tidak akan bisa bertahan…..a..aku…tahu….ini…saatnya…setidaknya daripada mati karena lawan…aku lebih suka mati ditanganmu.." Ia terbatuk-batuk lagi dan menyemburkan darah dari mulutnya. "ayo…roy….lakukan…."

"Maes !" pandangnya tak percaya pada sahabatnya itu. Ia menatap wajah sahabatnya yang mengangguk memberikan kepastian akan keputusannya. "ha…haruskah aku ?"

Tangannya yang lemah dan penuh darah itu menepuk pelan punggungnya, seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan. Menyuportnya selalu sebagai kawan. Dengan gemetar Roy berjalan sedikit jauh. Maes tersenyum padanya. "te…ri.ma…kasih….r..roy.."

"Maes… jangan hantui aku karena ini… Kita akan terus bersahabat, ya…"

Ia tersenyum, dan..

CLETAK !

Seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan. Api mulai membakar lelaki itu yang kemudian tertidur nyenyak dalam mimpi yang panjang. Roy tidak tahan selain berteriak kencang dan menangis. Sekarang tinggal dirinya sendiri diantara mereka. Krag dan Maes telah ia bunuh. Ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri.

Apa yang ia miliki, sekarang ? Mungkin setelah ini ia bisa pulang ke rumah dengan tenang, merasakan kedamaian setelah perang ? Namun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Gracia atau Elycia…bahkan pada Riza… Ia Telah Membunuh Sahabatnya. Ia membunuh Maes. Membunuh ! Membunuh !

Pergumulan besar justru baru dimulai di dalam hati roy. Ada sesuatu yang berkecamuk dalam batinnya. Antara perasaan puas telah menang, sedih ditinggal Maes, merasa bersalah, dan yang lebih parah tuduhannya sebagai pembunuh.

Dengan gontai ia berjalan, melewati jasad Krag yang hancur itu sekali lagi. Sesuatu tiba-tiba menangkap matanya. Kotak hitam kecil yang tidak ikut hangus. Menyala tombol kecil berwarna merah, disampingnya ada angka berwarna putih yang menghitung mundur.

30…..29….28…

roy tersentak. Benaknya melayang pada kata-kata Krag tadi

"_boleh kukatakan kalau meskipun aku kalah, kau tetap akan kuhantui seumur hidup. Kau tetap akan mati ditanganku.."_

_apakah…. _

_Sial ! ini dia sudah punya rencana back up kalau ia gagal !_

10…9…..8..

_Aku tidak tahu dimana bom itu berada ! Apakah…. Di dekat dirinya ? _

_Tidak ! Bagaimana kalau aku sudah pergi…. _

4…3…

_otakku ! Ayo ! berpikir !_

2…

_AKu tidak tahu….Maes…maaf. Pesanmu tidak kukatakan…. Baru berpisah kita bertemu lagi. Takdir apa sih yang diikat diantara kita ?_

1

_Riza…junior...Aku sayang kalian…._

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR !

Ledakan terbesar sepanjang sejarah. Belum pernah sebelumnya terlihat ada ledakan seperti itu. bom yang dipasang dibawah tanah itu menggetarkan seluruh kota Dert. Semua tentara yang sedang berperang seolah terangkat, lalu terbanting dan disusul dengan batu-batu besar lainnya yang menghujam. Jauh dari sana, di Amestris pun dapat terlihat sinar ledakan besar selama 1 menit yang membuat orang bertanya-tanya ada apa.

Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Perang ini telah selesai, tidak ada pemenang. Mungkin bisa dibilang Amestris menang. Dua per tiga Kreta hancur total. Tentara yang dikirim hampir tidak ada yang selamat karena ledakan terakhir tersebut. Ada yang terkena bongkahan batu besar, ada yang terkena serpihan tajam dari bom itu sendiri, ada pula yang memanfaatka kebingungan sementara itu untuk membunuh, namun akhirnya ia sendiri pun ikut tewas.

Ledakan terparah berada di pusat bom dekat kontrolnya. Lubang dengan diameter 10 meter tercipta. Segala disekelilingnya hangus.

Beberapa mayat…namun tidak dapat teridentifikasi lagi jumlahnya atau siapa karena saking parahnya, terlihat hangus terbakar. Di dekat situ, satu benda yang masih utuh, tidak hancur seluruhnya.

Sebuah sarung tangan pyro dan pendant silver berukiran api dengan goresan **_RR 070621_** dibelakangnya…..

_Semua telah berakhir. _

_**TBC**_

a/n : tidak terasa….sudah hampir ada di penghujung cerita…bentar lagi bakal tamat sesuai rencanaku (kalau tidak ada karakter yang _jalan sendiri_ jadinya keluar dari cerita). Ini kira-kira chapter2 selanjutnya, dan walau ditulis _Coming Soon ! _tapi soon-nya itu…ehehehe…tidak dapat diprediksi…tergantung tugas dan ulangan, oke !

Chapter preview : (sebenarnya ini gak penting2 amat..)

Chapter 18 –bad news- Coming soon !

Chapter 19 – Woman in Labour-

Chapter 20 – Funeral – (a/n : gak tau siapa yang mati juga, ya…;p)

Epilogue 1

Epilogue 2

Kalo ada yang nanya kenapa Epilognya ada dua…soalnya epilog 1 bakal kutinggalin cliff hanger ! pasti. Dan kalau gak ada epilog 2 sih enggak apa-apa….tapi rasanya bakal…ehm.. gak lengkap gimana…gitu..Mungkin malah ada epilog 3nya ! Gak tau juga… tapi mungkin cuma sampai 2.

-sigh- rasanya semua yang aku bicarain gak penting banget…. Biarin deh…seneng aja kok..hehehe..REVIEW, ya ! Mumpung ada waktu karena udah mau tamat nih !


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Sudah hampir sebulan setelah kepergian Roy dari rumah ini…. Sedang apa dia di sana ? apakah dia masih bertahan ?... tidak. Tentu saja ia masih hidup..ia sudah janji….Roy… aku rindu sekali…_

Riza menatap kosong ke arah luar jendela. Bayangan lampu natal yang bekedap-kedip terpantul di jendelanya. Terlihat bayangan samar junior yang sedang berada di bawah pohon natal, mengaggumi pohon besar itu.

Anak laki-laki kecil itu memperhatikan mamanya yang belakangan ini terlihat suka merenung sendirian. Ia meninggalkan pohon natal dan berjalan ke arahnya, menarik pelan ujung bajunya. Junior memberikan tatapan memelas pada Riza, lalu di sambut dengan tangan lembut mamanya yang membelai rambut hitam tiruan ayahnya.

"Mama…" panggilnya pelan. "mama mikirin papa ?"

"tidak...Papamu pasti sedang melakukan yang terbaik di medan perang.. jadi tidak perlu khawatir, oke ?" Riza memaksakan senyumnya. Junior menatapnya dengan penuh curiga. Walau ia masih kecil, tapi ia bisa merasakan mamanya yang kian hari semakin kurus, memikirkan papanya yang sedang pergi. "Junior main lagi sama Elycia dan Hayate, ya… Mama mau siap-siap untuk christmast eve nanti malam…"

Junior mengangguk cepat. Pokoknya selama papanya pergi, ia sudah berjanji untuk menjadi anak yang baik. Ia akan menuruti apa pun perintah mamanya dan membuat mamanya senang, supaya ketika papanya kembali, ia akan bangga akan dirinya.

Cepat-cepat ia kembali ke kamar bermainnya, tidak lupa ia mampir dulu ke kamarnya, mengambil beberapa buku yang tadi malam ia baca.

Kamar yang penuh dengan boneka teddy bear yang besar, pesawat-pesawatan dan kereta beserta rel dan maketnya, kardus-kardus besar yang isinya tak terkirakan lagi. Di tengah-tengah ruangan, di atas tikar puzzle bergambarkan alphabet secara acak yang berwarna cerah itu, Elycia sedang tertawa ketika Black Hayate mengusap-usapkan hidungnya ke pipinya. Junior masuk perlahan, melepaskan sandalnya dengan rapih lalu menaruh bukunya di sampingnya.

"ini, Elycia…" katanya bersemangat, mulai membuka buku besar yang isinya gambar-gambar itu. "aku mau memperlihatkanmu ini…"

Elycia segera meninggalkan black Hayate yang kemudian menggonggong senang dan mengikutinya, kemudian mendekat ke Junior melihat buku bergambar itu.

"Lihat ! Ini foto mamaku dan papaku dulu…" katanya menunjukkan foto pernikahan mereka. "Papaku gagah sekali kan dengan jas hitam itu !" Mulailah si kecil Mustang ini membanggakan orang tuanya. Entah mendapatkan sedikit pengaruh dari Maes, kebiasaannya sekarang ialah memamerkan orang tuanya.

"huah.." Elycia terkejut. "cantik sekali…. Bajunya bagus sekali.." ia menunjuk ke arah Riza yang sedang tersenyum memegang buket bungat. "nanti kalau aku sudah besar, aku akan mengenakan baju seperti itu, kan !"

"hmph !" Junior menahan tawanya. "itu kalau ada orang yang mau menikah denganmu !" ia tertawa lagi. "Mana ada orang yang mau dengan gadis yang hobinya main masak-masakkan dan suster-susteran ?"

"lihat saja !" Elycia menaruh kedua tangannya di dadanya. "nanti kalau sudah besar, aku pasti akan menikah dengan papaku !"

Tawa junior semakin meledak. "papamu itu punya mamamu ! Tidak mungkin dia mau denganmu ! apalagi yang suka cengeng dan ngompol kalau malam-malam !" tambahnya lagi, "Weeeksss !"

"Tante Rizaaa !" teriaknya keras-keras supaya Riza mendengarnya. Sudah pasti ia akan mengadukan Junior pada mamanya dan habis sudah dia dimarahi. Cepat-cepat junior dorong Elycia dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"bodoh ! aku minta maaf !" katanya cepat. "aku juga masih suka ngompol kalau malam-malam dan mamaku suka marah karena itu !" mukanya memerah setelah mendengar apa yang tadi ia katakan.

"Weeeeeeksss ! Udah gede masih ngompol ! " gadis itu menarik matanya dan memeletkan lidahnya. "sukurin !"

Tak lama kemudian, dasar anak-anak, mereka sudah akrab kembali, melihat album foto itu. Roy selalu berhenti ketika melihat papanya berfoto dengan medalinya di kemiliteran. Ia mengagumi baju biru gagah itu, berdiri dengan jam perak alchemist… Papanya harus segera pulang ! Ia tidak sabar untuk belajar mengeluarkan api setelah dasar alchemy yang diketahuinya.

Halaman demi halaman terus mereka buka hingga akhir dari buku itu. Junior meletakan albumnya di samping pintu lalu mulai mengajak Hayate bermain-main dengan bola dan tulang-tulangan. Elycia ditinggalkan begitu saja. Gadis kecil itu sekarang sudah merasa bosan. Tiba-tiba, seperti ayahnya, ide _jahat _menyelinap di otaknya.

"Hayate ! Junior ! ayo main permainan yang asyik !"

"hmm !"

---

Riza telah selesai memanggang kue untuk snack mereka nanti malam. Meja besar itu sudah ditata dengan rapih, penuh dengan makanan menjulur dari kanan ke kiri meja. Seluruh ruangan dihias dengan pita merah dan hijau, mencerminkan suasana natal yang amat kental. Gracia tadi datang untuk membantunya membereskan rumah. Nanti malam mereka akan mengundang beberapa kerabat mereka seperti Elric bersaudara dan Winry. Ross dan schiezka juga datang lebih pagi untuk membantu.

Segalanya sudah siap. Sekarang tinggal anak-anak… Tunggu. Bicara soal anak-anak...tumben sekali mereka bisa akrab tanpa mengeluarkan suara bertengkar sekalipun….atau mungkin karena saking berisiknya dapur sehinga suara mereka tidak terdengar,ya !

"Gracia, tolong kau lihat supnya ! aku mau menyuruh Elycia dan Junior ganti baju dulu !"

"iya.."

Riza merasakan feeling yang tidak enak ketika mendengar suara gaduh dan teriakan anak dari kamar mereka. Ingin rasanya segera berlari, namun karena usia kandungannya sudah cukup tua, ia tidak berani. Pelan-pelan ia naik tangga itu dan berjalan ke kamar mereka. Hampir wanita itu jatuh shock melihat apa yang ia lihat ketika membuka pintu kamar bermain junior.

Anak _laki-lakinya_ dengan lipstick dan bedak tebal, rambutnya yang dijepit dengan jepitan jemuran dan dikuncir 5 oleh Elycia. Junior mengenakan babydollnya yang berenda-renda itu, namun tetap saja baju itu tenggelam untuknya sehingga ditalikan dengan tali raffia oleh elycia.

Gadis kecil itu sendiri, dengan make up yang hancur berantakan, mengenakan handuk besar yang sebagai mantel dan handuk kecil untuk scarfnya. Itu belum seberapa karena ada satu yang lebih parah lagi.

Hayate, yang kelihatannya ingin menangis itu, namun tidak bisa, didandani dengan lipstick, bulunya diikat banyak lalu diberi pita dan ekornya dikepang.

"JUNIOR ! ELYCIA ! ada yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini !" teriaknya ketika melihat anak-anak plus makhluk kecil tak berdaya itu, beserta ruangan yang hancur.

"uh…ka..kami main salon-salonan… ini idenya Elycia ! Dia yang salah !"

sekarang gadis kecil itu mulai menangis. "ma..maaf tante riza… so..soalnya.. junior cuma main sama Hayate…Elycia sendirian…"

"huh ! kayak begitu saja sudah nangis !" ejek roy kesal, membuat Elycia semakin terisak.

"JU-NI-OR !" teriaknya keras. Ia berhenti menyalahkan dan menunduk. Riza menghela nafasnya panjang, lalu menurunkan tangannya yang dari tadi sudah berkacak di pinggang. "ya sudah. Ayo cepat, kalian berdua mandi. Sebelum ada tamu yang datang dan menertawai kalian !"

"ba..baik…" cepat-cepat tanpa bicara keduanya keluar dari ruangan menuju kamar mandi, walau sempat bertengkar siapa yang mau mandi duluan. Toh, akhirnya Riza memandikan mereka berdua sekaligus karena tidak ada waktu lagi. Dasar anak-anak... (stop that perverted mind ! Mereka cuma anak berumur 4 dan 5 tahun…!)

Elycia, Junior dan Riza turun, sudah rapih. Elycia dengan dress berwarna pink (yang diejek oleh Junior karena warnanya mencolok mata walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati ia menyukai _dress_ itu) dan Junior dengan kaus putih dan kemeja merah, dengan celana baggy jeans yang kelihatannya kebesaran untuknya.

Gracia sempat bertanya apa ada masalah karena ia mendengar ada _sedikit _teriakan, namun Riza hanya menggeleng dan menjawab kalau itu hanyalah … _perdebatan anak-anak._. wanita itu pun percaya, lalu menyarankan untuk memulai makan-makan mereka karena Winry dan lainnya sudah datang.

Ting…Tong…

Bunyi bel mengganggu mereka yang baru saja hendak mulai makan. Riza berlari ke depan, membukakannya, hanya untuk dikejutkan oleh dua orang sosok…yang tidak ia bayangkan untuk datang. Mukanya menjadi lebih cerah lalu memeluk kedua orang itu.

"Mama ! Papa ! ayo, masuk ! Mumpung kita baru saja mau memulai pesta natalnya…"

Mr. Hawkeye tersenyum melihat anaknya itu. "hm… kami ini seperti orang tak diundang, ya.."

"tidak ! Junior pasti senang sekali melihat kakeknya datang !"

Mrs. Hawkeye memperhatikan Riza lalu menunjuk ke arah perutnya. "Riza ? Sudah berapa lama ?"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum. "delapan bulan lebih… sebentar lagi mungkin akan lahir…dan…" kelihatannya ia mulai sedih. "mungkin Roy belum pulang saat dia lahir.."

Papanya turut prihatin. Ia baru tahu kepergian Roy ke medan perang, sehari setelah tentara-tentara itu dikirim ke sana. Sampai sekarang masih belum ada berita, namun sudah terlihat tanda-tanda kemenangan Amestris, yang artinya anak mantunya ini pasti pulang dengan selamat. "maaf, Riza… aku telat bergerak untuk menghalangi Gran…"

"tidak apa-apa.." Riza memaksakan senyumannya. "ayo, kita bersenang-senang di hari natal ini…"

Pesta pun dimulai. Acara makan-makan yang menyenangkan, termasuk mengolok-olok Edward, menjodohkan Maria dan Denny juga Edward dan Winry. Junior makan secepat mungkin lalu berdiam menunggu kakeknya bercerita tentang cerita patriotic ayahnya yang masih dalam seri bersambung itu. Setelah selesai, Edward menyalakan musik, lalu beberapa dari mereka ada yang berdansa (walau pasangannya kocak, seperti Al dengan Elycia, winry dengan Schiezka, lalu diserobot oleh Edward, dan lain-lain)

Ting…Tong..

Bunyi bel sekali lagi mengganggu mereka. Beberapa wanita, termasuk Riza, sedang membantu mencuci piring di belakang, sambil keluar masuk dapur menghidangkan kue-kue kering dan dessert sebagai penutup.

"Junior ! buka pintunya !" perintah Riza dari dapur.

"biar aku saja !" Ayah Riza menawarkan dirinya, namun Riza menolak dan menyuruh Junior agar mandiri.

Junior membukakan pintu untuk orang yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Lelaki kurus berbaju biru itu menanyakan mamanya, sehingga lelaki kecil itu berlari masuk lagi menemui mamanya.

"Untukku ? siapa yang malam-malam begini mau datang ?" dengan penuh tanda tanya Riza meninggalkan cuciannya dan pergi menemuinya.

"maaf….anda, siapa ?"

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab. Walau telah disuruh masuk, ia tetap bersikeras untuk bicara di depan pintu, lalu ia menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan pada Riza tanpa bicara sedikit pun.

"itu…hadiah natal dari colonel Mustang untuk anaknya….sementara ini.." ia mengeluarkan benda kecil dari sakunya. "untuk istrinya."

Riza tersentak mendengar nama Colonel Mustang. Apa… Roy sudah meninggal ? ataukah ini hanya orang yang ia utus untuk memberikan hadiah natal untuknya ? tangannya bergerak berputar-putar memegang cincin nikah mereka.

"ini…." Lelaki itu menunduk, lalu memberikan benda lain untuk dirinya. Riza tersentak. "miliknya…"

Sarung tangan dan kalung yang diberikan darinya dulu.

"Namanya Maes.. atau Luna" ia bicara lagi, sambil menggosok-gosokan tangannya.

Jantung Riza berdebar cepat. Ia hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya namun lelaki itu telah duluan berbicara kembali, seolah tahu apa yang hendakia tanyakan.

"maaf…" hanya satu kata, lalu ia menggeleng, lalu menutup pintu dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Kaki riza bergetar sambil ia memeluk erat sarung tangan dan kalung itu yang mulai basah dengan butiran hangat dari matanya.

_TIDAAAAK ! TIDAAAK !  
_

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ketidakseimbangan di tubuhnya. Perutnya terasa sakit dan berat sekali. Ia meraba-raba disekelilingnya untuk mencari tempat pegangan, namun tidak menemukannya. Setelah itu ia terjatuh dan tidak dapat melihat apa-apa lagi…

_**TBC**_

a/n : gya… aku memang orang yang jahat…T.T Hiks..biarin deh.. Chapter selanjutnya sedang dalam tahap pembuatan. Kalau selesai nanti kukirim, kalau sudah lewat hari minggu, ya…tunggu minggu depan. Aku mau cepat-cepat buat di minggu ini karena minggu depan sudah mulai ada ulangan. 1. dan tebak, ulangan apa yang mengawali kelas tigaa? Mat dengan guru yang mukanya kayak badak dan menyebalkaaaan ! Hwaa ! Kamis depan adalah hari yang paling kubenci….(orang yang suka lari dari kenyataan…) Ya udah. R E V I E W S, yaaa !


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Perlahan Riza membuka matanya. Ia berada di ranjangnya, dengan orang-orang banyak mengelilinginya. Ada apa ini ? oowh ! perutnya rasanya keram sekali. Bayi yang ada di perutnya seolah-olah sedang meraung-raung memukuli perutnya, meminta untuk segera keluar. Ia merintih kecil sambil meremas ujung bantal. Perlahan air matanya menetes. Sakit sekali…

"Riza !" teriak mamanya panic. "dokternya mana ! Cepat ! ia menderita sekali !"

"r..roy……."

"IYAAA ! Sudah kupanggilkan dan sepertinya mereka terhambat karena salju yang deras ini !" ayahnya berteriak. Semua orang kelihatannya cemas. Riza jadi merasa amat bersalah…

/ flashback/ (normal POV)

BRAAK ! terdengar suara sesuatu benda yang jatuh dari depan. Cepat-cepat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu berlari ke ruangan depan, menemukan Riza yang tersungkur di lantai, seolah meringgis kesakitan, tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ri..Riza !" teriak Gracia dan mamanya sambil berlari mendekati dirinya.

"cepat panggil dokter !" teriak fuhrer mereka pada semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Edward cepat-cepat berlari ke ruang tengah, mencari telepon dan meminta seorang bidan untuk datang, namun sepertinya sia-sia. Hujan salju deras di luar pasti akan menjadi masalah untuk mereka. Lelaki kecil itu, bersama adiknya segera berlari keluar.

"Edward !" teriak winry dari pintu. "Mau apa ?"

"aku akan panggilkan dokter ! Tidak bisa kalau hanya menunggu !" teriaknya tanpa membalas menoleh pada gadis itu. "Ayo, Aru !"

"Tu..tunggu, ni-san !" suaranya yang kekanak-kanakan itu terdengar menggema, seperti tidak dihantarkan melalui udara. Edward menoleh ke belakang, hanya mendapatkan sekelilingnya salju putih bersih tanpa kehadiran adiknya.

"ARUU !"

Zirah itu sepertinya mulai menangis. (Menangis ! ya…mungkin membuat suara seperti itu..) "  
nii-saan... maaf.."

"Ugh !" katanya kesal sambil menggali salju dengan tangan automailnya. "sudah. Kau balik saja, tenangkan Ms. Riza. Aku pergi sendiri !"

"tu..tunggu…ni-san !" apa pun usahanya, sia-sia. Edward telah melesat pergi diantara butiran-butiran putih yang jatuh dari langit, meninggalkannya sendirian. Alphonse dengan sedikit kecewa berjalan kembali ke kediaman Mustang yang besar itu. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapatkan Winry yang sedang terkulai lemas di sofa depan, menunggu mereka.

"ARU !" teriaknya tiba-tiba gembira. "Kau sudah kembali? Mana Edo ?"

"edo pergi sendiri karena aku sering terperosok diantara salju.."

"oh…" tergambar jelas kekecewaannya saat itu. Alphonse menepuk pelan bahunya, ingin membuatnya gembira sedikit. "al…" panggilnya rintih. "kau sudah tahu ?"

"tahu ?"

"Mr. Mustang… gugur di medan perang…" perlahan butiran air matanya mulai jatuh. Alphonse tersentak mendengarnya. Pantas saja ia merasakan aura kesedihan ketika menjejaki zirahnya di rumah ini setelah diperintahkan Edward. "sekarang Mrs. Riza sedang tidak sadarkan diri…bagaimana Junior nantinya ?" bisiknya pelan. "melihat anak itu…aku….aku jadi mengingat diriku. Kalau misalnya ia juga kehilangan ayah dan ibunya ? aku…aku tidak bisa membayangkan, Al !"

Al mendekatkan dirinya ke arah winry, membiarkan gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada zirah besar yang dingin itu. "win… tenang. Edward pasti akan kembali dengan seorang dokter, dan kita akan menolong Mrs. Riza beserta bayinya. Kau percaya dia, kan ?"

Ia mengangguk lemah, lalu menyeka air matanya perlahan. "ayo, kita naik dan lihat keadaan Mrs. Riza."

"iya.."

/end of flash back/

"r..roy…" bisik Riza lagi berkali-kali.

Kadang-kadang ia bisa berteriak-teriak karena sakit, hingga mengumpat kata-kata yang bahkan tidak ditemukan di dalam kamus. Tangannya terus meremas ujung seprai hingga ujung kiri dan kanan seprai kasur itu sudah lepas. Alphonse menawarkan tangannya untuk diremas, berhubung ia adalah zirah dan tidak akan merasakan sakit walau diremas bagaimana pun. Wanita-wanita lainnya dengan siap berada di sampingnya, menenangkan Riza kalau wanita itu mulai berteriak-teriak lagi.

Winry menggigiti bawah bibirnya. Melihat kejadian ini, ia bersumpah kalau sudah dewasa, ia tidak akan mau punya anak. Mrs. Riza kelihatannya sudah sangat lelah, namun dokter juga belum datang. Ia berjalan ke arah ruangan bermain, di mana Elycia dan Junior menunggu, tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk melihat mamanya. Winry mengintip mereka dari celah pintu. Junior yang katanya anak lelaki yang kuat itu sedang menangis, ditemani dengan elycia dan black Hayate yang berusaha menghiburnya.

Junior menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, tidak ingin air matanya dilihat oleh orang lain. "Elycia… bagaimana ini…?" bisiknya pelan sambil terisak. "mama... tadi jatuh dan tidak bangun…sekarang sepertinya dia sedang berteriak-teriak kesakitan..."

Elycia terdiam, tidak begitu mengerti pula masalahnya, namun gadis kecil itu hanya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Junior agar ia tidak menangis lagi. "tante Riza adalah orang yang hebat.. seperti papamu… pasti dia tidak apa-apa…"

"tapi ! kalau misalnya terjadi sesuatu pada mama…kalau..kalau terjadi sesuatu…" tangannya menggosok air mata yang mulai berjatuhan lagi. "papa pasti akan sangat kecewa… aku sudah janji untuk melindungi mama…."

Butiran air mata perlahan jatuh meluncur mengenai daun pintu dan membasahi lantai. Winry menangis perlahan melihat mereka. Junior bahkan tidak tahu kalau ayahnya sudah meninggal. Ia masih percaya pada orang yang paling diidolakannya. Ia menutup pintu itu pelan, lalu duduk lemas di atas sofa.

"mamamu tidak apa-apa…percaya ! Dia tidak akan tidur untuk waktu lama seperti Bunny waktu itu…"

"tapi…tapi…bagaimana kalau mama tidur dan tidak bangun-bangun seperti Bunny !" tangisnya sekarang membesar. Ia tidak malu-malu lagi. Hati kecilnya benar-benar takut kalau mamanya tidak bangun-bangun lagi. Melihat kawannya menangis seperti itu, Ia berdiri, memeluk Junior yang sedang duduk mendekap kakinya itu dengan erat, lalu ikut menangis.

"Ju..junior jangan nangis….hiks…kalau enggak aku juga nangis….Tante Riza enggak akan tidur seperti Bunny…hiks..hiks…" tangisnya lebih besar lagi ketika mengingat kelinci putih kesayangannya itu mati. "hiks…waktu itu kita sudah…hiks..janji tidak akan bertengkar lagi…hiks..jadinya enggak akan ada yang tidur seperti itu lagi…hiks…" gadis kecil itu menatap mata kawannya dengan erat, lalu mengusap air matanya dengan jari telunjuk miliknya. "Junior jangan nangis….papa junior juga enggak mau melihat Junior nangis, kan ?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk lemah, lalu menghapus sisa air matanya sendiri. Elycia hendak keluar untuk memanggil mamanya, namun ditahan oleh Junior.

"Jangan pergi dulu… " katanya sambil menarik tangannya. "mama dan papa sedang tidak didekatku…aku enggak mau sendirian dulu…Semua orang tidur dan tidak bangun-bangun saat mereka tidak didekatku….aku…enggak mau terjadi lagi…."

Elycia memberi senyumannya yang hangat, lalu kembali duduk dan mengambil boneka di sebelah Junior. Sesekali memberinya semangat. Mulai tengah malam, akhirnya mereka jatuh tertidur bahu ke bahu. Di tengah-tengah mereka, ada Black Hayate yang melingkarkan dirinya, mendengkur lelap diantara anak-anak itu.

---

Pukul satu tengah malam. Biasanya semua sedang terlelap, kecuali mereka yang menonton bola, namun keadaan di rumah ini jauh dari tidur nyenyak dibawah bantal yang empuk, atau buaian istri di sebelah. Kacau. Sekarang semua mulai stress, termasuk Fuhrer Amestris yang berwibawa tinggi. Riza mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kontraksinya. Mereka sudah kerepotan, sehingga sudah berencana untuk mengantarkan bayi itu tanpa dokter. Air panas, antiseptic, handuk basah, semua sudah disiapkan. Sekarang tinggal membuang undian untuk siapa yang akan melakukannya.

Fuhrer menarik nafas panjang. "aku tidak berpengalaman sama sekali di bidang kedokteran. Ini sama saja dengan membawa putriku ke ajalnya. AKu tidak ikut !"

Semua menyertakan alasan yang serupa untuk kabur. Tinggal tersisa Gracia dan Winry. "aku memang tidak belajar secara formal…namun setidaknya aku sudah berpengalaman..dan Riza adalah sahabat terbaikku….Aku ikut." (Mr. Hawkeye menelan ludahnya ketika mendengar kata-kata Gracia yang penuh keyakinan, merasa bahwa dirinya tidak menjadi ayah yang baik. Namun tetap saja ia tidak berani.)

"Winry ? Kau bagaimana ?"

"Setidaknya latar orang tua kedokteran mungkin sudah cukup untuk menolong Mrs. Riza. TIdak ada banyak waktu lagi."

Dengan gemetar kedua orang itu masuk kembali ke kamar utama, lalu mulai bersiap-siap menghadapi tantangan di depan mata mereka kali ini ketika ketukan keras di pintu berbunyi dan Fuhrer Hawkeye segera berlari dari lantai dua kebawah, membukakan pintu untuk Edward dan seorang dokter masuk.

"tepat sekali waktunya. Cepat, naik ke atas."

Derap langkah larian mereka di tangga itu hampir membuat anak-anak tangga hancur. Ketika pintu kamar dibuka, terlihat Riza yang sudah amat menderita, meremas-remas tangan Al sambil menangis. Keringat bercucuran dan bajunya lebih basah dari kain pel.

"Ah…ah… ! Roy ! Kau masih hidup, kan ? roy !" desahnya keras sambil tergopoh-gopoh. "Roy ! Roy !"

"tenang, Mrs. Riza…Kita akan segera melakukan proses persalinan. Sekarang yang paling penting adalah tenang." Katanya profesional sambil membuka tasnya dan mengambil alat-alat yang dibutuhkan. "sekarang, tarik nafas dalam-dalam….hembuskan…"

"Dokter bagaimana saya mau tenang… AAH!" teriaknya kencang sambil menendang-nendang ujung ranjang. "Roy ! Bohong kalau kau mati ! Aaaah ! Pergi ! Aku mau Roy di sini !"

"Mrs. Riza…tenang…tenang… ! sepertinya bayinya sudah akan keluar. Tolong tenang."

"PERGIII ! Roy sudah janji akan di sini kalau bayinya lahir ! AAAH!" ia menarik nafas pendek lagi, lalu menangis sambil terus berteriak supaya dokter itu pergi. Fuhrer Hawkeye yang mendengarnya diluar sudah stress berat. Tidak tahan ia melihat anak perempuannya tersiksa begitu. Secara fisiknya juga emosionalnya. Tidak bisakah tentara itu memberitahukan berita kematian Roy sesudah natal ? Proses persalinannya akan jauh lebih mudah dan Riza tidak akan menderita seperti ini.

"Mrs. Riza…" si Dokter itu mulai berpikir cara untuk membuat ibu ini tenang. "Kalau bayi anda lahir dengan selamat, artinya anda sayang pada suami anda….kalau tidak, anda tentu saja tidak akan mau tenang dan tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang saya suruh…"

Riza terdiam. Lagipula tenaganya juga sudah habis sedari tadi. Dokter itu tersenyum.

"sekarang, tarik nafas dalam-dalam…hembuskan sambil menekan perut anda…Ya…baik…sedikit lagi… sepertinya ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama…"

Riza hampir kehabisan nafas. Ia mendorong kuat bayinya, namun dari tadi tidak selesai-selesai juga. "Uuughhh…"

Dokter itu berkata sesuatu, namun indranya sudah tidak menangkap lagi. Ia merasakan bayi itu sudah keluar sepenuhnya dari dirinya, dan matanya pun terpejam. Riza terbangun beberapa menit kemudian, setelah merasakan sentuhan hangat kecil di mukanya. Dokter itu berdiri di sebelah kanannya, dan memberikan bayinya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mempersilahkan keluarganya yang menanti dengan cemas diluar untuk masuk dan melihat kedatangan si kecil yang cukup merepotkan ini.

"selamat, Mrs. Riza. Anak laki-laki.."

Air mata pelan menetes dari ujung matanya. Entah karena bahagia atau sedih. Perlahan ia membisikkan dibawah nafasnya, _"namanya Maes Mustang….seperti katanya…" _

**TBC**

a/n : bener-bener siksa ! Salut untuk guru mat itu. Kalau nilaiku bagus, bisa 3 minggu baru keluar hasilnya… pas nilaiku jeblok…eng..ing..eng… pelajaran pertama dia ulangan, pulang sekolah nilai merah dan ocehan mama, papa, cici, koko, plus guru les menunggu….Huaah ! Nyeseeek ! kurang 0,2 lulus SKBM tuh ! Pasti tuh guru sengaja ! emang sensi ! (lari dari kenyataan lagi..)

ah ! ya. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa di Author's note ku membahas matematika yang kubenci 2 chapter berturut-turut ? aakh… ! oke. Ke cerita. Hey ! aku baru sadar kalau aku melakukan pergeseran karakter ke 3 anak muda itu di tengah-tengah flashback. Yah..setidaknya mereka _muncul_ di cerita. Karena selama 19 chapter, belum ada ed, winry dan al sama sekali, kan…

Lalu soal bunny, dia adalah kelinci Elycia yang dirawat mereka berdua bersama-sama, namun karena keteledoran salah satu dari mereka, akhirnya Bunny meninggal. Mungkin mau kubuat extra chapter tentang si bunny, elycia dan Junior…tehehe..

Proses persalinan yang menentukan nyawa sang bayi dan ibu ditentukan dengan buang undi ! aw my god ! Kalau kepalaku ini yang mengatur jalannya dunia, hancur sudah generasi…ugh..sori juga, aku tidak begitu tahu soal proses persalinan. Tepatnya blank sama sekali. jadi cuma kira-kira aja…

Satu lagi. Soal umur. Ternyata aku salah ! Karena baru-baru saja Roy mengalami hari ayahnya yang pertama, berarti umur Junior baru satu tahun lebih, ditambah kira-kira 9 bulan setelah itu, maka harusnya paling tua umur junior baru 3 tahun, bukan 5 tahun, ya ! Tapi biarlah…anggap saja begitu, oke ! Ah. Ya. REVIEWS ! kesempatan untuk reviews cerita ini tinggal dikit… jadi mending telat daripada enggak sama sekali, kan ! Thx !


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**_Aku yang lemah tanpamu  
Aku yang rentan karena  
Cinta yang tlah hilang darimu_**

**_Yang mampu menyanjungku_**

Selama mata terbuka  
Sampai jantung tak berdetak  
Selama itu pun aku mampu  
Untuk mengenangmuDarimu kutemukan hidupku  
Bagiku kaulah cinta sejati

**_Ya….Bagiku engkaulah cinta sejati_**

-

Riza menggendong Maes dengan lembut dalam dekapannya. Semua ini terjadi begitu cepat. Dalam satu malam yang telah mengubah seluruh kehidupannya. Kini, tidak ada lagi Roy di sisinya. Tidak ada lagi kata manis yang meluncur dari mulutnya, yang membuatnya menggigil bahagia sendiri. Ia berbaring setelah meletakkan Maes di atas keranjang bayinya. Bantal kepalanya masih jelas tercium wangi Roy, yang merangsang air matanya untuk jatuh perlahan membasahinya.

Wangi itu memang menyenangkan, mengingatkannya kembali, seolah Roy ada di sini, namun di suatu saat, wangi itu terasa menyakitkan. Menyadarkannya pada realita dimana tidak ada lagi orang yang dicintainya. Rasanya hidupnya kosong. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk maju ke depan? Ia merasa dirinya tidak mampu lagi. Hilang harapan.

Menangis perlahan di bawah bantalnya, Junior menutup pintu kamar mamanya kembali. Tadi ia hendak memberi mamanya hasil alkemi yang dilakukannya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Mamanya terlihat amat sedih setelah malam natal waktu itu. Ia sering mengurung dirinya sendiri di kamar, dan menangis sambil terkadang mendekap foto papanya.

Junior tidak mengerti. Mengapa orang-orang sering datang ke rumahnya, muka mereka terlihat kusam dan sedih, mengenakan baju yang serba hitam. Semua orang terlihat putus asa seperti mamanya. Mereka menepuk-nepuk bahunya, menyuruhnya untuk tabah. Namun tabah apa ?

Terlalu berat untuk seorang anak kecil mengerti soal kematian. Riza belum siap memberi tahu hal ini pada anak sulungnya itu…dan Maes. Sejak lahir, dia tidak akan pernah melihat wajah ayahnya secara langsung lagi. Haruskah.. ia mengasuh kedua anak ini yang akan kehilangan kasih sayang dari seorang figur ayah ?

_Tidak ! Roy belum mati ! Pasti telah terjadi sebuah kesalahan, dan aku harus mencari tahu kebenarannya ! Aku yakin ada seorang yang tidak senang akan kebahagiaan keluarga kami yang ingin menghancurknnya. Aku harus mencari tahu… Roy belum meninggal !_

Satu ide tercetus dalam batinnya yang terus melakukan penolakan akan realita. Cepat-cepat diambilnya jas hitam panjang dan dikenakannya boot tinggi kulitnya, lalu Riza melesat keluar ke arah Headquarter. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan di balik ini. Tidak mungkin Amestris menang, namun suaminya meninggal. Kemenangan ini seratus persen karena Roy ! Flame Alchemist yang paling ditakuti di medan perang. Flame Alchemist yang bahkan dibakar tidak akan mundur. Flame alchemist yang terkuat, dengan dorongan semangat untuk kembali dengan selamat demi keluarganya. Dia tidak akan gugur di medan perang !

Pelan-pelan, wanita itu menaiki tangga-tangga yang banyak itu, menuju ke kantor penerangan. Proses administrasi yang berkelit-kelit itu tidak memupuskan semangatnya, hingga sampai ke kantor badan inteligensi di HQ.

"Mrs. Mustang, silahkan duduk." Sapa seorang officer di sana. Mata Riza menuju pada badge penunjuk namanya untuk menyapa. Paul George.

"terima kasih, Mr. George."

Lelaki itu juga duduk dihadapannya,diseberang meja untuk melakukan tanya jawab dengan tersangka dibawah lampu tempel yang redup. Ia menurunkan sedikit nadanya yang tadi penuh bangga dan tinggi, menjadi penuh simpati. "saya…turut berduka cita untuk gugurnya pahlawan Amestris…"

Riza membiarkan ucapan bela sungkawanya itu begitu saja melesat dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan. Basa-basi ini tidak penting. Ia harus tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. "Sir… kalau boleh saya tahu, bagaimana ia bisa…gugur di medan perang ? Dia seorang yang hebat… tidak mungkin dengan peluru atau alchemy yang membunuhnya begitu saja… rasanya.. ada yang janggal."

"anda yakin anda mau tahu ?"

"saya perlu lihat fotonya. Saya perlu meyakinkan diri saya bahwa itu adalah suami saya, baru saya akan memberitahukan pada anak-anak, kalau memang ayahnya…. Gugur." Katanya tegas, penuh kepastian bahwa Roy, tidak meninggal.

Paul berdiri, lalu mengambil file berjejer di lemari kerjanya. Ia membalik-balikkan halaman, lalu tersentak sebentar dan memastikan Riza kembali. "anda _betul-betul_ yakin mau melihatnya ?"

"ya, sir."

"baiklah…" ucapnya pelan sambil mengoper file yang berisi data peperangan dan ledakan saat itu. Riza ternganga. Ledakan yang begitu besar. Mayat yang ada di situ hancur, tidak mungkin bisa teridentifikasi…dan…didekat benda yang menjadi arang itu… sarung tangan dan kalungnya… Bibirnya bergetar, namun tak satu kalimat pun yang keluar.

"keadaannya memang hancur…"

"tapi…itu tidak bisa memastikan bahwa suami saya meninggal dalam ledakan itu ! Bisa saja seseorang mengambil sarung tangannya lalu menaruhnya dekat tentara lain yang meninggal…dan hancur seperti ini ! Dari mana bisa diketahui bahwa dia adalah Roy !"

"tenang, Mrs." Ia mengangkat satu tangannya, lalu bersandar kembali sambil menyalakan cerutunya. "dari seluruh data tentara yang ada… dia salah satunya yang teridentifikasi menghilang. Terperangkap dalam pusat ledakan yang paling besar, sudah ditebak tidak mungkin ia bisa selamat."

"TAPI !" Riza menaikan suaranya, berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. "adakah bukti yang menunjukan bahwa mayat itu adalah ROY ! dan itu tidak dapat membuktikan bahwa….bahwa.."

"suami anda telah meninggal, dan ketidakadaannya dirinya itu telah membuktikan semuanya. Lagipula…." Ia menunjukkan foto bangkai hancur lainnya. "Lihat benda ini….berdasarkan panjang dan kekuatannya, teridentifikasi secara kasar kalau itu adalah sebuah lengan..dan tebak berapa jumlahnya ketika ditemukan ?"

"… empat buah ?" Tentu. Sepasang milik musuhnya, sepasang lagi milik Maes.

"Tepat. Empat buah."

"Lalu, itu jelas membuktikan kalau Roy TIDAK berada di sana dan ia bisa saja selamat !"

Officer itu tersenyum sedih, lalu menunjukkan gambar lain pada Riza. "lalu apakah ini ?"

Sebuah Automail… Musuh Roy bertangankan satu automail, sehingga lengan satunya lagi itu…

Jantung Riza berdebar amat cepat. Namun lagi-lagi dan terus, ia menghindar dari fakta. "bi..bisa saja itu milik tentara lain…atau…ia bisa saja selamat walau tangannya putus, kan ?"

"Mrs… bukan masalah tangan yang putus… namun jumlah tubuh yang tidak dapat teridentifikasi ini yang telah membuktikan kalau ia _berada _di dalam ledakan tersebut….dan tidak mungkin tentara biasa yang mengalahkan Krag, alchemist yang paling hebat di Creta…" ia menggeleng. "saya turut berduka cita… tolong anda terima semua ini… Ia gugur dengan termasyur…pahlawan yang gagah berani yang mengorbankan dirinya demi negara kita…."

Sekarang matanya yang tadinya memancarkan ketegasan, mulai melembut dan berkaca-kaca. "ini…hanya diantara kita..dan kuberitahu karena anda adalah istrinya…sebenarnya… kalau mereka kalah saat itu… target selanjutnya yang hancur adalah… East City…. Colonel menghabiskan segala-galanya untuk melindungi kita semua…. Karena ada anda, istri yang paling ia cintai….keluarganya…orang yang paling disayanginya…."

Rasanya dada Riza terasa tercekat. Walau itu disuruh oleh Gran, namun ia tidak melapor pada ayahnya karena itu… jangan-jangan itulah alasannya…

"Mrs…. Tolong jangan ungkit-ungkit ini lagi… Dia pasti bahagia telah melindungi orang yang ia anggap wajar…. Bukan hanya itu… seluruh kota ini, termasuk negara Amestris…"

Riza menangis. Itu kebenaran yang tersembunyi yang ia dapatkan. Roy tetap meninggal…namun untuk dirinya. Untuk semua orang di sini. Wanita itu memalingkan mukanya. "terima kasih, sir…."

Ia keluar. Beberapa officer bertanya-tanya melihat seorang warga yang menangis setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, namun Riza membiarkannya. Mengetahui kenyataan lebih sakit daripada tidak mengetahui…namun setidaknya lebih baik. Ia ingin Junior dan Maes bangga akan papanya, walau mungkin mereka akan kecewa dan sedih… tapi itu semua untuk mereka.

--

Pagi-pagi buta itu, sekumpulan orang telah berkeliling di ats bukit dipinggir kota. Di lapangan yang luas dengan tonjolan-tonjolan setengah oval itu sekumpulan tentara berbaju biru dengan hormatnya melakukan upacara penghormatan untuk pahlawan Amestris untuk terakhir kalinya. Delapan orang tentara membawa peti kayu jati yang harganya milyaran uang Amestris, dengan diatasnya terdapat foto Flame Alchemist dan bendera Amestris yang dibuka diatas peti. Tentara-tentara lainnya melakukan upacara gerak jalan, lalu menembakkan senjata mereka sebagai tanda penghormatan, setelah itu perlahan-lahan peti mulai diturunkan ke dalam tanah galian itu.

Riza, sebagai istrinya, dan Fuhrer berdiri di paling depan. Riza menggenggam tangan Junior dan satunya lagi menggendong Maes.

"Mama….mengapa foto papa di buang di dalam tanah ? Mengapa ? Bukankah papa sudah janji untuk mengajari Junior kalau nanti pulang ?" ia menarik-narik ujung dress hitam Riza manja, sambil terus merengek. "Mama… kenapa begitu ? Kenapa ? Papa mana ? Apa papa akan seperti Bunny ? Enggak, kan,mama.. ? Papa enggak akan seperti Bunny, kan ?"

Riza tidak menjawab, namun hanya mendekatkan junior ke arahnya, tidak dapat bicara, sementara Maes mulai menangis meronta-ronta. Semua orang menitikan air mata saat itu, tidak terkecuali sang Fuhrer dan ibu negara.

Riza tidak banyak bicara. Setelah kata-kata _"dari debu kembali menjadi debu, dari tanah kembali menjadi tanah"_, upacara selesai, namun wanita itu tetap tinggal di depan makam, duduk sendirian sambil mengelus batu nisan Roy yang di depannya bertaburkan bunga. Ia membaca pelan namanya. _General Roy Mustang… 1896-1921…Meninggal dalam aksinya waktu perang..Seorang pahlawan perang, seorang tentara yang setia, seorang ayah yang penyayang dan seorang suami yang pengertian. Biarlah memori akan keberadaannya tetap hidup dan mengharum dalam hati kita..._

Tangan lembut mendarat di atas bahunya. Riza mendongak ke atas. Gracia rupanya belum pulang. Riza menunduk sedih lalu kembali menatap nisan seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku minta maaf.." bisiknya pelan. "Aku tahu... roy yang telah membakar Maes.."

Gracia menggeleng. Ia menurunkan sedikit badannya, lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Riza. "Riz… itu bukan masalah besar… aku yakin pasti mereka punya alasan… aku percaya pada Maes. Dia tidak akan membiarkan kawannya membunuhnya, kecuali atas pemikirannya sendiri…" Wanita itu melempar pandangannya pada nama yang tercetak di batu itu. "riz… kau belum beritahu anak-anak ?"

"belum…. Mungkin nanti…" Hatinya tidak siap. Apa yang nanti akan Junior katakan ? Ia amat mengharapkan kepulangan kembali papanya. Lalu bagaimana pula caranya menjelaskan tentang kematian ? Apakah kematian akah terpatri dalam bayang anak itu sebagai tidur dan tidak bangun-bangun, yang sederajat dengan kelinci ? Ia tidak tahu… "Kau sudah ?"

"Elycia tadinya meraung-raung minta ayahnya… tapi akhirnya dia tenang dan tahu kalau itu tidak ada gunanya…" mata biru-hitamnya itu menatap tajam ke arah horizon angkasa. "walau… itu terasa sakit bagiku memberitahukan hal tersebut padanya… mereka masih kecil, namun harus berhadapan dengan kematian orang terdekat yang mereka sayangi…"

"aku… juga tidak tahu… Aku tidak kuat…" katanya lirih, mengadu keningnya ke batu itu. "aku…aku naïve sekali…pergi ke military headquarter untuk mencari semua kebenarannya…..berkelit terhadap fakta yang sebenarnya…." Ia menarik nafas, supaya dapat bernafas dengan lebih baik di sela-sela tangisnya yang dimulai kembali. "… sekarang…. Justru bayangan itu tak dapat hilang dari kepala ini…… hancur, Gracia ! Hancur ! Tiap malam mimpiku _didatangi _olehnya….dan…aku…aku malah berlari ! Aku malah takut ! Aku…" ia merendahkan suaranya, sambil mengusap air matanya lagi. "aku…benar-benar payah…"

Gracia memandang sedih pada sahabatnya. Ia pula tidak dapat membayangkan keadaan Maes, namun setiap malam ia pun bisa memimpikan hal yang tidak-tidak…Apalagi Riza yang melihat langsung foto di tempat kejadian…. Ia tahu…

Wanita itu menjulurkan tangannya, lalu menarik Riza pelan ke arah dekapannya, memberikannya tempat yang nyaman untuk menangis. "ssh… riza….mungkin itu hal yang wajar…. Tapi walau begitu, hatimu tetap mencintainya, kan ? Dia amat menyayangimu, kok, Riz… Buktinya sampai akhirnya, ia tetap menggenggam kalung pemberianmu, kan…kalung yang tidak hancur…lambang cinta kalian yang tidak akan pernah pudar….dan… ada kesempatan sekarang…kalau kau mau.." ia menunjuk ke arah mobil militer yang diparkir agak jauh dari tempat itu. "Pergi dan katakan pada Junior…dia perlu tahu… bukan hanya hidup dalam fantasinya, memberinya pengharapan kosong untuk menunggu ayahnya…"

Setelah selesai menangis, Riza berdiri, lalu menggeleng pelan. "mungkin… aku terlalu takut untuk memberitahukan pada Junior…tapi.. dia adalah Roy II…"

Gracia tersenyum tipis, menemani sahabatnya itu menjemput Junior yang sedang menunggu mereka di mobil militer.

--

"Junior….mama perlu bicara…" katanya sambil menggenggam tangan anak itu, yang terlihat penasaran membaca nama-nama di setiap nisan yang mereka lalui. Riza berhenti sesaat di tempat dimana ia telah duduk berjam-jam di sana. "Junior...di dunia ini, semua ada batasannya…. Sesuai dengan daur kehidupan… ada saatnya suatu makhluk memulai kehidupannya…Dan juga ada saat……_akhir kehidupannya…_" tenggorokannya mulai tercekat. Ia akan mulai masuk ke inti pembicaraan. "dan…. Itu berlaku untuk semua orang…termasuk papa.."

Wajah junior berubah. Hati kecilnya menginginkan telinganya untuk tidak mendengar apa yang tidak ingin ia dengarkan.

"Papamu….juga pergi…" mulailah ia terisak. Sia-sia usahanya untuk tidak menangis lagi. Selalu dan selalu saja ia akan mulai menangis, di saat-saat ia mulai mengingat bagaimana fakta kalau Roy telah meninggal. "papamu….tidak akan kembali lagi…sama seperti bunny.. dan paman Maes… Tidak bisa bertemu Junior dan Mama juga Maes kecil lagi untuk suatu jangka waktu yang mama sendiri tidak tahu..."

Junior tersentak. Ia terdiam sebentar sambil memandang nisan itu, lalu berjalan mendekati mamanya. Ia tidak menangis, atau apa pun yang wajar di lakukan anak kecil mendengar orang yang di sayanginya telah pergi. Tidak. Bukan pula karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang barusan diberitahu oleh mamanya. Ia paham sekarang…. Mulai dari kematian Bunny, juga dari buku alkimia yang dibacanya, ia sadar kalau kehidupan manusia itu terbatas. Ada saat di mana seseorang harus mengakhirinya di dalam tidur yang panjang. Kadang ia suka bangun sendiri dari tidurnya, berkeringat ketakutan, jika-jika suatu saat tiba-tiba ia harus mengakhiri kehidupannya….atau mungkin mama atau papanya… Ia sendiri takut… Tapi hari ini ia tidak demikian. Hanya terdiam sambil berjalan pelan.

"mama…"bisiknya lembut. "Mama jangan menangis… Kata Elycia dan tante Gracia, papa sudah bahagia di sana…" dengan satu jarinya, ia menghapus air mata mamanya, seperti apa yang telah dilakukan Elycia padanya. "waktu Junior sedih dan menangis, cara seperti ini yang paling berguna untuk membuat Junior tersenyum lagi….Mama juga harus tersenyum…" Junior melemparkan senyuman hangat pada Riza, lalu melanjutkannya. "Papa sudah bilang pada Junior untuk menjaga mama… dan sekarang anggap Junior sebagai pengganti papa. Junior akan menjaga mama dan menyayangi mama seperti Papa….Junior janji…jadi, Mama jangan sedih lagi…."

Riza tidak tahan, namun tetap menangis dan mendekap Junior erat dalam pelukannya. Kali ini ia bukan lagi menangis sedih, namun karena haru. Anak sekecil dia sudah bisa menjadi tegar menghadapi kematian… Malah memberinya penghiburan dan membuat sumpah di depan nisan ayahnya.

"Junior…."

"Mama ? Jangan menangis lagi…"

Riza tersenyum, lalu menghapus air matanya. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Junior pelan penuh kasih, memandang ke arah matanya yang percis dengan milik Roy, yang penuh sinar kepastian. Kepastian untuk melindungi orang yang mereka cintai. "Mama bukan menangis karena sedih…tapi karena senang….Junior telah menjadi anak yang kuat…" Ia mencubit pipinya pelan. "percis ayahmu…. Ayo, kita ke mobil. Tante Gracia dan Oom Havoc pasti sudah menunggu."

Ia menangguk senang, dipuji oleh mamanya, lalu menyambut gandengan mamanya, berjalan membelakangi sinar matahari yang mulai terbenam sore itu. Pelan…meninggalkan tempat yang amat sacral untuknya…tempat penuh kenangan di mana ia membuat janji itu.

_Riza…roy…Maes… aku sayang kalian semua…_

Suara pelan berhembus bersama angin di telinga Riza. Ia menengok ke belakang, seolah hendak memastikan seseorang yang berbicara padanya. Tidak ada. Hanya kosong.

_Roy Junior… anakku.. kau sudah besar, ya…Harusnya namanya berubah menjadi Senior…_

"Mama ?"

"tidak…ayo."

Ia yakin itu tidak hanya ilusi….

_Aku tahu…fisiknya memang telah hilang dari kehidupanku.. namun dia akan tetap hidup di sini..di hatiku selalu… seluruh kejadian yang sudah kita alami bersama… sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, tidak dapat terhapus dari benak ini. Setiap senyumannya… Untaian kata cintanya… tingkahnya.. semua sudah tersimpan rapat dalam kotak yang jauh kutanam dalam hati ini…tak kubiarkan seorangpun yang dapat menyentuhnya…apalagi mencurinya dariku… Karena dialah satu-satunya yang paling kucinta…. Bukan yang lain… Biarlah itu menjadi kenangan yang terindah untukku… Kenangan akan dirinya…_

-

_**  
Bila yang tertulis untukku  
Adalah yang terbaik untukmu  
Kan kujadikan kau kenangan**_

_**Yang terindah dalam hidupku  
Namun takkan mudah bagiku  
Meninggalkan jejak hidupku  
Yang tlah terukir abadi  
Sebagai kenangan yang terindah**_

(Samson, 'Kenangan Terindah')

**-o0O0o-**

a/n : Kalo ada yang mau nanya soal penjelasan kematian Roy, silahkan. Aku sendiri juga masih sedikit ragu, kalau aku telah menjelaskannya dengan jelas atau belum…Hm..tadinya aku mau buat author's note yang panjang di sini, tapi kuhapus. Gak penting banget ! (lha ! tetep ada A/n nya di sini ? )

….

Gak penting, kan ! uh..yah. Jangan lupa, REVIEWS !

-end ! tunggu epilognya dulu ! PENTING !- (many fluff & next generation romance inside…plus… another Royai !) -- will update soon, kalo ada waku ! (apa fungsinya _soon _di sini ! –.- )


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue 1

(Riza's narrator)

Sudah 12 tahun sejak saat terakhir aku menatap senyumannya. Pria yang selalu melindungiku itu… yang selalu ada di sisiku setiap kali aku menangis… semua sudah lewat…dan aku mulai belajar untuk perlahan-lahan maju menghadapi hidup ini. Bersama-sama dengan mama dan papa, juga bantuan Gracia dan kawan-kawan lainnya, aku membesarkan Junior(17) dan Maes(16), hingga sekarang kedua anak itu malah mengikuti jejak ayahnya… Dasar…memang mereka adalah anak _orang itu…_

Segala sesuatunya pun terus berjalan sesuai apa yang seharusnya. Seperti yang dulu kukatakan pada Junior, setiap manusia memilik akhir dari kehidupan mereka masing-masing… dan...kembali aku kehilangan lagi sahabat terbaikku yang selalu menolongku di saat-saat aku merasa jatuh. Gracia Hughes… 6 tahun yang lalu meninggal karena sakitnya… dan mulai saat itu, aku mengasuh Elycia bersama-sama kedua anakku dan menganggap mereka sama.

Banyak yang telah berlalu…namun perasaan ini tetap belum hilang. Namun di setiap paginya aku bangun dan menghirup wangi dirinya yang selalu masih tersisa di sebelah bantal tidurku, aku merasakan siraman cintanya tetap ada di setiap hariku.. dari jauh terus menguatkanku…

(normal POV)

"pagi mama.." sapa Maes sambil mengaduk kopinya, duduk manis di meja makan dan mulai melahap roti panggang dan telur gorengnya. "Hari yang indah ?"

Riza mengangguk dan tersenyum. Maes juga sudah tumbuh menjadi besar. Tumbuh tanpa mengenal ayahnya sama sekali, anak itu tetap saja membanggakan ayahnya. Walau memang harus diakui, sifat Maes lebih mirip dengan dirinya dibandingkan dengan Junior. Dengan rambut berponi seperti Roy (namun jauh lebih rapih) yang di belah kiri dan kaca mata persegi panjang tipis yang menambah aksen _perfeksionis _dan rajin dalam dirinya. (mirip tezuka, POT dengan rambut hitam…atau..kalau membayangkan hiwatarinya DN Angel yang sudah besar juga bisa…)

"hm.." Riza ikut duduk di meja di seberangnya. "Kakakmu sudah bangun ?"

"sepertinya… Tadi terakhir kali aku mau turun, aku mendengar bunyi shower dari kamarnya.."

"oh...Aku perlu bicara penting padanya…." Maes menunduk kembali dan melanjutkan santap paginya. Riza mengamati Maes yang sedang makan itu. Dari atas sampai bawah. Tiba-tiba, satu pertanyaan muncul dari benaknya. "Kau tidak bekerja hari ini, Lieutenant Colonel ?"

"UHUK !" makanannya terasa hendak keluar dari kerongkongannya dan menyembur keluar. Riza tersenyum-senyum melihatnya. Lalu segera menyodorkan minum dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya. "mama…" ujarnya lirih. "Jangan panggil seperti itu di rumah !"

"iya…iya… lalu ?"

Belum pertanyaannya di jawab, terdengar suara detapan kaki menuruni tangga. Roy Mustang II dengan seragam rapihnya, beserta Elycia di belakangnya, baru turun dari kamar hendak sarapan.

"Pagi semuanya !" sapanya ceria seperti biasanya. Cepat-cepat ia berlari ketika menuruni anak-anak tangga terakhir dan menghampir kulkas, serta mengeluarkan sekotak jus jeruk dingin dan meneguknya cepat. "huahh…segarnya !"

"tsk…kau memang kekanak-kanakkan, kakak.." ujar Maes tanpa memalingkan mukanya.

"huh…dasar…kau saja yang terlalu serius…" balasnya sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Elycia, kacak satu bangku dengannya. "hari ini tidak kerja?"

"kau lupa ?" balasnya justru bertanya dengan santai, lalu mengambil serbet dan mengelap mulutnya. "Jangan bilang memang kau lupa…"

Tiba-tiba garpunya terjatuh menghantam piring, dan ia tersentak. "AKKHHH !"

"kau lupa, rupanya…" Maes menghela nafasnya.

Elycia tersenyum kecil melihat keadaan seperti ini setiap harinya. Sudah biasa. Kekocakan Roy…versus Maes yang cool yang selalu memojokkan Roy. Maes memandang Elycia yang sedang tertawa manis itu. tiba-tiba mukanya memerah dan ia segera memalingkan pandangannya.

"ah..ya…Junior… mama mau bicara…"

Kali ini Junior yang terbatuk-batuk, menepuk-nepuk dadanya setelah tersedak. "Mamaa… jangan panggil _Junior _! Roy !"

Riza kembali tersenyum, terhibur dengan tingkah-tingkah remaja dewasa ini. Namun, setelah itu, wajahnya kembali tegas seperti semula lagi. "oke…Roy… Tadi malam apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam di kamar Elycia, huh ! Pintu dibiarkan terbuka begitu…"

Semua tersedak. Elycia, Junior dan Maes. "Benarkah itu, Roy ?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat satu alis setelah membersihkan mulutnya dari tumpahan kopi yang telah tersembur.

Muka Elycia dan Junior tiba-tiba memerah. "Eh..eh..bu..bukan ! Bukan begitu !"

"Be..benar ! Mama salah ! Ta..tadi malam ketika geledek dan petir menyambar, uh..eh..Elycia ketakutan…jadi aku kebetulan ke sana dan menenangkannya...lalu..uh..um.. ya.. aku terpeleset ketika hendak keluar lalu mendarat di atasnya… Sumpah ! Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa sekalipun ! Betul !" katanya cepat-cepat dengan gugup sambil menahan wajahnya yang lebih parah dari kepiting rebus.

"Kau benar-benar tidak melakukan _itu _dengannya, kan !" tanya Maes curiga lagi. "aku yakin kau perlu berpikir-pikir dulu, _kan _?" Nada pembicaraannya amat menyeramkan. Si jenius yang sedang menahan marahnya itu.

"tidak ! tidak ! aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu ! er…setidaknya tidak dengan Elycia…yah…lain halnya dengan _Patricia, Rui, Hana, Denenise, Luna_,_ Cassandra, Vernica._..ugh…siapa lagi….yah….begitulah…tidak mungkin !"

Maes memberinya tatapan curiga lagi sebelum ia mengalihkannya pada kopinya itu. "baiklah…aku percaya..."

Baru saja Junio- (ahem !) maksudnya Roy hendak bernafas lega setelah lepas dari cengkraman tatapan maut Maes, gantian mamanya yang melemparkan tatapan serupa. "bisa jelaskan tentang deretan wanita yang kau katakan ?"

"ugh…" Roy mulai keringat dingin. Reputasinya sebagai playboy masih ia sembunyikan dari mamanya. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Ia sudah keceplosan. "yah.. me..mereka yang mengaggumiku dan….eh…aku tidak bisa membiarkan begitu saja, kan ?"

Riza menarik nafas panjangnya. "benar-benar seperti ayahmu…tukang TePe dan playboy…sampai nama pun sama….heran…"

Mereka hanya tertawa.

Elycia telah menyelesaikan makanannya lalu mengambil piring-piring kotor mereka dan menawarkan untuk mencuci piring kotor. Maes memberikan senyuman tipis sewaktu Elycia sedang membelakangi dirinya sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. Roy menyeringai melihat tingkah adiknya yang…kurang cocok untuk image si perfeksionis dan jenius itu.

"Hey, Letkol…Ada debaran di hati apa kau menatapnya seperti itu ?" ia tertawa terkekeh-kekeh melihat Maes yang tiba-tiba langsung salah tingkah dengan hampir menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya.

"ahem ! siapa yang menatap siapa dan siapa yang ditatap siapa ?" tanyanya berpura-pura sambil membohongi perasaan kagum pada gadis itu. " dan..harusnya kutanya siapa pula yang lupa kalau hari ini libur dan akan pergi ke tempat siapa ?"

Raut wajah Roy berubah. Sial lelaki itu selalu saja pandai membalikkan keadaan. Ia mengedumel sendiri dengan kesal di pojok meja.

"sudah..sebaiknya kau cepat ganti baju dan kita akan segera pergi….bunganya sudah, kan, ma ?" Pertanyaannya disambut dengan anggukan dari Riza. Maes kembali menyengir. "dan…sebaiknya kau cepat… kalau tidak mau ditinggal…"

"enak saja ! Tidak mungkin aku absent ! selama ini aku selalu full hadir !" katanya membela diri. "biarlah ! biar dia tahu kalau aku telah menjadi Colonel ! Biar saja… tidak perlu ganti baju.."

Maes menarik nafas panjang, lalu berbisik pelan di bawah nafasnya. "dasar kakak, colonel _pervert, playboy_, tukang pamer lagi…"

"HUH !"

---

Mobil sport itu melaju cepat diantara genangan air bekas hujan semalam. Sesekali Riza melempar pandangannya keluar, hanya untuk mendapatkan pandangan akan anak-anak yang sedang berlari-lari di jalan… orang lalu lalang yang hendak bekerja…. Pasangan yang sedang bergandengan tangan… Ia mulai membayangkan kalau Roy masih ada… Mungkin mereka juga sedang jalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan seperti itu.. dan Roy akan membelai rambutnya pelan dengan lembut, sambil meluncurkan kata cinta manisnya di telinganya, yang terkadang membuatnya tergelitik.

Ah…ya. Kenangan lama… Sekarang ia tidak menyesalinya lagi…namun menanggapnya sebagai hadiah terindah yang pernah ia dapatkan...

Perlahan, pandangannya yang menangkap gerak-gerik orang-orang itu mulai berganti dengan bentangan tanah yang luas dan hijau… Damai rasanya melihatnya.

Riza merasakan mobil mereka mulai mengalami pengurangan percepatan dan perlahan mulai berhenti. Sudah sampai. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya lalu melangkah keluar dari mobil sambil membawa bunganya.

Mereka berjalan ke arah tempat yang 12 tahun lalu, Junior melakukan sumpah untuk terus melindungi mamanya selalu, dalam segala keadaan. Elycia juga membawa beberapa buket bunga untuk kedua orang tuanya. Sedih, memang..tapi ia sudah bisa kuat melaluinya… ada dua orang yang amat disayanginya yang selalu membuatnya ceria kembali.

Riza berhenti ketika melihat nama yang terukir yang juga terus terukir dalam hatinya. _Roy Mustang…._ _"Roy… sudah 12 tahun, ya…. Waktu yang cukup lama…bahkan jauh lebih lama dari waktu kita bersama….Kami semua di sini baik-baik saja….dan buktinya, lihat. Kedua anakmu sudah besar….dan satunya itu….benar-benar mirip denganmu !" _Riza berjalan berlutut di depan nisannya, sambil membersihkan batu itu dengan jarinya. _"aku sayang padamu…"_

Ketika hendak menaruh bunganya, Ia tersentak melihat sebuah bunga putih lainnya yang telah diletakkan di atas makamnya.

"sepertinya…. Para bawahannya yang dulu pun tidak melupakan hari di mana atasan mereka meninggal…" kata Maes melihat bunga itu. "mereka tetap mengingatnya…. Namanya tidak lekang termakan oleh waktu…selalu saja hangat…dan hidup.."

"ya…." Jawabnya datar. "kau berbicara seolah kau tahu tentangnya saja ?"

Maes memejamkan matanya. "aku memang belum pernah melihat tampangnya… tapi hatiku ini mengatakan kalau dia ayah yang luar biasa…" ia menggenggamkan tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas jantungnya. "aku merasa… setiap hari ia mengatakan bahwa ia sayang padaku... yah...sejenis feeling seperti itu…"

Riza mengangguk. "ya…dia memang ayah dan suami yang luar biasa…"

"Roy ? tumben kau diam saja ?"

Ia terbatuk-batuk. "uh..yah… aku mau bicara sendiri pada papa…"

Maes menepuk punggung kakaknya, lalu berjalan menjauh dari makam papanya. Ia berjalan lebih jauh…ke arah utara di mana dia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut panjangnya yang berkibar tertiup angin. Ia berlari kecil menghampirinya.

_Papa…. _bisik Roy Jr. pelan. _Waktu itu kau berjanji untuk mengajariku alchemy ketika kau kembali dari perang….tapi buktinya kau malah gugur… sekarang, roy sudah menjadi Alchemist. Flame Alchemist kedua, menerusi gelar papa…dan tebak. Kemarin Roy sudah dipromosikan menjadi Colonel di tempat papa dulu memulai karir papa.. East City ! Banyak orang yang menganggapku sebagai pengganti papa…tapi aku tidak pernah merasa demikian… aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyaingi papa yang begitu hebat… Hm…papa..sudah lama sekali Roy tidak melihat papa… Roy kangen… memang kedengarannya kecewek-cewekan…tapi begitulah… Papa, Roy sayang…sama papa, oke ! baik-baik di sana sama oom Maes dan tante Gracia, ya….nanti kalau ke sini lagi, Roy pasti sudah menjadi lebih hebat dari yang sekarang…Bye papa…._

---

"…mengunjungi mama papamu ?" tanya Maes pelan sambil berdiri di sebelah Elycia. Itu pertanyaan bodoh, karena namanya sudah jelas-jelas terukir di situ.

"ya…. sudah selesai, kok…"

"oh…"

keheningan terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Sebenarnya Maes sedari tadi sedang sibuk mengagumi diri gadis itu yang… begitu luar biasa dalam benaknya. Dari atas sampai ke bawah…. Dia begitu cantik…

"Sir ?" panggilnya pelan mengagetkannya.

"jangan memanggilku pangkat militer di saat-saat seperti ini !" Elycia tertawa. "mau di sini terus ? Ayo, kembali…"

Lelaki itu berjalan pelan di sampingnya, mengikuti langkah elycia. Tangannya, entah bergerak sendiri, sekarang telah menggenggam erat tangan milik gadis itu.

"hey…tadi malam… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kalian ?"

Mukanya memerah. Maes merasa kecewa. "ti…tidak ! Ia menenangkanku ketika aku takut…seperti adik perempuannya…. Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara kami…"

"begitu…"

"untuk apa kau tanyakan, huh ?"

"bukan hal yang penting…"

"mukamu memerah, tuh… cemburu, ya…?"

Maes menaikan kaca matanya sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. "ti..tidak…"

Elycia tertawa-tertawa kecil selama mereka berjalan menyusuri lapangan nisan-nisan itu. Hanya gadis itu, dan mamanya, satu-satunya orang yang dapat memojokkannya seperti tadi. Hebat, ya… bahkan si Flame Alchemist II saja tidak dapat membalas kata-katanya… namun gadis si admin dan pustakawan militer ini… Salah tingkah ia di depannya..

"itu Roy…ayo, ke sana !"

--

Apa aku salah lihat karena mataku lelah menyetir atau memang mataku ini sudah rabun, sih ? Maes Mustang adikku si jenius itu…menggandeng tangan ELYCIA ! apa yang terjadi diantara mereka ! Berani-beraninya dia menyerobot ketika aku tidak ada ? Huh ! Tahu rasa dia nanti !

"Maes… kali ini giliranmu menyetir, oke ? Badanku sudah pegal…" ia menyeringai lebar. "…sepertinya kau sehat-sehat saja, kan !"

"cih…"

--

"mama.. makanannya sudah siap ?" teriak Roy dari atas tangga sambil menuruninya cepat dan membuat bunyi-bunyian yang menghancurkan nasib tangga itu. "Laper nih !"

"belum ! sudah, tunggu saja sana !"

Lelaki itu berjalan dengan gontai keluar dapur ke arah ruang keluarga, di mana Maes dengan kacamatanya sedang melihat deretan daftar nama angka dan sejenisnya yang menurutnya amat menjijikkan, sedangkan Elycia duduk di atas sofa sambil membolak-balikkan halaman majalahnya. Daripada mengganggu Maes yang sepertinya sedang _bermeditasi _itu, Junior memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Elycia dan mengganggu gadis itu.

"hey..kalau penasaran, aku Taurus."

"Hm ?" tanyanya melempar pandangan bingung.

"Ah… tidak perlu basa basi… hal yang biasa seorang gadis lakukan ketika membuka majalah ialah mencari ramalan bintang antara dia dan gebetannya, kan ?"

"iih ! Kegeeran aja !" ujarnya sambil memukul-mukul pelang punggungnya dengan majalah. "aku sedang membaca tentang mode tau…!"

"mode ?" ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "rasanya tidak cocok dengan imagemu ! oh…ralat. Memang perlu kau baca tentang mode… " Tentunya ia berbicara berlawanan dengan faktanya. Mungkinkah itu salah satu rahasia ia selalu tampil menawan ?...atau setidaknya di depan matanya ?

"ya…ya…benaar…sekali…" ujarnya datar, sebal menanggapi ejekan-ejekannya. Memang heran. Kadang orang itu bisa bersikap..romantis. Kadang pula rasanya kekanak-kanakan…seolah benar ia adalah adik perempuannya…Elycia sedikit merasa kecewa.

_Ting…tong…_

"Roy… Maes..buka pintunya sana ! Sepertinya itu Winry yang katanya mau menitipkan Edwin kecilnya di sini…" teriak Riza dari dapur. Satu jam yang lalu memang, ia sudah menelepon untuk meminta tolong hal tersebut karena Edward dan dirinya akan keluar kota untuk beberapa hari.

"males, ah…sana, Maes !" bodoh sekali ia berkata seperti itu karena Maes tak mungkin terganggu dalam semedinya untuk hanya membuka pintu. Pikirannya sudah terfokus untuk data-data yang pada data-data bertumpuk yang membuat tebal saja minus kacamatanya (yang dalam kenyataannya, minusnya ternyata tetap konstan saja…heran.)

Seperti sebuah keajaiban, lelaki itu melepas kacamatanya dan menaruh tumpukan kertas itu di atas meja, lalu berdiri keluar dari ruang keluarga dan berjalan ke ruang tengah.

"Ngapain ?" tanya Junior penasaran, sekaligus memastikan kalau memang bukan dia yang sudah gila.

"SUdah jelas,kan ! aku mau buka pintu…" Hampir Junior pingsan di tempat dengan sukes mendengar adiknya yang bisa melepaskan kecintaannya pada data pekerjaan hanya untuk membuka pintu. Setidaknya ia tidak jadi setelah mendengar sambungannya, "ketukan yang menyebalkan…aku tidak bisa konsentrasi…"

Yah..yah..yah… itu memang _Maes _yang ia kenal….

_Dasar…. Apakah dia pikir aku ini terlalu freak untuk tidak melepaskan konsentrasiku dari data-data itu ? Bagaimana pun juga, mataku mulai pegal…aku juga butuh refreshing, kan ?_

Ia mengambil kunci yang ditaruh di atas meja kaca di ruang tengah itu, lalu membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang melepaskan perhatiannya dari data-data itu.

"Maaf… ini…kediaman Mustang ?" tanya lelaki itu.

Maes tidak mengenalinya sama sekali. Lelaki tinggi degan jubah panjang cokelat yang mulai kusam, rambut panjang berantakan, kumis dan janggut yang tidak tercukur…Namun yang paling jelas ialah tutup mata hitam yang menghalangi setengah dari mukanya untuk diperlihatkan.

"ya ?" Maes berhati-hati. Dilihat dari cirinya orang ini kelihatannya berasal dari jauh dan…sedikit berbahaya. "ada apa ?"

"bisa…kubertemu dengan Riza Mustang ?"

"anda siapa, ya ?"

"katakan saja seperti itu."

Maes menatap matanya dengan tajam. Orang ini mau bermain-main dengan dirinya. Tidak mau menyebutkan identitas dan ingin bertemu dengan mamanya…. Kalau dia mau macam-macam, awas saja dia ! dan..tidak mungkin pula ia beri orang ini kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan mamanya…terlalu berbahaya.

"Maes ? Siapa ?" terdengar suara Riza yang mulai mendekat, seolah sedang berjalan ke sana menemui mereka.

_akh ! celaka ! Baru kubilang tidak akan membuatnya bertemu dengan orang ini.._

"Siapa Ma-" Riza menghentikan kata-katanya, menatap dari atas hingga ke bawah lelaki setengah baya yang seolah dari jaman batu itu. "anda…."

_TBC_

a/n : ya ! walau epilog masih ada TBC-nya ! Hm… Maes kelihatannya cool banget, ya…. Hayo…lebih seneng mana, Maes atau Junior (Roy Jr : BUKAN JUNIOOR ! ROY !) hehe.. yeah. A cliff hanger… I love it ! epilogue 2…minggu depan…(moga-moga selesai… ulangan sudah berjibun…Minggu ini terakhir aku bisa santai-santai, dikurangi dengan _bloody Thursday _waktu itu…) Ayo, Reviews ! Kasih komentar !


End file.
